Hope From the Seeds of the Muggleborn Marriage Act
by Lilly Rae
Summary: [Previously Harry Potter and the Muggleborn Marriage Act!] The trio returns to Hogwarts for their final year when the Ministry of Magic puts a marriage law into effect. When our favorite know-it-all discovers her new spouse he turns out to be none other than Professor Snape. Non-epilogue compliant. Work-In-Progress and under (occasional) reconstruction.
1. Newspaper Articles

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the following characters, places, or things. They are the property of JK Rowling, and I do believe that Warner Brothers might get a cut in it, but that is beside the point. I do not own Harry Potter or any other trademark-thingy that has to do with it. Thank you :)_

_**[a.n: as some people will notice, this story was previously called Harry Potter and the Muggleborn Marriage Act. Drop on by my profile and answer in the poll which title you like more!]**_

_**[The first parts of this are articles from the front page of the Daily Prophet. Well, I hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this…]**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to return for their last year of school after the Great War._

* * *

A stack of newspaper clippings were neatly piled in the corner of Hermione's dormitory in Gryffindor Towers on one particular Sunday. The now nineteen year old Head Girl, twenty if you count her third year, walked over to the stack and started to pick through them. It appeared that she was looking for something in particular as she began to rifle through. Finally, she pulled out a small bag at the bottom of the stack. It was filled with newspaper articles, obviously important. She pulled out the first one, the oldest one.

A dark looking picture of Voldemort was shown. Beneath was:

**Evening Prophet**

**He's Gone. Wizarding World At Peace**

**Saturday, May 2nd**

_**At about 8:00 a.m. May 2nd, the many eyewitnesses report that Lord Voldemort was vanquished by none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.**_

_**Harry Potter reportedly 'vanished' early last summer with his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, in search of Lord Voldemort's hidden Horcuxes (soul holders/dividers) as to destroy them. Potter is quite modest on this subject.**_

**"**_**I never could have done any of this without my friends-," Potter said as he walked away from the reporters…**_

Here the article was cut off. She set this aside and moved through to another one.

A sneering picture of the Potions Master shadowed the top of the article, although looking slightly paler than he usually did...

**Snape Found…ALIVE!**

**Tuesday, May 5th**

_**Early yesterday morning, Monday, May 4th, Harry Potter and a crew of Healers, Aurors, and, of course, his friends went in search of the body of Severus Snape, the under cover spy for the Order of the Phoenix as a Death Eater.**_

_**All charges against him had been lifted. They went to the last place he was seen alive, and where he supposedly died, the Shrieking Shack.**_

_**When they arrived, they found Mr. Snape propped up in a chair, awake and very clearly alive. He was quickly healed and sent to St. Mungo's and has fully recovered.**_

_**He will begin teaching again when Hogwarts reopens again in the fall…**_

She set the clipping aside, still quite perturbed as to the exacts of her professor's survival as she picked up a final piece of paper, the ink still dark on the article print of the rather recent clipping.

**Heroes Have to Go to School Too**

**Sunday, July 19th**

_**Our three heroes, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, are returning for their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and said they felt that they needed to go for 'personal reasons'…**_

She smiled and put the final clipping down, straightening the stack a bit as she heard her friends call for her.

"Mione! Get down here! We're starving!" called Ron.

"I'm coming! Patience _is _a virtue you know," she replied as she started down the stairs, grabbing her bag on the way out.

* * *

**New Author's note[6/19/11]: I wrote this first chapter when I was 11 and I am now 16. I must admit that my writing it a bit lacking in these beginning chapters in comparison to what it is now. I implore you to bear through it until I have the chance to rewrite those chapters.**

**NEW New Author's Note [10/15/12]: So I'm seventeen now and I have still yet to completely rewrite this story but you know what? I love this story! I've been working on it on and off for almost eight years now. EIGHT YEARS! And I know you'd expect it'd be done but obviously it's not but please, give my story a chance. Yes, admittedly it's kind of boggy getting through the first several thousand words. Yes, it's a quick read. But I hope to show you just how much I love this story and this couple as you read this story.  
Cheer's to whatever you choose,**

**NEW NEW New Author's Note [4/4/13]: Wow, sooooo, I have a lot to edit on this story... :/ I hope you all see enough potential to stick through this story. It honestly gets better the further in you get :) lol**


	2. Stupid Law

**Chapter 2: Stupid Law**

* * *

Hermione sat eating breakfast with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. Just then, the owls flew in. The Sunday Prophet landed in front of her. She unfolded it and looked at the headline in disbelief.

**_September 27th_**

**Muggle-born Marriage Act**

"WHAT!?" Hermione yelled slamming the paper down onto the table. Half of the Great Hall turned and stared at the 7th year heroine.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend with concern in his voice.

"Listen to this…_'Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, signed the Muggle-born Marriage Act on states that all single muggle-born witches, 17-45 years of age, must be married to their arranged partner by Saturday, October 10th, due to the sudden rise in the births of squibs and stillbirths due to pure-blood inbreeding. Those married through this act must be with child at least a year after the marriage papers are signed. The Ministry has arranged all of these marriages and each person married through this new act will receive an owl from the Ministry informing them on who they are to marry,'_ can you believe this!" Hermione said indignantly.

"No way! Let me see," Ron said grabbing the paper from her hands. He spread the newspaper out on the table in front of him, brow knitting together as he read. From all over the Great Hall you could hear many cries of indignation and, from the Slytherin table especially, disgust. Just then, about half a dozen or more owls flew in, swooping in low and landing in front of a few seventh and a sixth years. A large tawny owl landed in front of Hermione, sticking its leg out for her to get the letter. She took the parchment from the proud looking bird and let the owl fly away from them. Everywhere people were crowding around their friends, large bunches of students obscuring the few dumbstruck muggle-born girls from view, a scarce few around male students.

"Go on and open it all ready!" Harry urged. Hermione's hands shook as she stared blankly at the offending piece of parchment. It was a though all of time stopped for a moment, until the most shocking owl of all flew in

"Whoa, look at the Head table," Ron said pointing.

They all turned and looked up at the table and saw a rather large owl land in front of their Potions Master, Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus watched as a large snowy owl landed in front of him. Calmly he took the letter and let the owl fly off. He broke the seel, noting that it was from the Ministry, and looked at the letter.

_**Dear Severus Snape,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that by cause of the Muggle-born Marriage Act, you are paired to marry **__**Miss Hermione Jean Granger**__**. You will need to sign the marriage licenses by October 10th.**_

_**By the end of the first full year of your marriage, you and your wife will be required to conceive. If you choose to oppose this law then you will have your wand broken and you will be expelled out of the wizarding world.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_Mrs. Elizabeth Headsworth_

**Mrs. Elizabeth Headsworth**

**Head of the Department of Wizarding Endangerment**

Severus's face turned even paler than usual, if that it was at all possible. He looked up from the letter, eyes sliding over the purple Ministry of Magic seal, glaring proof that this was not, in fact, a hoax. His dark eyes zeroed in on the Gryffindor table and skimmed over students that were, at the moment, unimportant as he found the unmistakable trio, frizzy curls, flaming locks, and dishevelled black. Their faces curious and in the case of Miss Granger in particular, quite shaken. It was then that said students noticed that they had the professor's undivided attention. His mouth dropped open as he gapped at them and back down at his letter. After a moment his eyes snapped back up and onto the face of Hermione. Her stomach dropped and she looked away from him back to her own letter. With trembling hands she tore open the letter, eyes quickly moving over the words emblazoned there and stopping on the name of her soon to be husband. The name of the man she be magically bound to and would live with for the rest of her life, the very same name of the one man who she was sure she could not live the rest of her life with. The name of the man who had constantly sneered snide comments, scoffed, smirked, and belittled her throughout her adolescence, the name of the man who just happened to teach Potions at Hogwarts.

_**Mr. Severus Snape.**_

* * *

**So there's chapter two. How's that for hitting the ground running? Second chapter and already the main conflict has arisen :D I hope you liked the chapter :D**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	3. When They All Find Out

**[A.N[10-15-12]: Hey guys, I've been trying to get chapters up while still working a bit on these old chapters a little. I hope they aren't absolutely too terrible. Little ol' 11 year old me :D**

* * *

"SNAPE!" Ron roared out the Potions Master's name, his eyes glued to the ink upon the parchment as he peered over her shoulder. His face had turned as flaming red as the hair upon his head. Hermione's eyes were wide with alarm. Of course she was shocked and outraged but that idea of this all coming out in the middle of the Great Hall was appalling. Her hand clamped over his mouth, effectively silencing any further exclamations.

The whole Gryffindor table was looking at them, but turned away thinking that it was just another strange outburst from the Weasley boy as there had certainly been many from the family over the years. Harry, fortunately, had stayed quiet, still in shock. His mouth had fallen open in a large 'O' as his eyes, too, had fallen to meet the name on the Ministry sealed letter. Hermione, hoping that Ron would be able to control himself, removed her hand from his mouth and looked at Ron. His face showed only two expressions, purely rage and shock. His eyes looking like they were about to pop right out of their sockets.

Hermione looked back up at the Head table and saw Snape still staring at her, his sallow face far paler than was usual. His expression was similar to one who had been hit a few good times in the back of the head with a Bludger; pale, confused, and shocked.

Suddenly Ron, who had seemingly (and unfortunately) regained his ability to speak, cried, "You have to MARRY SNAPE?! That greasy haired git?! The Bat of the Dungeons?!"

_He couldn't have yelled that any louder, _Hermione thought to herself spitefully as every eye in the Great Hall, students, teachers, and ghosts alike, snapped to look at them. _Dear God, why me?! _Hermione thought to herself as she dropped her head onto the table, her hands covering it.

Severus groaned and put his hand to his forehead. _'Why did that dunderhead Weasley have to yell those particular sentences of so loudly?' _the Potions Master thought to himself as he quickly stood up and swept down to the three Gryffindor heroes. He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and slightly gripped it, leading her to stand up and he led her out of the Great Hall through its large oak doors, the eyes of the entire school watching them.

Hermione stepped out of the Great Hall, Severus's hand still on her shoulder. Once the doors had closed behind the two of them, she shrugged out of his grasp, muttering, "Ron is such an idiot! He is SO going to pay!" under her breath.

"Miss Granger, as much as I would enjoy continuing to listen to you mutter horrible threats about your friends to yourself under your breath, I really think that we need to get to the Headmistresses chambers and get this sorted out," Severus said looking down at the bushy haired girl. Hermione nodded and followed him down the corridor.

* * *

**I do so hope you enjoyed the chapter :) This was one of the few that I didn't have a mountain of editing on, thank God :D  
Review if you get an achin' to :)**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	4. Trying To Work This Out

**Chapter 4: Trying To Work This Out**

* * *

Snape, Hermione, and Headmistress McGonagall were in McGonagall's Headmistress chambers. McGonagall sat behind the desk, but every eye in the room (including her own) was on the portrait behind her.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs, only saying something when she was asked to. Severus, on the other hand, was walking pacing, stomping.

"Phineas, what did you find?" asked the old man in the portrait behind McGonagall. "Nothing can be changed. They're dead set on this," came Phineas Nigellus's nasally voice from his portrait. "Well, well, well, this is certainly a most unusual situation," the old man in the portrait behind McGonagall said, a slight bit of amusement in his voice. "Unusual!? Albus, this is impossible!" Severus yelled as he paced, throwing his hands up in the air.

Hermione continued not to speak, appearing completely concentrated on her shoes as though they were the most interesting thing in the room, though her face was a bright pink hue from her blushing.

"Severus, there is no use arguing about this. There is no way around it. You will both just have to sign the papers and be well…" Dumbledore started to say but was then cut off. "What? Married! Look at young Miss Granger here. She has her whole life ahead of her. It would be a crime to have her stuck to someone for the rest of her life! There must be something we can do," Severus said as he stopped pacing.

"Severus, I'm afraid Albus is right," Minerva said with a sigh.

Hermione looked up at McGonagall and the portrait Ablus Dumbledore. "But, what's going to happen to me? What am I supposed to do? I'll still be able to stay in Gryffindor Towers, won't I?" Hermione asked the now present (and growing) panic apparent in her voice.

"Well dear, I'm afraid that with this new marriage law, a lot of students will be moving around, and changing rooms. So, well, you'll have to move into Severus's chambers in the dungeons," Minerva said, her voice sounding distressed. The expression on Hermione's face was one of just being smacked, confused, shocked, and angry.

"I have to share my private chambers with this…this…this little girl!" Severus cried.

"Now then Severus, Miss Hermione is not a little girl. She's a young woman who just turned nineteen after all, and if you factor in her third year, she's twenty. And as for your statement, yes, you will have to share your chambers," Dumbledore said calmly.

For a moment, silence…

"I have to-NO! No way am I moving down there!" Hermione yelled jumping up. "Miss Granger, it doesn't seem that you have a choice. It's either that or your only other option is to sleep outside," Minerva said.

"But isn't there anything you can do?" Hermione's voice held much desperation. Minerva shook her head. Hermione turned towards Dumbledore in the hopes that he could do something. When she was met with a sad and depressed shake no, she slipped back into the chair, her head falling into her lap, tears stinging her eyes as a threat to pour out but never fully coming.

Severus looked around at the others in the room. Hermione looking as though she was on the brink of bursting into sobs, Minerva looking at poor Hermione with sympathy and pity in her eyes, and Dumbledore, the twinkling that was usually always present in his eyes (even in his portrait) had dulled. "This seriously can't be happening," Severus said depressingly as he sat down in his chair again.

* * *

**[A.N: Well I worked a little on this chapter. I thought it needed to be brought to everyone's attention that as far as Hermione's age, one, I got this wrong to start with, and two, in 1998 she would have turned 19, not 18. She turned 18 the year before when they were on the run. well, there you go!**


	5. The Signing

Hermione, after having finally burst into tears in McGonagall's office, taken at least three Calming Draughts to get her to back to Gryffindor Towers, and refused every book that Harry and Ron could come up with that they knew she would enjoy, curled up on her bed.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you OK?" She looked up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Hermione said sitting up and attempting to sound cheery.

"Oh, OK," Ginny said as she left to go to her own dormitory.

Hermione sighed and slipped off her bed and went to her trunk, pulling out one of her thin cotton nightgowns. She shrugged out of her robes and pulled the nightgown over her head and slipped into her bed once more…

* * *

"Now then, Miss Granger. All that's left is your signature," Professor McGonagall said holding a quill out to a sniffling Hermione.

Severus, Hermione, and (of course) McGonagall were in her office. Hermione sat beside Severus who had just sighed his license.

Hermione wiped her leaking eyes and took the quill and putting the tip down on the parchment, signed _Hermione Jean Granger_ on the license. _Well not anymore, _Hermione though sadly to herself. "Well," Minerva started as she rolled up the two pieces of parchment, "now that that's done. Hermione, you may go back to Gryffindor Towers. This will be your last night there, enjoy it. Tomorrow I'll have the house elves move your belongings to Severus's chambers."

Hermione nodded to the Headmistress and got up, moving towards the door. "Wait, Miss…Hermione. Severus, you'd better escort her back. I dare say, I wouldn't like to have Filch find her and give her a detention, even if she is Head Girl," Minerva said gesturing for Severus to go as well. Severus nodded and got up to leave as well…

* * *

"Well…um…good night," Hermione said as they approached the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady, who had been napping, awoke in time to see them approaching. "Miss Granger, you've been gone so long I was wondering if you were coming back," the Fat Lady said to the girl approaching. Hermione ignored the painting and turned to Severus, her new husband.

"Yes, yes, good night, Miss Granger," he said looking down at her.

"It's Hermione… I'm no longer a Granger," she said, the sadness apparent in her now soft voice.

"Um, yes…Good night, _Hermione_." Her name felt strange on his lips as he spoke it. She nodded, muttered the password, Amortentia and clambered through the portrait hole. As soon as the Fat Lady closed, Severus smiled…slightly. "Hermione...it's a nice name," he said to himself, his voice a bit (dare he say it!) cheerful.

Suddenly he was drawn out of this enjoyable moment by none other than, the Fat Lady. "Ooo, Severus Snape is falling for his student! My my my, This is one to tell the girls!" she said, chuckling in her frame. In a second, Severus was right in front of her frame.

"Though you're a picture, say anything to anyone and you will regret it more than you can imagine," Severus growled at the painting. The Fat Lady looked quite frightened and nodded to him as he whipped around and stalked back to the dungeons.


	6. It'll Be Okay, Hermione

Hermione stumbled into the common room and was not in the least surprised to find Harry and Ron there waiting for her. Not that she really noticed them in her fit of tears that she was trying to fight off from her eyes.

"Hermione, you're back," Harry said getting up when he say her come in.

Hermione ignored him and swept over into one of the large armchairs that was around the fireplace and dropped her head into her lap, hugging her legs.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Well, at least you're calm. We expected much worse," Ron said sitting down in a armchair beside her.

Hermione picked her head up from her lap to look at him, tears still slipping silently down her face. Harry and Ron were taken aback at this picture of their usually calm, cool, and collected Hermione, now sitting before them, looking a total mess. "R-Ron, do you r-realize… small sob …that this is… hiccup …m-my last night in…G-Gryffindor T-Towers," Hermione said to the redhead beside her between her short, cracked, sobs and hiccups.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her as he came up beside her chair, his eyes wide. "To-tomor-row…the h-house elves are m-moving my…th-things d-down to the…The, OH!" Hermione burst into tears once again. Ron and Harry's eyes grew wide with realization.

"No, No! They can't do that. Don't worry Hermione, we'll talk to McGonagall she'll fix th-" "But that's just it, Ron. McGonagall say's with all of these student's having to move, it just has to be done. Other than that, my only other option is to sleep outside. And even though I hate the thought of moving in with Severus, I don't fancy sleeping outside on the grounds," Hermione said with desperation apparent in her voice.

"Oh, Hermione," he said half sitting in the chair beside her and wrapping his arms comfortingly around her. Harry moved over by their chair and patted Hermione on the back. Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

Just then, a yawning Ginny Weasley appeared on the girls' dormitory stairs. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw Hermione sobbing into her brother's shoulder. "Oh my Gosh, Hermione! What the matter?" Ginny exclaimed rushing to the older girl's side.

Harry looked up at Ginny who had just rushed up beside them. Pulling her aside, he explained what had happened in the last few weeks to Hermione.

Hermione was still sobbing into Ron's shoulder as Harry talked to Ginny.

_This is going to be a long night,_ Ron thought to himself as he gently rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly.


	7. The Beginning of the Morning After

**[A.N: Here's my latest chapter edit. The chapter was originally only 253 words. Not nearly enough for a chapter. I have decided that I shall revise any chapter that has under 450 words. Hope you enjoy]**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Morning After  
**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione dragged herself out of bed, for what she thought at that moment, would be the worst day of her life. She had spent the whole night in the arms of her friends as they comforted her and after a night of very little sleep, she was hardly what one could call ready to greet the day. She sighed as she stripped off her nightgown and pulled on a blouse and her skirt, barely going through the motions as she pulled on her socks and trainers before shrugging into her robes. After running a brush through her mane, Hermione pulled her hair back, binding it with a burgundy and gold ribbon, letting her hair fall down her back, frizzy curls temporarily contained.

Hermione looked around her Head Girl room, filled with her things, her hopes of what her 'eighth year' would hold. _Well this won't be mine for long, _she thought. Knowing she could not put off the inevitable any longer, she grabbed her, filling it with her course books and carrying in her arms what the bag would not hold as she made her way grudgingly to the Great Hall.

* * *

On even the best of days, the only students who would meet the eye of the feared Potions Master were the Slytherins. But as soon as the students had seen him sweeping into the Great Hall with a look that could make a first year burst into tears of fear with just one glance, even his highly favored Slytherins knew that this was a day that Professor Snape aught not be trifled with. He sat at the Head Table, brooding over what a horrible day this was promising to be, glaring down any and all students as though they were the cause of his distress.

_I cannot believe that the frizzy haired, know-it-all, Granger girl has to move into my chambers, _he though sourly to himself. _Well, she's not a Granger anymore. Now she's my…my wife. Hermione Jean Snape._ He stopped at that thought, rolling the name around in his mind before saying to himself aloud,"Now that has a nice ring to it." A smirk slid onto his face, and for a moment, one third year Hufflepuff, girl by the name of Felicity, swore to her friends it was a smile. She was of course dismissed, for though the Hufflepuffs were generally an optimistic bunch, to imagine the dark professor smiling was full-fledged tomfoolery.

"What has a nice ring to it, Severus?" Minerva asked as she took her place as Headmistress at the centre of the table, Severus on her right.

"Nothing and even if there was, it would be of no concern to you, Headmistress," Severus snapped at the older woman, any trace of that phantom smile now long gone from his features. But Minerva McGonagall merely shook her head at the younger man, obviously not convinced. All Severus could do was look down at his empty plate with a heavy and irritated sigh. _This is going to be a looooong day._


	8. Hermione's Breakfast

Just then, the door to the Great Hall opened. Hermione, carrying her book bag and numerous books in her arms, came in. The Hall was bustling with more than its usual Friday morning activities, most likely due to the MANY marriages that had taken place the night before, but still, nothing that was really relatively strange, well, other than the usual Hogwarts strangeness.

"Hermione, over here!"

Hermione turned her attention to the Gryffindor table to see Harry and Ron gesturing her over. She forced out a smile onto her face and made her way over to the two boys, slipping down into the seat across the table from them as though it were any other day.

"Morning, has the mail come yet?" she asked casually as she settled down in her seat, trying her best to keep up some semblance of normalcy.

"Not yet, why? Are you expecting something?" Ron asked as he grabbed another large sausage and popped it into his mouth.

"Well, just the Prophet…and I sent an owl to my parents telling them about my current situation with the professor," she said quietly. Harry nodded in acknowledgment, while Ron continued completely ignoring the fact that she was no longer, as of last night, Hermione _**Granger**_ , but Hermione _**Snape**_…

Just then, the owls started to pour into the Great Hall. A small tawny owl landed lightly in front of Hermione, brandishing the Daily Prophet. Hermione paid the owl and opened the paper, reading the headlines. "Hm, it seems a few Ministry people have chosen to go into the muggle world rather than-"

"-Hermione-"

"-deal with this-"

"-Hermione-"

"-foolish-"

"Hermione!"

Hermione huffed slamming the Prophet down on the table to look at the two boys who had been calling her name. "What is it!" she snapped at them

"You've got another owl," Ron said timidly pointing at the owl in front of her. It was all black with the occasional white fleck here and there on its feathers.

"Oh," Hermione said a bit lamely, staring at the bird curiously. The bird began to peck the table impatiently.

"Impatient bird, isn't it?" Harry noted.

"And destructive, too," Ron added. Hermione detached the note on its leg and the bird flew off before she could even open it. In a flurry of feathers she opened the letter and scanned the contents quickly. "Well, who is it from?" Ron questioned.

"Hm? Oh, well, nobody really. It's nothing," Hermione said falsely as she shoved the parchment into her robes, her cheeks showing the beginnings of a blush.

"Oh, come on! Tell us!" Harry coaxed.

The brainy Gryffindor shook her head, her face gradually flushing pink as she insisted that it was really an unimportant message and nothing to bother about. "Oh, let me guess, it was from, _Victor_," Ron said clasping his hands over his heart dramatically, and that was when she snapped. Hermione began glaring daggers at her red-haired friend.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, would you please promptly GROW UP!" Frizzy hair on end she stood up, looking down at Ron. "For once in my life I would like you two to give me at least a smidge of privacy." And with that she turned towards the door of the Great Hall, but before she left, she turned her head back to look at the two boys. "And just to tell inform you a bit, it was not Victor, I do have a bit of decency," she shot before strutting off out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron stared after her, Ron's mouth hanging open as they watched her strutting away from them.


	9. Severus's Teasings From Minerva

**Chapter 9: Severus's Teasing From Minerva**

* * *

**[A.N: This Chapter has undergone light editing and some fleshing out but I'm still finding that the problem is that I simply can't add too much or it doesn't fit so I'm working on it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

From up at the Heads Table, Severus smirked at the haughtily strutting form that just happened to be his 'delicate' naive little wife. Typical brash Gryffindor, strut and all. For years, he had hated the house, with their cocky attitude, always rushing in, wands blazing, without so much as a general plan go go on. But on that morning he felt smug as he watched Hermione strut with as much confidence as could be held within her.

He had watched as she argued with the two dunderheads that were called her closest friends. She was fiery, with even her hair on end, and whilst watching her he found that there was something quite alluring about her when she was angry. It wasn't the calm of Slytherins who, instead of rage, usually plotted in silence... not to mention that it was just so very amusing to see her like that.

Hermione had pulled back her hair, showing off the curve of her neck and for once not hiding her face._ I'll have to find a way to get her to wear it like that more often, _he thought to himself. And as her face flushed with anger he couldn't help but see how -he refused to think that his wife was _beautiful_- **attractive** it was as she huffed shouted at Weasley and then strode away from the two.

"It appears to me that our Miss Granger is in quite a huff," Minerva said from beside him.

"Indeed, and it's Mrs. Hermione," Severus said absent mindedly, barely registering what he was saying to the Headmistress.

"Oh, don't you mean, Mrs. Hermione Snape," Minerva teased the Potions Master softly as she held back a laugh that was threatening to burst out. When Severus turned and tried to glare at her, his face was steely but his eyes twinkled with mirth at the reminder that the girl in question was his wife. "And you know, if Dumbledore were to see you now his eyes would be twinkling even more than your own," McGonagall said with a grin. He could only sigh as he turned away from the older woman, turning his thoughts to the letter the Head Girl had received and smirking.

* * *

_**~Lilly Rae~**_


	10. The Note

**[A.N: I'm considering going back through and renumbering all of my chapters and combining several chapters... eh. I don't know why I vent these things here. Oh well! Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Note**

* * *

Stifling the urge to turn back around and give Ronald a knocking that would rival the one she gave Malfoy third year, Hermione stepped out into the Entrance Hall and up to the Grand Staircase, grasping hold of the hand rail when the staircase suddenly moved away from it's place. She gave a tired sigh but smiled as the stairs actually moved up to the third floor, and she the made her way to the Hogwarts Library. With a nod to Madam Pince, she soon found herself in her Hogwarts comfort zone. Settling into a seat, she withdrew her letter, unfolding it to read once more.

**_Hermione,_**

**_Meet me in my office after your last class of the day so I can show you to our living quarters. I would also like to talk to you. It's nothing serious; I just want to get to know you. I assume that you might want to hide this note from your two dunderheads considering that they will try to find something discriminating for this letter if they put what little minds and imagination that they have to it and bombard you with questions._**

**_Five 0'clock, and don't be late!_**

**_Cordially,_**

**_Severus Snape_**

**_p.s._**

**_Hermione Jean Snape has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I think so._**

Hermione giggled at the thought that Snape might actually enjoy her name with his. It seemed so very primer school.

"Gods, who ever knew that _'greasy git of the dungeons'_ Snape could make a joke?" Hermione said to herself out loud.

_Or was he making a joke?_ Hermione shook this thought out of her head.

"Of course he was joking. I know enough about him to know that he was joking," Hermione tried to convince herself.

_Don't be silly, you don't know him at all. You know only little facts about him, nothing about his real personality. You can't tell if he is joking or not. _Hermione shook her head furiously to get these thoughts out of her head.

Surrounded by books, knowledge and reason, she had already calmed a great deal from her interlude with Ron. As she looked around, she slightly felt herself flounder. _Brightest witch of my age and yet I still have no idea what to make of all this._ As she thought this she looked down at her watch, scrambling then to rush out of the Library to class, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

* * *

**I look back at these chapters from 2007 and I am absolutely amazed that you readers hold out to my more recent chapters and LOVE the story :) It means a lot to me. Keep reading,**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	11. Forward Evil Snarky Git

Hermione looked up at the clock in the Gryffindor common room. 4:35 p.m. "Crap! Sorry guys, I gotta get down to Severus's office," Hermione said gathering up her many MANY things.

"Who's office?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at Ron's stupidity. "Professor Snape's," she said.

"Why?" Ron and Harry asked in unison. "Don't you remember? I have to…move down to the dungeons with him," Hermione said flatly as she stood up. Harry and Ron looked at each other as if trying to decide if she was joking.

" 'Night. I guess, I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said waving to glumly them before heading down to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione bolted down the dungeon corridor. "God! Oh crap, I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed. She tighted her hold on the things in her arms and sped up her running pace.

She skidded to a stop in front of Snape's office and knocked lightly on the door just as the bell rang to signal that it was 5 o'clock.

"Come in," a Snape's voice inside drawled.

Hermione opened the door as the last chime sounded out. "Are you always this punctual, Miss Granger, or are you just anxious to see your new 'home'?" Severus said with a tone of amusement in his voice as he looked up at her from a pile of essays that he had previously been grading.

Hermione placed her books and bag down in one of the chairs and crossed her arms, looking at him and rolling her eyes.

"If you mean to insinuate that I am anxious or excited to get to your-" "Our" "-chambers, then no, I am not, and wouldn't be even under different circumstances," she said crossly.

Severus merely smirked at her, waving his wand and banishing the essays to his personal study to look at later, walked towards the door, and said, "Well, come on," as he walked out slowly for her to follow.

Hermione grabbed up her books and bag once more in her arms and rushed out into the hallway and followed her 'husband'.

Hermione groaned as she tried to situate the books in her arms again to keep them from falling as she followed Severus through the corridors.

Severus stopped and turned to face her suddenly. Thankfully, Hermione stopped just in time to keep from running into him.

"Really, you silly little girl, you seriously need to shrink those things. You're going to drop them if you don't," he said icily to her.

Her eyebrows knitted together in anger. "Well, I would have if you had given me anytime before we left your office. You should really give me more of a warning," she shot back angrily at him.

He huffed and lifted the books out of her arms, much to her protest, and shrink them, placing them in her bag.

"There, problem solved. Now let's get going," he said turning back around and stalking off.

"Forward, evil, snaky, git," Hermione spat under her breath as she started to follow him.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter, because I have yet to type it, and I would love your input. I take all reviews from now until 8:30 a.m. today(Oct. 18th) into consideration...**

**[I still would LOVE reviews just saying]  
**


	12. The Beginings of a Fight

-_I just want to thank __RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl__ for helping to inspire me. She is so awesome. Thanks girl!-_

Hermione sat down in the dark sitting room in one of the large armchairs. It was so large it reminded her oddly of being a First year again and sitting in one of the chairs in the common room. The strangeness of it was almost enough to make her laugh, but the iciness in the face of her husband was more than enough to somber her disposition.

"Now then, miss Granger-" "Hermione" "-I feel that I should tell you the rules around here now before you get too settled in," Severus drawled.

Hermione nodded silently.

"First off, you have your own room. Do with it what you please, but keep your things enclosed within it. I do not what your things all over the sitting room or my study. Secondly, you are to never enter my study, unless I give you my permission. Thirdly, you will NEVER under any circumstances enter my private lab. There are some very dangerous ingredients in there and I would not want to be held responsible for you poisoning yourself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't so stupid that she would poison herself.

"Fourthly, you will continue to call me _Professor_ or _Sir_ when in public."

_And why would I want to call you anything else? What would you have me call you? Sev? Honey? Dear? I highly doubt it, _Hermione thought to herself sourly.

"And lastly, you are to NEVER enter my bedroom."

_Gods, why would I want to? It's not like I would want to go in there to…Okay let's just get that thought out of my head!_ Hermione cleared her head quickly, and focused on Severus once again.

"Are we clear? Did I miss anything?" he said coolly.

"Just one thing, I'm assuming that I am allowed to have my friends over for tea some days?" Hermione said, knowing full and well what his answer was going to be.

"Absolutely not," he spat icily, glaring at her.

"Well, why not? This is my home, too, and they are my friends. I deserve the right to invite my friends over to tea every once in a while," Hermione shot back.

"Because, these are my chambers. Just because Potter might have helped me slightly doesn't me that I am willing to be his best pal. And as for the rest of your friends, I don't want people wandering around MY chambers and going through MY things!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him as she stood up, hands on her hips, leaning forward, full out glaring at him.


	13. Conpromising

"Do you think that I actually want to be here?! No, I am not any more comfortable in this position than you are yourself. But, I am trying to make the best of this situation by making it a bit more comfortable for myself, and you appose me. We can act like decent people and calmly talk this out and make a compromise or you can continue to act like the immature git that I know you truly aren't. So can we please just try to compromise?" Hermione shot at Severus.

His eyes were wide in surprise and he internally recoiled back away from her rage. "All right, Hermione. I'm willing to compromise, just calm back down," he said softly, nothing like his usual demeanor.

Hermione's face flushed as she straitened back up and sat slowly back down, retreating into her old self. "Sorry," she said flatly, only half meaning it.

"Now, then what do you propose we do to compromise?" Hermione asked him, looking down at her hands.

"How about, you may have them over, once a month, while I am absent from our chambers?"

"No way. Once a month is not nearly enough time. Three times a month," Hermione said seriously.

"Once every two weeks."

"…Fine, deal." Severus smirked at Hermione who looked half defeated, half content with it.

Hermione stood up, brushed off her skirt, and turned and started to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked her coolly. "To my room. It is in serious need of redecoration," she said as she strutted off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched her strut away. _Gods, does she have to walk like that, hips swaying that way. If she keeps this up my sanity will be gone within a week,_ he thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

When had he begun to notice Hermione before this? The beginning of her sixth year. She had changed from an awkward teen into a curvy and enticing young woman over the summer before. Her hair had tamed down a bit and she had begun to gain even more curves. Her breasts had filled out, her hips had widened though her waist stayed as trim as ever.

She was more confidant about herself and she had an air of beauty about her. Gone was the nervous little first year sitting underneath the Sorting Hat.

_If anyone had told me seven years ago that I was going to marry her I would have hexed them into their next life. Now I don't mind it as much, considering the way she has changed…_


	14. Her Room

"There! I'm done," Hermione said to herself as she flopped down on her bed. She was beat, but the room looked great. The walls were a deep emerald green, the trim was in gold. She had transfigured the old blue comforter into a light red and silver quilt. The bookshelves were filled almost to the bursting point with her old tomes and volumes.

Severus had given her a beautiful desk and writing chair that matched. _That was really quite thoughtful of him. Really sweet actually. I guess that he's not that bad,_ Hermione thought,_Though just the thought of having to…well…um,_consummate _this is just…supremely uncomfortable. _

"It's not that Severus isn't…um, handsome. Though he isn't quite the classical handsome type, he is handsome in his own way. I guess that I could get used to being around him. But just imagine how _the conversation _will be. It's not like I don't know what's going to happen. I mean I am a virgin but I do know some about it. I just can't imagine how utterly humiliating it will be to have to discuss it." Hermione groaned in frustration and flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

_At least my room looks nice."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus walked over to her room to see how it was going. When he peaked into the crack in the door his eyes went wide. It was done up in all Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.

She had done wonders with this room. But, it was missing something, a rug._I'm get her one later, _he thought as he walked in.

Hermione lay curled up on her side, asleep. She was slightly shivering from the cold air. Severus grabbed an extra blanket and covered her with it, watching her sleep.

_Strange that I can get such a good feeling out of just seeing her sleep or getting her a blanket. I must be getting tired is all, _he thought to himself, turning sround and leaving.

But, he didn't notice as he left, Hermione slightly opened one eye and smiled at his retreating form.


	15. Talking to Yourself

Hermione sat bolt up on her bed. _Where am I? This isn't my room, _she thought to herself looking around the green, red, silver, and gold bedecked room. _What the heck happened last night?_ she wondered.

Memories flew through her mind at top speed and she finally remembered that she was in her new 'home'.

She looked around and found a clock hanging the wall. 6:30 a.m.

"Dang it. It's Saturday, I just know that Harry, Ron, and Ginny aren't up, I have nothing to do this weekend, and there's not even a Quidditch match to give me an excuse to go any where. Could this get any worse?!" she huffed as she fell back down on the bed again.

She sighed and sat up on her bed, pulling off her sweater and white cotton button down shirt and detached her bra, laying them on the bed. Hermione her closet and put on the strapless bra that shed taken out.

"What to wear? What to wear?" she said aloud to herself, not really meaning it as a question.

"Ah, perfect," she said pulling out a green spaghetti strap tank top and flare legged jeans.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione opened the door and walked down the hall into the sitting room. "I would wear a jacket if I were you," a voice drawled.

Hermione jumped and whipped around to see who had spoken. Severus sat there magically stirring his coffee with wandless magic, reading a letter.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Why?" she asked him coolly. "Because it's cool out, that's why. For someone as bright as you, you certainly ask the most obvious things," he said looking up at her. Hermione huffed and turned around strutting off to her bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus eyed her receding form. Green? Why had she worn green? Why did he care? She was just a silly little girl. _A silly little girl who is your wife and just within your grasp. That's why you care. She's yours and you are just curious about her, _he thought to himself. _But that can't be true. I-I don't care. I don't, can't, care. Merlin, I need to get something to eat, I must be hallucinating, _he thought, shaking his head and getting up and leaving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Find, I put on a jack-" Hermione walked into the sitting room wearing her white jacket(which was similar to denim in material), expecting to see Severus sitting there still reading. "-et. Well, where did he go? I go and get on a jacket for him and he is gone before I even come back out," she complained to herself crossing her arms. "Gods, why do even care? I would be glad if I never even saw him while I live here." _Not true and you know it. You want to satisfy what he asks of you, don't you? Yep, and you need to stop lying to yourself. _"Oh, just shut up! Great, I've started talking to myself. I'm gonna get some breakfast before I go completely crazy."


	16. Good Morning

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and looked around. _Aha, there they are!_ Hermione thought when she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny already eating breakfast.

She walked over to them, genuinely smiling.

" 'Morning. Now who do I thank for getting you guys up so early?" Hermione half joked, laughing a bit as she slipped down next to Ron in front of Ginny.

" 'morning 'Mione," Harry said brightly.

"Good morning," Ginny said looking up at Hermione, "Sleep well?" "Actually, I slept great. But, it took me a moment to even remember where I was this morning," Hermione confessed.

Ginny nodded, Harry took another bite, and Ron ignored her, still.

"What is up with Ron?" Hermione asked looking at the boy beside her. "He still resents the fact that you had to marry Snape," Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, he's just going to have to get over it. I managed to compromise with him about you guys coming down every once in awhile, though. Twice a month, when he's not there."

"Wow, Snape-" "_Professor _Snape" "Atually compromised with you? Well, that's a miracle in itself," Harry laughed. Ginny laughed as well. And Hermione, well, just rolled her eyes and laughed along with them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright there, Severus?" Minerva asked him airily as she sat down at the Head Table. "I'm fine," he growled at her as he glared down at his plate.

"You know, it's strange," she said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked her, now sincerely curious.

"The fact that you can be so sour this morning and Hermione be so happy. Just a little coment," Minerva said.

He just knew that Minerva was going to try and pry and was not going to give in. All he wanted was for this entire nightmare to be over, though he new that that was impossible. Gods, the sisters of fate must be having a field day with him.


	17. Can't Deal, just can't

"Ginny, I don't think that I'm going to survive this stupid marriage," Hermione confessed as she and Ginny plopped down under a tree on the grounds near the Black Lake.

"Oh, 'Mione. You poor thing. Being forced to marry Snape. Not to mention, live with him. Gods, that's to much for any lesser witch to handle," Ginny said wrapping an arm around her older friend.

"Ginny, you won't believe this, but he's not the one I'm mad at. It's the Ministry. I mean, forcing people to get married is just-Agh! I'm just so mad at them!" Hermione yelled.

"You mean, you're not angry at Snape? Wow! Now that's hard to believe," Ginny said.

"I just don't know if I can make this work, even for a short amount of time. It's just, even though I'm not angry at Severus, he's infuriating me! And I don't even know why," Hermione spilled to her younger friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Albus, are you sure that there is nothing that can be done? Anything? I mean this is just not going to work," Snape said to his portrait of Dumbledore in his private office.

"I'm afraid not, Severus. Can't you just try and make this work. Maybe this will be good for both of you. You might actually grow to love our Hermione," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, you can't be serious! I mean she must be twenty-five years younger than myself. That's just…just…not right."

"What exactly isn't right about it? And actually it's only twenty years difference. And a lot of people that are being married through this law are many years apart, more than twenty years," Albus argued gently.

"No," he said flatly.

"It's just, I think that you would be good for each other. Balance each other out. And I think, that despite what you say, that you are already beginning to fall for her.

Sorry that I haven't posted anything new in awhile. I was grounded. ugh! I finally managed to get on here and try to get my creative juices flowing.


	18. Of Letters Home and Hugs

Hermione sat curled up in one of the armchairs in Severus's chambers writing, an inkwell balanced on the armrest.

"Move the inkwell," Severus said as he sat down on the couch. Hermione nodded.

She had already been here a month and they were already working in perfect sync. By this time they were used to each other's presence.

She set the inkwell down on the table and continued writing away.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "Why?"

"Am I not allowed to be curious about what and to who whom my wife is writing?" Severus half-joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this but didn't take the bait at getting her into a fight and getting her all flustered up.

Severus sighed. He leaned over and pulled the paper away from under her hand.

"Hey! I was writing that!" she protested.

"An now I'm reading it," he said coolly, "So, you're writing to…your parents? But, I thought that they were…um…killed…when the Death Eaters were looking for you."

"Nope, dummies. I sent my real parents to Australia. They still live there actually. I send updates to them every month. And when important or interesting things happen," Hermione explained softly. Severus merely nodded and continued reading the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Everything is fine here. I told you about my marriage. I'm sorry that you at least wanted there to be a ceremony even if you weren't here for it._

_Well, I'm adjusting. Severus, my husband, remember, I told you about him…a bit, is actually wonderful. He's very considerate and I'm glad that I, at least, I wasn't married off to some stranger._

_I mean, it isn't true love, or even love yet, but he's kind and is taking good care of me, just like you would like for your 'little girl'. ) _

_It's getting colder here now, and soon it will be Christmas. I think that I'll be staying here. I would come to see you but I don't know how Severus would feel about that. I guess that I could just ask him._

_Oh, and you should see Harry and Ginny, remember you met them once and I'm constantly sending you pictures. They are so cute together, and it's SO funny when Ronald tries to get at them for hugging or holding hands as if it were a-_

"Long letter," Severus commented, though slightly confused at what she had written about himself.

"Indeed," Hermione said idly.

"Very thorough."

"Yeah…Now can I have my letter back. I would like to finish it so I can send it off," Hermione said, reaching out her hand so he could give her the letter.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said handing it to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what did you think of it so far?" Hermione asked him as she finished up.

"What did I think of what?" Severus asked, knowing full and well what she meant.

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, the letter. It's fine. And…um…Do you really want to see your parents for the holidays?" he asked finally.

Hermione looked down at her lap. "Well, yes, I would like to see them over holiday. I don't get to see them much for the rest of the year so, I usually go to see them over Yuletide holiday. I haven't gotten to these past years, what with helping Harry, being under watch for safety, being gone for almost the entirety of last year, in which they didn't even know that they had a daughter the entire time. So, yes, I would like to see them," she said to him.

Severus was dumbstruck that she had even opened up for him. _This is important for her. I'll have to find a way to get them here for holiday. I'm guessing that this was what Albus was talking about when he said that I should try and make this work,_ Severus thought to himself. "Well, I'll see what I can do about maybe going there with you or bringing them here for holiday," he said. Hermione looked up at him smiling.

"Really? You would try and do that for me?" she said, shocked.

"Of course, I want to make you happy and I'm going to have to meet your parents eventually so why not do it over the holiday when it's basically a ground rule to be nice and not to judge?" Severus said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hermione jumped up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I can thank you for this!" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps you could let me get some air for my lungs," he wheezed out from her crushing hug.

Hermione let go of her hold around him and backed up, smiling and blushing. "Sorry, about that," she said smiling radiantly.


	19. Fell Asleep

**This chapter has been lightly edited. No major construction here :) Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Fell Asleep  
**

* * *

Hours passed quickly in the dungeon for the Potions Master and his young wife. Each engrossed in their books, neither making a sound. But as the clock on the mantle struck 11:00pm, Severus finally gave a small yawn as a marked his place and closed his book before stretching his now aching muscles.

"Hermione, shouldn't you head to bed? You must be exhaust-" he paused as he caught sight of the young witch curled up in her chair. She'd fallen asleep with her wild mane flared out around her on the back of the chair, head drooping to the side as she clutched her book even in sleep. Severus chuckled at her and moved to magic out the lights in the room. He fleetingly considered leaving her there, deep in slumber as she was before removing _Numerology and Grammatica_from Hermione's hands, setting the Arithmancy book upon a table, and leaning over to scoop up the young witch into his arms.

"Silly witch, she should have already gone to bed," he said to himself as he carried her down the hallway to her room. But when he opened the door to her room he was met with a wall of freezing cold air. He swore, closing the door. Knowing it'd take quite some time to get the room warm enough for anyone to even think of sleeping in, he turned and took her to where he swore she'd never enter, _his room_.

To say Severus Snape was a very private man would be quite the understatement but something that night urged him to open up a part of himself to Hermione, although only in her sleep. So he entered the sparsely decorated room, and moved to the bed, pulling back the covers and placing her in the bed before turning to his armoire and changing quickly into a pair of silken nightclothes.

By the time he turned back around she was curled up in tightly on top of the bed. He sighed as he looked at her sleeping form. To see her laying there, curled up in his bed as though it were as common as anything, struck something within him. Quickly though he shrugged it off and transfigured her clothes into a pair of night clothes and pulled the blankets over her before sliding into bed himself. It was strange to have the feeling of her there, his mind was positively on red alert. But slowly and surely, he relaxed, submitting to exhaustion as he slipped into sleep, completely unaware of what awaited him the next morning.

* * *

**I know that the chapter is still a bit shorter than I would like but I edited the best I could without going back and joining chapters and having to fiddle with all of the chapter names and well, let's just say that was one headache I wasn't going to deal with. But for now I'm reasonably pleased with the chapter and I hope you are as well.**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	20. Rude Awakening

**[A.N: I am slowly but surely going back and increasing the length of some of my chapters but dang! It's hard! It's not the fact that I think the chapters are find in their shortened versions, because I know they aren't. But I have to try and keep the style of the writing consistent throughout the story and it is becoming increasingly hard. I have never realized before just how many times I used the name Hermione in a chapter. lol It's insane. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter though!]**

* * *

Hermione rolled over in bed, she'd been having a very lovely dream when she'd slowly woken up. But as she moved she realized she felt something, or more specifically, someone. Her eyes popped open and before them, she saw the slumbering face of Professor Severus Snape. She practically flew out of bed, eyes wide as she screamed.

"AHHH!"

Severus bolted straight up in his bed to find Hermione standing in the middle of the floor with a look of utter confusion and even...fear? "What in the name of Merlin do you mean by waking me up this early!" he thundered at her.

Hermione's eyes were wide as her mind raced to piece things together but the last thing she remembered was reading up on her Arithmancy in the living room, and she had been fully and properly clothed. What was she doing sharing a bed with Snape and wearing these pajamas? She didn't even own anything like this.

"I wasn't here last night," she said, confused.

"I moved you in here because you fell asleep and your bedroom was so freezing that you would have had frostbite in the morning. I was trying to be 'caring'," he drawled, the irritation clear in his tone, still tired. Of all the times he could have chosen to be 'caring', he was certain this had been undoubtedly the worst choice.

"Well, you could have woken me up in the living room if I was asleep in there, instead of leaving me to freak out in the morning. And why am I in pajamas?" Hermione demanded.

"I transfigured your shirt and pants into something to sleep in. Gods, calm down will you? Your yell probably woke up half the castle." Snape was livid, tired, and thanks to his "good deed" he had a roaring headache. He did not notice how the pajamas hugged his young wife's body, or how her hair looked like a halo around her. No, as Hermione crossed her arms and stomped out of the room, he told himself that he in no way noticed either of those things.


	21. Hermione Tells It To Them

"I positively HATE today!" Hermione fumed at her friends at the Gryffindor table that morning at breakfast.

"Hermione, calm down. What happened?" Harry asked.

"What happened!?!? I'll tell you what happened. This morning when I wake up I find myself in a room I had never been in, I was in pajamas that I didn't even remember putting on, and there is someone else in the bed right next to me! Tell if that wouldn't freak you out," Hermione spat.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at her with shock on their faces.

"What?!?! What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"I woke up this morning and when I looked around I knew instantly that it wasn't my room. So I turned over because I felt something beside me. And then I was face to face with Severus Snape. I yelled, jumped up, and he woke up. So, we spent the better part of that next five minutes yelling and arguing. And that is why I hate today," Hermione finished with a huff.

"Well, you certainly were precise," Ginny said, surprisingly calm.

"How can you be so calm, Ginny? I mean, who knows what Snape would have done to her if she hadn't woken up," Ron said in shock at the news Hermione had just told them all.

"Oh what? Like Snape would have even wanted to do anything to a student," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Well, she is married to him now," Harry said.

"Exactly, and I shouldn't even be married to him at all. I just want to get out of this mockery of a marriage," Hermione sighed lying her head down on the hard wood of the table. "I am positively hating my life right now."

"So, what happened this morning, Mudblood? You probably woke up the entire dungeon with that scream of yours," came an oh so sickeningly familiar voice from behind Hermione.

She didn't even bother to turn around as she said, "Beat it, Malfoy."

"Oh come on, you're an honorary Slytherin and Slytherins stay together," Draco said mockingly.

"I said leave me alone!" Hermione yelled turning sharply around and coming face to face, nose to nose with Draco Malfoy.

"You're not fighting, I hope," came a voice from beside them, one that Hermione was growing quite familiar to hearing.

"Professor, good morning," she said with an irritated groan.


	22. Sassy Mrs 'Mione

**[A.N: Edited as of 10-15-12. Enjoy the chapter!]**

* * *

"Yes, yes, good morning, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. I suggest that Mister Malfoy moves to his respectable table so that no one should start getting the idea that something is going on here," Severus drawled. He had had enough confrontation and problems this morning, especially regarding this particular Gryffindor but he could no longer allow Draco Malfoy to speak to her in such a manner.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione and Draco said, both with a sigh, one of irritation, the other of anger.

Severus nodded and began to make his way up to the Head Table when he heard Hermione mutter beneath her breath, "I wish that he would just mind his own business."

He whipped around, eyes dangerous as he fixed them on her. "What did you just say Miss Granger?" he said in a dangerously low voice. It was not like Hermione Granger to speak like that to a teacher, no matter the situation.

"Nothing, Professor. Nothing at all," she said in a half innocent voice. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open as they heard Hermione tell a bold faced lie to Snape. Never in a million years did they imagine it would happen, even with Umbridge Hermione had given the vague impression of respect for authority.

Severus's brow furrowed together. "I am not in the mood for games, Miss Granger. Now, tell me what you just said."

"I said 'Nothing, Professor. Nothing at all.'," Hermione said giving a smirk. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were helpless to do anything as they watched the scene unfold before them. They had no clue how it would turn out. Would the fact that Severus and Hermione were now... joined make a difference? Surely Hermione would not be the first of the trio to get disciplined by Snape this year.

"Miss Granger, I am warning you," Severus said dangerously.

"I assure you, Professor. I said nothing at all," Hermione said with sickeningly sweet fact innocence.

"That's it, Miss Granger. Meet me in the dungeons right after breakfast," Severus barked at her.

"Of course, Professor."


	23. Yelling in the Dungeons

"Hey, guys, see you later," Hermione said as she got up from the Gryffindor table to meet her _**'dear'**_ _**'loving'**_ husband.

"Bye, 'Mione," they chorused.

Hermione walked down the corridor and down the flight of stairs to the dungeons and approached Snape's office.

_**KnockKnockKnock**_

"Enter, Miss Granger," came Snape's voice from within the room.

Hermione opened the door and stepped in, looking up at Severus. Snape fixed a hard glare upon her, though she didn't seem to be backing down. Hermione gazed back at him coolly, unaffected by his anger.

"Miss Granger, what do you think gives you the authority to behave the way you did in the Great Hall?" Snape snapped.

"Nothing gives me the authority to. Nothing gives me the authority to say something _to myself_ that might have had nothing to do with you at all. For all you know I could have been talking about Malfoy. I probably was. He really needs to learn how to keep that big fat mouth of his shut," Hermione spat.

"Miss Granger, I would hate to have to dock points from you on the _weekend_ for speaking disrespectfully about another student," Snape said dangerously.

"Yes, you would just _hate_ to take points from a _Gryffindor_ who is also the woman that you were _forced_ to _marry_ and is now _your wife_. I bet that you would just _HATE_ to do that," Hermione spat, sarcasm just _oozing_ off of every word. "I am tired of all of the favoritism and prejudice that you have against Gryffindors."

"Miss Granger, that's ten points from Gryffindor for speaking disrespectfully to a teacher," Snape snapped at her.

"You may be a teacher, but you are also my _husband_ and I can speak to my _husband_ any way I like," she contradicted.

"Yes, but right now you are talking to me as your _Professor_ and not the other roll that I supposedly fill," Severus countered.

"At this point, I wish that you were neither!" Hermione fumed, "I wish that I never knew you! You horrid cruel snake! I-I-I hate you!" she yelled, grabbing her things and running from the room…


	24. Forgiven? Yes, you are

She ran, just ran, not knowing where she was going to. Up several flights of stairs, and through one closed door, Hermione finally collapsed into an old chair.

She was angry, frustrated, tired of this, and, deep down, she was sorry far speaking so harshly to Severus.

"Ughh!" Hermione groaned. "I'm just so confused."

Looking around she room that she had taken refuge in she recognized it as the room that she had gone into to practice transfiguration right before she had attacked Ron with yellow canaries in sixth year. She laughed remembering the way he had reacted when the little birds had gone at him.

"God, poor Ron. I guess that I get a little out of hand with my anger and jealousy. I guess that I _should_ apologize to Severus. But he deserved at least_ some_ of what I said to him," Hermione said aloud to herself.

Hermione sat it that room until she had 'cooled off' from her anger, then slipped out silently into the corridor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus slid into the chair behind his desk, with a groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

_That, that stung. Did she really say that? Yes, she did. I wonder if she really meant that?_ he asked himself. That had really stung, a real blow at his pride, not to mention the respect he hoped that she had had for him.

"I can't believe that she said that. And just when I was starting to think that we were getting along, getting to be friends. I guess that I shouldn't have yelled at her the way I did if I wanted to be friends," he confessed aloud to himself.

_Do I even care that much about her? Yes. But when did that answer to that question become 'yes'? Maybe when she wrote that letter to her parents. It's amazing that she would even want me to meet her parents. I've been such a jerk to her and her friend for the last six or seven years_, he thought to himself.

"Does she really _hate_ me?" he asked aloud…

"No, I don't really hate you. I'm beginning to think of you as quite a friend, actually."

Severus looked up at who had spoken. Hermione, stood in the door way looking quite ashamed. How she had managed to slip in so silently was beyond him. But that didn't matter right now.

"Good, because I beginning to feel the same way as well," Severus said, a 'not-so-rare-anymore' smile slipping onto his face.

"Will you forgive me for the way I acted earlier, in here and in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"After the morning that we had, I think that I can," Severus said smiling some more.

"Thanks, I really am sorry about that," Hermione said walking up to his desk.

"You're forgiven. And will you forgive me for being such a git?"

"Already done," Hermione said smiling as she walked around the desk and hugged him.

Severus tensed up for a moment, then, recovering, hugged her back.


	25. Reminding Hermione

**Reminding Hermione**

* * *

"Hand me that book will you?" Ron asked as they lounged in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione sighed, put down her book, handed Ron his Quidditch book, and then returned to her book.

Harry and Ginny sat on the floor leaning up against the couch, while Ron and Hermione occupied their old regular chairs.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

It had been such a long time since she had been in the common room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny like this. It seemed like the days before The Law had been passed. With another small smile she returned to her book.

_Wouldn't it be wonderful if everything could just stay like this forever? But, it can't. I have to go back to the dungeons soon. I wish that I didn't have to,_ thought Hermione to herself.

"Hey Hermione, what are you thinking about? You seem kind of out there," Harry said looking at his friend.

Hermione blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear her head, then lying to her friend she said, "Oh, I'm fine, just thinking about if we have any home work over the weekend."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ron started saying, "Would you think about something _other than_ homework for once?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. Typical Ron, leaving all of his homework until the last minute. _I guess that he'll never learn,_ she thought to herself.

"Wait…_Do_ we have homework?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione laughed. "No, Ronald. And you would know that if you paid more attention," she said.

He scowled at her, just as the clock rung out 10 o'clock. Hermione sighed, picking up her bag and putting her books into it.

"I've got to go. 'Night guys," she called as she climbed out the portrait hole, the replies of her friends muffled as the portrait closed behind her.

She slipped down through the dungeons, late. Peeves had been causing trouble on the second floor and she had to sort everything out. But as a result she was late getting back to their rooms. Finally, she slipped through the door, hoping Severus wouldn't hear her, but had no such luck.

"_Mrs. Hermione_, it appears that you have been out past curfew," he said in a stern voice, not even looking up from his book as he sat in his chair by the fire. Her cheeks flushed with colour.

"Sorry, Peeves was causing trouble on the Second Floor and it took a while to get him to stop," she said, closing the door behind her, not bothering to sneak anymore.

"Excused, but only this time."

She nodded, setting her bag down and flopping into 'her' armchair with a tired sigh.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. Do you plan on going?" Severus asked offhandedly.

"It's not like I have a choice seeing as I'm Head Girl," she replied back.

"Not excited? It's the last one before the holidays."

Ah, the holidays, she had forgotten that it was so close. And then she remembered her letter to her parents.

"That's right…and I'm still holding you to your promise to go spend the holidays with my mum and dad," she said with a smile.

"Fine, fine, fine. Don't worry we're going…that is as long as you get your things packed by Tuesday," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. For someone as usually organized as his wife, she was procrastinating in getting her packing done.

"I will. I wouldn't miss this for the world," she said with a smile, getting up and heading off to her room. "'Night!" she called.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

_**~Lilly Rae~**_


	26. Meeting the Parents, and an Old Friend

**AN[4/4/2013]: I FINALLY have taken advantage of the generosity of my readers and have changed the French in this chapter. So I would like to thank Mandise for her translations along with many many many other readers :) the french in the chapter is underlined and the english translations are at the bottom :)**

* * *

"Where is my sweater?" Hermione said with a huff as she searched through her dresser drawers. She was almost ready to leave on holiday, with the exception that she couldn't find her sweater that she mother had sent.

"I suppose that you're looking for this?" Severus said as he stood in the doorway to her room, he red and green sweater in hand. "I found it in the sitting room."

"Oh, thank you. I was looking everywhere for that. My mother will be expecting me to be wearing it when get to their house," she explained, pulling it on over her head, struggling for a bit before getting it completely on.

She looked him over quickly. His muggle clothes (quite nice actually on him) were partially covered by his black robes. His hair was pulled back and his face was freshly shaven. All in all, he looked quite handsome. She smiled, blushing a bit as she said, "You look nice."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, only causing her to blush more.

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked, looking away from him. "We're just going to floo there. And just as a warning, my mother speaks French so, just don't be surprised if and when she starts prattling off in French. Speaking of which…_do_ you know _any_ French?"

"Other than a few words, no. But I'm sure that you'll be happy to translate," he said sarcastically.

"Well, my mother doesn't speak _entirely_ French, just when she gets excited or when it's usually just me and her," Hermione explained, rolling her eyes at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you coming?" he called from the hall, having left her talking in her room. Their bags had already arrived before them that morning. Hermione huffed angrily, rushing after him. He stood in front of the fireplace, a smirk on his face. "Ladies first," he said teasingly. Hermione pushed ahead of him, grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the flames, and said, "The Granger Residence, Australia," before stepping into the green flames as them swallowed her up.

"Hermione ! Qu'il est bon de te revoir, ma chérie !" exclaimed Ameila Granger as she swept her daughter up into a tight hug. Hermione smiled as she hugged her mother back.

"Maman ! Papa !, vous m'avez tellement manqué." She pulled back from her mother, hugging her father just as the fireplace roared to life once again and Severus stepped through, completely clean, unlike Hermione who was still quite covered in soot.

He smiled at the picture before him, the joyful reunion of the three. Hermione stepped back, right into him. She jumped in surprise before tilting her head to look up at him.

"Hey," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her, she looked happier than a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hello, to you, too…you know, you're covered in soot," he said with a chuckle as he brushed some off of her cheek. She looked down at herself and laughed.

"Well, I guess I am. I'll just-" she cut off as the soot vanished from her, and she turned back to him to see him smirking.

"Saved you the trouble," he said, still smirking. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her parents who had been watching the exchange with smiles.

"Et qui est cet homme charmant, Hermione ?" asked her mother with a smile.

"C'est mon mari, Severus. C'est de lui dont je vous ai parlé." she replied. Severus nodded to them, knowing only that she had said his name, and hoping that it wasn't something bad. But, Hermione's mother took this to mean that he _must_ have at least understood _some_ of what they had said.

"Ah ! Et parle-t-il français aussi ? Ou devrai-je parler anglais ?" she asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"Mises à part quelques mots de base, non. Il ne comprend pas ce que nous disons en ce moment." she said with a soft laugh as Severus regarded her strangely.

"She just wanted to know if you spoke French so that she would know if she should speak it or English," Hermione explained. He nodded an 'alright' to his wife. Finally, the other couple spoke.

"Hello, Severus. I'm Hermione's mother. You can just call me Ameila," said Mrs. Granger, extending her hand, which Severus took, kissing the back of it making Hermione roll her eyes.

"And I'm her father, Dan," Mr. Granger said and the two men shook hands. Just then, Hermione spotted a ball of orange fur curled up in a chair and her eyes lit up.

"Crookshanks!" she exclaimed as she rushed over and pulled the large cat up into her arms. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?" she said to the creature, a smile on her face.

"Oh his two favorite things too do around here are cause chaos everywhere and sleep. I know you sent him here to help keep us company but…he causes more trouble than anything," said Dan as he looked over at his daughter and her old cat.

"Aw, old Crooks' wouldn't do anything like that, would ya boy?" she said, cuddling her cat.

"I think it's because the poor thing just feels out of place without you. Maybe he just needs to be with you?" Ameila said with a smile, hoping that Severus and her daughter would get the hint.

"Well…If you don't mind…and if Severus doesn't mind…I'd be happy to have my little fluff ball back," Hermione said with a smile as she looked pleadingly at Severus.

…He caved. He just couldn't say no to her when she looked that cute, so happy. "Of course," he said with a sigh and Hermione jumped up, setting Crookshanks down and ran over to him and latched her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, finally letting go, smiling bigger than he had ever seen her before.

Ameila laughed behind them. "Why don't you two go unpack? All of your things are in the guest room," she said. And Hermione nodded, scooping up her familiar and skipping out of the room, while Severus just shook her head and followed her, a little less enthusiastically.

* * *

**"Hermione ! Qu'il est bon de te revoir, ma chérie !" - "Hermione! It's so good to see you my dear!"**

**"Maman ! Papa !, vous m'avez tellement manqué." - "Mum! Dad! Gosh, I've missed you so much." **

**"Et qui est cet homme charmant, Hermione ?" – "And who is this dashing man, Hermione?"**

**"C'est mon mari, Severus. C'est de lui dont je vous ai parlé." - "This is my husband, Severus. He's the one I told you about."**

**"Ah ! Et parle-t-il français aussi ? Ou devrai-je parler anglais ?" - "Ah! And does he speak French as well? Or will I have to speak English?"**

**"Mises à part quelques mots de base, non. Il ne comprend pas ce que nous disons en ce moment." – "Other than a few common phases, no. He can't tell a thing of what we'r e saying right now."**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Again, thank you Mandise, and all of my readers who finally got me to stop being lazy and stubborn and change the French, at least in this chapter.**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	27. Photo Memory,More Feelings,Growin Closer

Yep, so the chapter is finally up. SOrry it took so long love you guys!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Photograph Memories, More Feelings, and Growing Closer**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus followed Hermione out of the room, into the hall, and up the stairs to the landing. As he reached the top of the landing, he was met with at least twenty photographs of Hermione at varying ages either just herself or with a mix of different groups of people. Hey were all muggle photographs, nonmoving.

There was one of a younger looking Ameila Granger in a hospital be, looking a quite a bit tired but nonetheless still grinning widely as she held a tiny baby that lay sleeping, wrapped up in a pastel green and pink blanket. The babe had a little tuft of brown curly fluff for hair. And at the bottom of the photograph, in annoying cotton candy pink bubble letters, it said, 'It's a girl! Baby Hermeon Granger!'

Severus chuckled softly at the almost childish miss spelling of his wife's name.

The next showed her at about three, fluffy, curly hair that just hit at her shoulders, rosebud lips pouted a bit, brow furrowed in concentration, hand up, mid-turning a page in the small book that she was apparently reading, even at her young age.

Next, at what he guessed was about five, she flashed a front toothless grin to the camera as she held a large tome in her little cubby hand, the cover of the book where the title should have been was faded out. Her hair was longer and frizzier and she was noticeably taller and this time, her eyes laughed.

The next one skipped ahead about five years to a shot of Hermione with her arms around the shoulders of two other girls that stood on either side of her and the girls in turn each had an arm around her shoulders. All three of them were laughing, looking as if over the shoulder of the person who took the picture. They each wore identical matching navy blue plaid skirts and sky blue blouses, hair pulled back in almost identical ponytails, other than the fact that Hermione's hair was curly and frizzy and the girl on her left had bone straight, jet black hair, suggesting that she was the darkest but in reality she looked the happiest of the three. While the girl on Hermione's right had red, almost orange hair that stuck out at odd angles in her ponytail. And Hermione, between the two, laughed happily at the camera, flashing her braces covered teeth.

Then one showed Hermione standing in front of the sign to platform 9 ¾ (Wizarding side), grinning like a fool, jumping up and down with excitement, wand in her hand. She looked so joyously happy, so blissfully unaware of just what the on train ride was going to do to her life.

Then she was in a picture at the Yule Ball, in the arms of Victor Krum, frozen in a waltz. She looked beautiful, eyes sparkling as she smiled joyfully up at Krum. And in that moment, as Severus looked at the photograph, he felt something surge through himself. Possessiveness? Jealousy? Both perhaps?

And then finally, there she stood with Harry and Ron, smiling half-heartedly at the camera. There were still in their school robes as they stood by the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmead. And the way the light hit her, you could just make out the glitter of a lone tear, frozen in its decent down her cheek.

"Severus? What are you doing?"

He turned and saw Hermione walk over to him, Looking, he could see the similarities from each of the pictures. The same golden brown hari, though it had been varying degrees of curly and frizzy, now tames down to wavy curls. That same soft face, once the face of a child, and now that of a young woman. And those eyes, those gorgeous, beautiful, warm, inquiring eyes.

"Oh, um just looking at some of your family's photographs," he said, gesturing to the wall in front of him.

She gave him a questioning look as she came up beside him, looking at the wall of photos.

"Oh, those. Yeah, it's taken forever to get them to get it down to only those. They used to even have pictures of me was I was a baby, laying on my stomach…butt naked. Gods, it took me forever to talk them into taking _those _down," she said with a shake of her head and Severus chuckled darkly under his breath.

"But what about the ones that were taken in the Wizarding world? How are they, well, what I mean to ask is, who would you get to develop them the muggle way?" he asked, tripping over his words as he looked at the two pictures that he was mainly talking about, the one of the Yule Ball and the other which must have been taken right after her sixth year.

"Collin Creevy…h-he took them. Apparently that one," she said with a shaking voice as she pointed to the one of her, Harry, and Ron at the Hogsmead station, "was one of the last pictures that he ever took in the Wizarding world. He pretty much stopped after that year. And then, of course…well, you know." She looked down, away from the photographs. His eyes and expression softened and he put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her gently closer. And surprisingly (at least for Severus) instead of pulling away, she leaned into his touch.

Finally, sniffling, she looked up at him, wiping away at a stray tear. She smiled up at him sadly. And with a sigh she said, "Thanks. Now come on, let's go get settled it," letting his arm drop away from her shoulder and grabbing his hand, pulling him along down the hallway.


	28. Past and Present Reflections

**Sorry It took So long and I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. I just can't seem to focus on one thing these days. I'm so sorry guys but I hope you like this little snit-bit. Love You guys!**

* * *

Ameila and Daniel Granger looked up the stairs, watching the pair, Severus putting his arm around her, Hermione immediately calming at his touch. It was as if the two Snapes had been, and were still, in their own little world together, basking in the glow of it.

"Would you look at them! Aren't they so sweet together, Dan?" Ameila said as her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"I admit that she could have been stuck with a worse man, but I'm still not sure about the age difference," Daniel grumbled.

"We ourselves have thirteen years between us. They've only a few years more than that," she pushed and he sighed and nodded. "_And_ you can see that, though he's quite cautious about showing it or even feeling it, he cares deeply for her and takes good care of her."

"Apparently, from her letters, he doesn't show it much," Dan said and his wife just shrugged.

She grinned and nudged him. ""Some men don't show their affection as easily are first. Know what I mean?" This earned her an eye roll from companion.

"So I was a bit lacking at first in the romance department, but you can hardly blame me. I was 30 and an old family friend, and you were 17 and the most amazing woman I had ever met, the one who got me the most, not to mention the fact that you were supposed to be off limits."

Ameila laughed and said, "Well, that didn't really stop you in the long run, now did it?" And he smiled, giving her a peck on the top of her head.

"No, it didn't and for the life it has given me I'm glad for that fact"

She gave a content sigh, leaning her back against him more for a little bit longer before pulling herself out of his arms to start off towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Well know we know why Hermione's parents weren't all flippy when they found out about the law.**


	29. Roomily Magical

**Hey guys. As I promised, I typed up this chapter. AND if you review this right away, like, eh, three reviews, heck even two, I'll have the next chapter up today as well. Which, knowing me, I'll probably put it up anyways. Any who, I'm so sorry that I left you guys like that. I'm back, not very consistently back, but I'm back! And so, um, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"And this is my room… Or, well, technically it's used as the guest room, but it used to be my room, during the summer after the Last Battle," Hermione explained as she opened the door to the room and stepped inside.

The walls were a gold, almost beish. The comforter on the bed was gold with silver with a read and greed Christmas quilt at the foot of the bed as well. Underneath the window stood a desk, a stack of extra paper on one side with a pencil holder full of pens on the other. A large floor lamp stood in the corner as well. A small vanity and stool stood up against another wall with a dresser beside it. A door on the same well led off to another room which Severus assumed to be the bathroom. There were four tall bookcases on one side of the room, filled to the brim with books and covering more than half of the wall, and beside then sat a small love seat with a reading lamp. Hermione and Severus's suitcases sat on the bed and a few paintings hung on the walls. In all it was a pretty plain room, nothing really fancy about it. Well, that is, if you didn't notice the shimmer of magic glittering just faintly about the room.

"So what's behind the glamour?" Severus asked, gesturing to the walls. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That _would_ be the first thing that you noticed, wouldn't it? Not the great view? Or the Christmas colors?"

"Just remove the glamour," he said with a smirk, and with a sigh, she dug through her pockets, finally coming up with her wand. Flicking her wrist, the shimmering wavered for a moment before dissipating a moment later. Wizarding photographs and fan flags of Gryffindor, Bulgarian, and Ireland Quidditch teams were now o n the walls. Her Wizarding things suddenly appeared on her desk and list of charms and a few bottles of 'Sleekez Hair Serum' shimmered into place on the vanity. Real 'fairy' lights shimmered around the vanity and window. And finally, a miniature version of the ceiling in the Great Hall covered the ceiling of the room, showing a picture of the blazing sun outside. Severus marveled at the magic behind it all, wondering for a moment where she (Hermione) had learn to do it all.

"Happy now? I was gonna take the glamour down later when I had had the chance to put up a few yuletide charms," Hermione said as she put her wand away again.

"No offence, but I actually like it better this way. But how did you get your ceiling like that?" he asked, staring up at it all.

"I looked up that enchantment that they used for the Great Hall and just… downsized it a bit, " she replied with an off-handed shrug as she flopped down on the bed, stretching out on her back.

Severus leaned against the door frame, still looking around the room. "Interesting color choice," he said, nodding towards the bed.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, not even bothering to look up at hi,. "The comforter is mine and the quilt only comes out at Christmas. Don't get a big head about having a little bit of 'Slytherin' colors out at Christmas," she said, sounding thoroughly annoyed about being bothered.

He chuckled, pushing away from the door and walking over to the bed, sitting down on the left side of the twin sized bed, sighing softly as he stared up at the shinning, sunny, ceiling.

* * *

**So, that was the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**:) Love you all!**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	30. Weaknesses Found, and a Beach Bunny

**Hey again. I know that this is like uber soon but I felt really bad about letting you guys go and I had already put myself in the mood to type so you guys got totally lucky! This chapter was really fun for me to write and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Also, it's a bit longer that the one before it. I've been working on that. :)  
**

* * *

"No. I don't _do_ swimming."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband [A.N. :I just LOVE that. _Husband_… Ooo! Shivers!] and sighed. "That's like saying you don't do Sun, or water, or… well, you get the point. Anyways, you have to," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Severus cocked an eyebrow at her. "_**I**_**have** to? Excuse me, but **I** don't **have **to do anything. **You** and perfectly welcome to go and get full of sand, tired, get salt water and who knows what else, in your hair, eyes, nose, and mouth, and get burnt so badly that you'll look like a steamed lobster. **I** am staying here; cool, relaxed, and content to stay this way for the entire trip."

She walked up to him, barely more than half a foot between them. "Yes, **You** do," she said, poking him in the chest. "**You**(_poke_) are my husband, and therefore, **You**(_poke_) are legally part of **My**(_poke_) family. As such, **You**(_poke_) need to spend this time with **Me**(_poke_) and **My**(_poke_) **Family**(_poke_). And since we're going to spend the day at the beach, **You**(_poke_) are coming as well. Plus, you don't even have to get in the water. You can just stay on shore under out umbrella in a beach chair. But, by Merlin, **You**(_poke_). **Are**(_poke_). **Going**(_poke_)!" she fumed, stomping her foot like a child and glaring at him icily.

Severus's mouth set itself in a straight line, eyes narrowing. And then…

"No." He said the single word, leaning down, eye to eye with her, as close as he could be without touching. And then he turned, walking out of the room.

* * *

Finally, Hermione walked down the stairs, her hair in two braids, in a black string bikini with white hibiscus flowers printed on it with metallic-ish silver edging. She had on a pair of pig black sunglasses and a pair of flip-flops that matched her swimsuit perfects, right down to the flower print and silver. A white beach bag was swung on her arm, the top of her towel coming out a bit at the mouth of the bag. [A.N.: I know that she wouldn't wear something like this but it's funny and it's for the good of my story. :)]

She stopped at the door to the living room, looking in at Severus who was sitting in an armchair reading, and completely oblivious to her presence.

"You know, this is your last chance, we leave in about ten minutes," she said, setting down her bag at her feet and leaning against the door frame. Severus's head jerked up, startled from his book. And then, upon seeing Hermione, his eyes grew fractional wider [A.N.: Because we all know that he wouldn't let her see that he was totally checking her out. Or that he was stunned that he _was_ checking her out. :P]

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I _said_ that this is your last chance if you wanted to come with us because we leave in about ten minutes," she repeated, shifting her weight to the other foot.

He looked back down at his book, then up at her again before sighing and setting his book on the end table beside where he had sat. Standing up he said, "Well, I don't have trunks or a towel."

Her face broke out into a wide grin, saying, "Easily solved. We have extra towels in the linen cupboard, I'll get you one. And we can just take something of yours and transfigure it."

He hesitated a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose together and closing his eyes, before glancing at the young woman and letting out a sigh, nodding with a, "Fine."

* * *

25 minutes later, Dan, Ameila, Severus, and Hermione pulled into the parking lot to the public beach and before the car was even completely parked and shut off, Hermione already had her beach bag and was jumping out of the car and onto the asphalt, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Hurry up! Come on! Hurry!" she called, fairly radiating excitement.

Ameila, laughing at her daughter's antics, got out of the car, her white cover up over her one-piece bathing suit, plain white flip-flops smacking on the ground. Next out was Severus, clad in a black tee shirt and silver and black trunks and black sandals [A.N.: Because, what else would he wear but black? Lol] He raised an eyebrow at his young wife as she continued her bouncing, occasionally stopping to tap her foot impatiently, huffing.

Turning to his (and at this title he rolls his eyes) _mother-in-law_, he asked her, "And is she **_always_** like this about the beach?"

Ameila looked over at him (Severus) as Dan finally got out of the car, going around back and opening up the trunk.

"Well, not always, but a lot of the time, yeah," she said with a laugh and he couldn't help be laugh as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up, **_while_** you're helping Dad," Hermione said, finally having had stopped bouncing long enough to get her arms so full of beach stuff (towels, bags, chairs, etc.) that you couldn't even see her head, let alone her face and Severus _highly_ doubted that should could see around that stuff either. And her uncertain wobbling off in the wrong direction pretty much confirmed that much.

Striding quickly over to her side, Severus put his hands on her shoulders, still her movements and taking most of her hard load, looking down at her and saying, "Just calm down for a moment, would you?"

She sighed, nodding.

'_This is going to be a long day_,' Severus thought to himself.

* * *

**Ah, who would have guessed that Hermione was such a beach bunny, eh? lol. I just LOVE this side of Hermione because, really, we don't know a lot about her, even in the books. Half of her life is unknown as far as her muggle family. I mean, we don't even know her parents real names. I just make stuff up because, really, it's funny and it gives us a deeper look at our favorite book worm.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**~Lilly Rae~**

**P.S. I recently figured out how to do that little gray line thing. I think it's just SO cool. :)  
**


	31. Blush Worthy Moments

**So after the flood of reviews that I found out that I had this morning from people asking me to please update, I had to comply. :)**

**This is actually the last of the pre-written chapters that I had (which I realized that when I wrote this chapter is had been over a year ago!).**

**Um, the first part of the chapter (up to the *) I wrote as myself from the balcony of the condo that we had been staying in at the beach but I found it later and changed it a bit for Hermione. I really hope that you guys like it. I know it IS short (the actual chapter was only about 806 words, give or take a few) but know that I have the last of the pre-written chapters out the way I actually feel a bit more motivated to write more of the story. Meaning, the chapters might get longer, probably, because I am honestly ashamed that with as many chapters as this story has it only has a bit over 16,000 to 17,000 words TOTAL! I mean it should have hit 20,000 words a long time ago! And my writing will sound a little different considering that all of this stuff was write almost a full year ago. But, I'm glad that I'm back on this story. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it. And missed you guys! WEll, I'm done talking (for now) enjoy the chapter!  
**

_**

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I sat in my chair out on the beach, the sun's rays shining down on me as I stretched out, watching the waves as they broke, rolling onto the beautiful sand. A soft cool Breeze blew through, brushing between the fronds on the palm trees behind us. Blowing coolly across my smiling, peaceful face. The sea gulls, by now so tame from the people, flew calmly and almost majestically above me and the families and happy couples walking through the surf and sand. People of all ages playing in the waves and building sand castles further in on the sandy shore.

Long grass and sea oats fluttered behind us in small patches on the dunes. And everything about the moment practically sigh, sang, _breathed_ complete calm and serenity. I had a(n) amour de la mer, a love of the ocean. But as calm and peaceful as it was, I was much too excited to sit still for too very much longer.*

"Come on," I said, jumping up and grabbing Severus's hand, trying (though partially in vane) to pull him up.

"No, like I said. I don't _do_ the beach on a regular day and today, though I'm putting up with it, I don't like the water," he said.

I let go of his hand and glared down at him for a moment. And then, I pouted my lips, clasped my hands together and held them to my chest, drawing out my pleading puppy dog eyes that had always seemed to work (or at least _most_ of the time.

"_Please?_" I begged, using a sweet and innocent voice.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh, and relented, standing up and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't let the fact that you can change my mind _occasionally_ got to your head. I knew that I would never hear the end of it if I didn't join you," he said, his tone slightly grouchy but I could tell that he wasn't _really_ mad.

"So? What's not to let go to my head? I successfully got **you**, 'Bat of the Dungeons' to come to the **beach**. If that isn't something to be proud of, I don't know what is," I joked, nudging him with my shoulder.

By this time we were walking in the ocean, the water coming up to the middle of my shins. I kicked the water as we walked parallel to the sandy shore and it sprinkled back at us. We spent most of our walk in companionable silence. I swam a bit, and got dunked when I splashed Severus in the face with a whole bunch of water. And then, the day was over so quickly and we had just finished packing up and were walking back up to the car.

"So, was it as horribly unpleasant as you thought it would be?" I asked as we made the trek up to the car, now quite tired.

"No," was his one word answer. And he sounded just as tired as I felt.

"Did you have a good time?"

"_***Sigh***_ Well, and if you ever repeat this to anyone in the Wizarding world I will deny it and begin thinking up many a cruel and unusual punishment for you-" "Like you don't already." he glared down at me before continuing. "-I actually did enjoy myself. Of course, the best part was getting you back for completely soaking me."

"Hay, you have to admit that you _were_ hot in that shirt of yours," I said, and it sounded like he was choking on something.

"I looked _**what**_?" he sputtered out and I blushed at what he had thought I meant, (even if that was true also).

"What I meant was that it was very sunny out today and that you looked quite overly warm was all," I explained. "Really, you've listened to the way the students talk far too much."

He looked embarrassed for a moment before smirking at me and saying, "Of course Hermione. Just keep telling yourself that. What ever helps you sleep better at night. We'll both know the truth."

I gaped at him, but I could not help but think back to the way he had looked with his shirt soaked through, clinging to his muscles. And at that, I blushed again, turning my head away from him as we got in the car, fighting to hide my blush or at least control it a bit.

The soft vibrations of the car reminded me of just how tired I really was and I didn't think to stop myself as I leaned my head against Severus's shoulder, drifting in the place between sleep and consciousness, gazing with wavering vision out with window at the darkness.

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Um, again, as I'm sure I've said a million times, please review. Your reviews are what got these (relatively) new chapters out so fast! And I just love it when I get your reviews! Anywho, um, that's it for now. Review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!  
**


	32. Sleeping, In the Same Bed

**I just thought this little chapter up and laughed my head off while I was doing so. I love this one and I hope you guys like it too.**

_**

* * *

Hermione's Point Of View**_

It was only when I stood in the bathroom, freshly washed and my hair still damp, standing there in my pajamas which were just an only pair of cotton shorts that hit just above the knee and an almost thread bare old cotton shirt that was about four sizes too big and almost completely covered my short, save about two or three inches, that this was that actual first night that I was consciously sharing a bed to sleep in with **him**.

"Oh my freaking gods," I whispered under my breath.

I felt my heart pick up speed and I looked more than a little pale. "Crap." I realized that he would more than likely notice my lack of color at least and I turned on the faucet to hot and splashed the water on my face, praying that I would look a little pinker instead of like a white sheet. I was mentally trying to smack myself into the head as I dried of my face a little, trying to rid the thought from my mind as I unlocked the door and tried to look tired although I was now wide awake. With eyes half lidded, fluttering a bit as though I was trying to stay awake for a few moments longer, I didn't look at him as he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door.

My eyes no longer tired to hide the fact that, though my body was extremely tired, my mind was wide awake. I slid under the covers on the right side of the bed [A.N.: that's if you were standing at the foot of the bed look straight at it] and closed my eyes, hoping to _dear __**GOD**_ that he would at least _think_ that I was asleep, or at least go along with the fact that I was pretending.

My curled into a crescent shape as I lay on my side. And then, I head the door to the bathroom creak open, insanely soft foot steps cross the floor and stand at the other side of the bed, and just as I thought he would get in, he hesitated.

And I thought that he must be recalling the one pervious time we had shared a bed. And I had woken him up, screaming. And I felt terrible now. Because now he was unsure of just where he should be comfortable or make me feel better.

I made a sound that I had once heard myself make when I was asleep (never trust boys with a tape recorder to sleep in the same room as you. Terribly embarrassing blackmail, that stuff is) and shifted to make more room. Thankfully, he took the hint and got in and lay down.

And surprisingly, just like that all my nerves were gone and I felt safe and calm. The feeling of him laying there, just inches, maybe, away was surprisingly nice. Just to have the presence there. And I fell right asleep.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling over so the sunlight from the window and the ceiling wasn't directly in my eyes. And in so doing that, I noticed three things.

One, I was a LOT closer to Severus than I last remembered. Like to the point that part of my side was on his once I flipped over, and I hadn't even moved spots, just my position.

Two, I had a pudgy half kneazle curled up on top of us _both_.

And three, my oversized shirt had somehow bunched and ridden itself up to the embarrassingly high position of just under my chest. _Real nice_. Don't ya just love life?

"You know, at one point I was sort of afraid that that cat of yours was going to net itself in your hair."

I turned just enough that when I opened my eyes I was staring right into his. Fate plays sick jokes on me in the mornings.

"Good morning to you, too," I mumbled, turning back to my pervious position with my head in his shoulder. I sighed, not wanting to move, but reached and pulled my shirt down to at least my waist and popped my knee up to shake Crookshanks off. I heard his hit the floor with a hiss at me and I didn't give it another thought other than to burrow further into the warmth of the blankets, and surprisingly, the man beside me.

I was going to sleep in a bit more and nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**THis was actually inspired by someone, and please forgive me because I simply can not remember who, meantion that they wished that they knew Hermione's reaction to waking up in Severus's bed. And then this was born.**

**Hope you like it. **

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	33. Good Morning Dear, Morning Confessional

**AS much as I like the way that they bond in the chapter, I'm pretty sad that it's not quite long enough for my taste. But, truly, it was all that I could get out of the scene seeing as I usually just write one chapter per scene or connected topic. And I didn't want to just jump into the rest of their morning and day just yet so I thought that this would be quite alright for a little morning tid bit.  
**

_**

* * *

Normal Point Of View**_

To say the Severus Snape was stunned at Hermione's rather nonchalant attitude to waking up _right_ next to him and then **cuddling** up to him. _**Cuddling**_. '_That word shouldn't even be in the English language_,' he thought to himself, trying to ignore the lightly dozing girl - 'c_orrection, woman_' he mentally clarified as she cuddled up closer - that was on his side. '_Fate is cruel_.'

But, surprisingly, and he would repeat this to no one, he couldn't even believe that he was admitting it in his own mind, having her there was… comfortable. Nice. And he was honestly have a hard time believing that he was not dreaming, other than the fact that the cat had just jumped onto the bed and was kneading the blankets, accidentally scratching him just slightly.

He felt her rousing awake again as she let out a gentle, consciously awake, sigh.

"You know, you can't just sleep the day away," he said, looking at her calm face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes I can, I'm on vacation," she pointed out, her voice showing remnants of her long sleep.

He sighed, closed his eyes, rolling them when she could not tell and said, "Alright then, you _can_ but you shouldn't, you know."

She stuck her tongue out at him, giving a bleary, smirky smile. "You're right… And you're terrible."

"How so?"

"You've changed your whole attitude to me and everything in just the short time that we've been here. I'm going to end up getting used to it and get whiplash when we go back."

His expression was still soft, but the smile breezed off of his features. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, meaning it.

"Eh, don't be. I'm glad that you're opening up and toning down… I like this side of you. It's softer and… fun-er, if you'll excuse my grammar."

"Are you always this… honestly open in the mornings?"

"I'm comfortable, still tired, and I tend to say a lot of stuff that I usually wouldn't but is honestly true… plus it's just good to be home I guess. But I'd better get up and at least throw on some clothes that I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen in," she said, burying her head in his arm for a moment longer before pulling away and getting up.

Severus made a mental note to talk to her more often in the early mornings when she first wakes up… and a note to keep more of this attitude when he went back to Hogwarts… or at least a little of it.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand had hardly noticed half of what she had said, so unlike her usual demeanor and coolly collected mind. Grabbing a tee shirt (sky blue) and a pair of jeans, she set off to the bathroom to change, not really noticing that Severus was still laying in bed, dazed from their little morning conversation.

* * *

**Yes, I know that it was short, I'm sorry. I just had this one little idea and I wanted to get it out. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Oh, and before I do the usual, 'Please Review' thing, I would like to ask you all for your help.**

**I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for gifts that they could give each other (and hermione's parents if I'm totally honest, though I have a few ideas for them) and I was wondering it you all would be so kind as to offer up some ideas. It would really help me get motivated to get to writing even more (and longer hopefully) chapters.**

**So, yes, please review, give me your ideas, and I hope you all liked this little chapter.**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	34. Microwavable Bacon

**My stomach hurts from laughing so hard as I wrote this. I LOVE the title. I mean really, when do you get the chance to entitle something "Microwavable Bacon". It was too good to pass up. That and I probably couldn't have come up with another title anyways.**

**Sadly, it seems to me that only after I wrote this did I realize it was a bit of a filler chapter. But really, I think that I couldn't put another chapter in it's place it's just too gosh darned (because I really don't cuss, though I don't mind it) hilarious, to me at least.**

**Well, I can tell that you're just DYING to know just what is so funny that I wrote, so here's the chapter.**

* * *

Fresh faced after washing her face and putting on some decent clothing, Hermione opened the door to her bedroom to see Severus already dressed.

"Good morning," she chirped, smiling happily.

"I do believe that we already covered that," he said, quirking an eyebrow, smirky smile there on his face.

"No, not officially. So I thought I'd say it, you know, politeness and all."

And with that, she tossed another smile over her shoulder and left the room and Severus could swear that he heard her _**skipping**_ down the hallway. He decided that he would probably never understand Hermione Jane _**Snape**_ (it still sounded oddly nice to him, but, you know, _**odd**_) and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to _**completely**_ (because, surprises were nice, right?) understand her. Although, he was **sure** that he probably never would, even in the end.

* * *

"Good morning," Hermione said as she glided into the kitchen to find Ameila standing by the kettle on the stove, a cup of tea in one hand, looking out the window.

"You're chipper this morning. Sleep well?" she asked, smiling softly at her daughter.

"Goodness, if it weren't for Crookshanks and the sun, I'd probably still be in bed," she said, beaming as she walked up and gave her mother a hug before beginning to fish around in the refrigerator. "Ah, ready cooked, microwavable bacon. I think that I've honestly missed this." she came up with a box, closing the door before any more cold air got out.

"How many times have I heard you go on about the food at your school and yet you miss _microwavable bacon_?" her mother sounded only slightly perturbed, as though this were usual behavior for the girl.

"Maman, how many times must I tell you that even though this-" she held up the box "-will probably end up being the death of me, nothing can beat the irresistible taste of this prepackaged, preservative covered, fat wrapped, death trap." **[A.N.: Okay, okay, I totally know that Hermione usually wouldn't act like that. It's more of a Ron thing, but I happen to love ready made microwavable bacon, seriously, it's one of my favorite things for breakfast. And so, since I'm the author, I am abusing my power to bring my love of this stuff onto Hermione. :P]** And Ameila couldn't help but laugh as her daughter happily made her (totally unhealthy, sure to give a heart attack) breakfast.

Just as the microwave went off, Severus made his way into the kitchen as well.

"Good morning, Severus. Sleep well?" Ameila asked, with a smile that turned a bit bemused as she took another look at Hermione as she happily began eating a piece of bacon. She picked up a piece, held it in the air for a moment, leaned her head back, and drop the whole piece in.

"I um…" _*__**odd look in Hermione's direction***_ "… Yes. Um, quite well, thank you," Severus said, his questioning look only dropping for a moment as he looked again at Ameila and then turned bemused as he sat down beside the young woman at the table (Hermione) and she didn't even notice him at all.

"Are you quite enjoying yourself? Would you like me to give you a moment alone with your… pork?" he said teasingly as he reached for a piece of the bacon in front of her.

She frowned and lightly smacked his hand, grabbing the piece of bacon. "It's rude to take from another person's plate, you know," she stated almost snobbishly. "And even if it weren't, I was about to eat that piece."

"Along with the dozen other pieces?"

"Yes."

He smirked at her, his lips curling as he grabbed the piece of _freaking microwavable __**bacon**_ from her hand and plopped it into his mouth, chewing it up and swallowing before saying "Ha" into her face as she glared back at him.

"I see that the _'children'_ are awake," Daniel remarked as he entered the kitchen as well, his expression: amusement.

"They've reverted back to eight year olds. Very rambunctious and competitive eight year olds," Ameila replied, shaking her head with a grin as the two '_adults_' fought for each piece of the greasy stuff. Dan made his way over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly on the top of her head. "It's strangely endearing," she said and the two watch the immaturity of their daughter and son-in-law.

* * *

**Like with the chapter at the beach, I've found that I love immature!Hermione and Sweet/Fun/Funny!Severus. They are just too good to pass up. :) Squees abounded in this chapter (in my head). I hope it made you guys laugh or at least say "huh?" and chuckle a bit at my stupidity for writing this.**

**And once again I would like to ask for help for present ideas. I have also decided that I would... wait, I mustn't give it away. but OH how funny it will be. :) And... yeah, oh it is just too good, but it isn't the presents that **_they_** are going to give each other, so I still need help with that. :( So please, PM me or put it in a comment, just tell me your ideas! Check out My profile for a poll on the presents!  
**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	35. Broken Box Realization

**Hi again. This one was actually pretty persistent about not getting written quite fast enough for me. I hate it when that happens. Now then the plot is thickening in the back of my mind... I think. lol. :) I have been loving the gift ideas that you all are giving me though I still need more. I'm just quite stuck on Hermione's gift to Severus. Gosh, why does he have to be so hard to buy for! :) :P Oh, and this chapter contains a few little fluffy moments (actually it's quite comedic) that I hope you'll like. Ah, and the underlined words are French words. I've been working to get a little french in there seeing as it hasn't been in much so I've been putting in a few french words. Just to let you know, atroce means terrible. And, I'm certainly no french maid as it has been pointed out that my french is "atroce". Hey, blame the dictionary . com translator. :) WEll, here's the chapter.  
**

* * *

As Severus sat in an armchair in the living room reading (because that's just what he does when he doesn't have a cauldron) when he paused and thought for a moment. He knew that Daniel had had to go to work but that Hermione and Ameila were still here. But he couldn't hear anything. And he realized, with a bit of a shock, that he had gotten used to her presence, to her incessant chatter, to _**her**_. And he actually _**missed**_ having her near him.

'_If that old coot were here right now held be chuckling and twinkling his eyes out!_' he thought to himself. Sighing, looked tried to bring his attention back to the book in his hands, kneading the bridge of his nose. And then…

_***Crash* *Bang***_ And with that the sound of shattering glass filled the house.

His years of espionage brought back his whip like reflexes and he sprang from his chair and racing up the stairs to where the sound had originated. Moving swiftly down the hallway he found that a door had opened up in the wall around the corner and a beat up looking box sat at the opening, stairs leading up behind it.

The sound of running feet raced towards him and he drew out his wand defensively. Now he could see there feet and half a moment later, a slightly dusty Hermione stood in front of him with a surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, stepping around the dilapidated box at the bottom of the steps.

"I heard a crash and I was coming up to make sure that everything was okay. I hadn't seen you around the house in awhile or your mother and I was a bit…"

"Worried?" she smiled as she supplied the word from where he had trailed off. And she learned that it was possible for Severus Snape to actually blush a bit. "Don't worry, everything's okay… for the most part." She sighed, brushing herself off a bit.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Is everything alright, ma chérie?" they heard Ameila call down to Hermione. "How bad is the damage?"

Hermione remembered the box and turned around, bending over and opening up the poor cardboard thing. She grimaced and sighed "Grand-mère's angel is cracked and the antique powder blue balls among other things."

"What are you talking about?" Severus was officially in the dark about _**everything**_ that was going on.

He bent over just a bit to look over her into the box. (Bad idea) and just as he did, Ameila was walking down the stairs and Hermione stood up, banging straight into his chest, knocking them both backward and onto the ground, Hermione laying on top of her poor husband. And them laying on the ground, shocked expressions, Hermione on top of him, was how Ameila found them a half second later. She looked at them, took in their startled expressions, and shook her head, shaking a little from repressing her chuckles and said, "I don't even want to know," finally letting out a little laugh.

"You're an atroce mother, you know," Hermione grumbled, but she couldn't hold back her grin but for a moment before she smiled. Ameila walked over, offering out her hand in a silent invitation to help her daughter up. [A.N.: I know that that wording didn't sound _quite_ right.] Hermione rolled her eyes, chuckling a bit as she allowed her mother to heave her up before turning around to help up Severus as her mother headed back up the stairs. It took both hands and quite a bit of energy (he's tall! And he weighs more than her!) and in the end after he actually helped her help him (yeah confusing), smirking all the way at her, she didn't drop her hands. They locked gazes and after a moment, without breaking eye contact, she giggled at the absurdity of it all.

"Now just what are you going on about?" he asked the young woman who still held his hands, leaning in a bit closer. She caught her breath.

"…Christmas decorations. W-we were getting out the old boxes of Christmas decorations and I… I tripped." She stuttered through her words, feeling suddenly shy. And Severus couldn't help but smirk even more at her clumsiness. She flushed. "The box was heaviest and…" she trailed off, finally breaking the lock that had been on the two of them.

"You know, you have a wand," he pointed out. It seemed absurd to him that, as the brightest witch of her age, she wouldn't be using her wand to help with a difficult task.

"Well, we've always do it like this and so to change tradition now just because I can legally use magic would just feel wrong," she explained.

He sighed, clearly not getting it as he pointed his wand at the contents of the battered box, wordlessly repairing it. "You could have at least fixed it all," he said, and she flushed, obviously not having thought about it in all of the… "_**excitement**_".

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking down.

"Now, would you like some help? By hand? We all know just how heavy cardboard is." he teasingly offered and she grudgingly nodded with a sigh and they started up the stairs to help Mrs. Granger with the rest of the boxes.

* * *

**So, I hope that you like the chapter. I had a hard time writing it this morning so I cranked up some christmas music (yup, my own personal Christmas in July) and tried to let my creativity flow. Oh and soon(ish) Severus and Hermione will have a VERY sweet moment! Oh, gosh, I just spilled a little secret. :) Blame the creativity still flowing. LALALA. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter!**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	36. Decorating

**Oh my gosh guys!!!!! It's been like a year since I last updated!!!! I feel awful. I've been caught up with school and being a freshman in high school and ugh. I just got grounded from my iTouch and so I actually have some time to actually write again. Lol I know, lame reason for me to say. Lol I'm 15 now. WHOOOO. I know you guys don't care. Sorry. This is me ranting and everything. Ugh. Honors English is so ugh. I LOVE the class but it's also the reason why I'm grounded from my iTouch. But I'm guessing that you guys are happy that I'm grounded from my little life (my life basically equals my iTouch because it pretty much has my life on there) lol so yeah. Um so yeah. This chapter, I'm warning you, is kinda terrible/rusty because I haven't written in SO LONG!!!! Oh my gosh. I feel terrible about it. But honestly, I'm sorry if it's sucky. So yeah. Sorry lovelies!**

**

* * *

**

They finally managed to get all of the Christmas decorations out of the attic and into the living room, with no more damages. "That's the last of it?" Severus asked as he brushed the dust off his hands after putting down the last box. Piles of boxes littered the room as the three stood in the center of it all.

"Yep. Now that the easy part it done with, we can get to the real work of it all," Amelia said happily, tossing her arm around her daughter's shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. "Dear, would you start for me? I need to make a call to the office."

"Of course, mum," Hermione replied as her mother headed off to the kitchen. She turned to her husband. "Would you help me set up the tree? It can get rather heavy." He nodded as she walked over to a large long box, beaten up and battered with age, bringing a pair of scissors with her. She dragged the blade of the packaging tape and opened the flaps to look in on the contents. Inside laid pieces of an old faux Christmas fir that looked, at the moment, as if it had definitely seen better days.

"_That_ is your _Christmas tree_?" Severus asked, looking at it with disdain.

"Yes. We've used this tree every Christmas since I can remember even knowing what Christmas was." Her voice sounded slightly defensive against his own tone. That shabby looking "contraption" held many of her childhood Christmas memories. She could see in her mind's eye, herself as a child, bounding down the stairs into the living room on Christmas morning, looking to see what St. Nicholas had brought her. "It may not look like much but it always looks amazingly beautiful. Simply because of all the love put in it."

"I'll take your word for it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He had been in the Wizarding world for far to long. "Just help me set out all of the pieces that way we can attach them to the tree."

* * *

It had been a trying process in which Severus came **this close** to breaking the beloved Christmas tree, but they finally, with many a harsh word uttered, managed to get the tree fully constructed in the far corner of the living room. Fake pine needles stuck out of Hermione's hair in odd places and both of their arms bore the "wounds" of battling the tree.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?" Hermione said, sighing as she stared at the tree. Severus had to admit, the tree wasn't the sad squat little thing that he had originally thought it to be, although he would never actually admit it to Hermione.

"It was.... manageable," He said and she knew that she couldn't ask for anything more than that. "Well at least we've gotten that out of the way, now on to the fun part, decorating..."

* * *

**Who else thinks that it would be funny to see Severus decorating with Hermione for Christmas? Lol I'm sorry but this is all that I can get out for a chapter. Um.. I know that you guys are hating me for this filler chapter but I'm trying to get back into it. I know that it needs more work and everything but oh well. I love you guys and I hope that you at least like the chapter a bit. **


	37. Trim The Tree

**I feel sooooo terrible about leaving for about, oh I don't know, a YEAR! I really can't say how sorry I am. So I'll cut to the chase and give you what you really want, a chapter!**

* * *

Although Hermione had helped Severus decorate the trees in the Great Hall in years past, she had never really paid much attention to how little work he had actually done, how very little spirit he had. Each and every Christmas song and carol that came out of the radio he scoffed at and it was becoming quite the bother. Garland was draped around Hermione's shoulders, making her look like a Christmas sprite and she refused to let his cold shoulder to Christmas darken her afternoon.

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, You gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special." _

"Must you sing Hermione? It really isn't necessary is it?" Severus looked at her in disdain. She stood on her tiptoes, precariously balanced as she leaned and stretched to place an ornament on the branch that was out of reach. Looking over her shoulder at him for a moment was all the acknowledgement she gave.

_"A crowded room, friends with tired eyes _

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice _

_My God I thought you were someone to rely on _

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _

_A man undercover but you tore me apart _

_Oooh Oooh_

_Now I've found real love you'll never fool me again."_

Severus looked at her. Her top rode up along her back and he forced himself to look away._ 'She's your wife,'_ said a voice but he shook his head. _'By law only. It matters not if I…..don't mind her,'_ he thought but the other voice butted back in. _'You like her, enjoy her, and obviously appreciate her appearance.' _Severus rolled his eyes and turned towards the window, placing a ceramic Father Christmas on the sill.

"Severus?" He turned back around to face Hermione. She was glaring up at the tree, ornament in hand.

"Yes?"

"…..I'm too short." He laughed at her statement, walking over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't reach the branch and I've been trying for the past few minutes. Mind helping?" He looked down at her as she presented the ornament to him. Taking it he asked where she wanted the colourful ball to hang. One ornament turned into two into three and on. . . .

* * *

Severus stepped back, appraising the work they had done decorating. Tinsel, garland, lights, ornaments, adorned the tree. Candles graced the fireplace as well as stockings and (upon Hermione's insistence that her mother would simply put it up anyway) a sprig of mistletoe dangled in the doorframe. The only thing missing was the angel tree topper. He reached for it and Hermione who had been looking around at the decorations as well smacked his hand away.

"What was that for?"

"You can't put the angel on. It's tradition, we wait until we're all together on Christmas Eve," she said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hasn't tradition ever heard of efficiency?"

"Obviously not, so there."

"Such a child you are," he said and she stuck out her tongue at him as if to prove this fact.

"Christmas brings out the child in everyone. That's the best part." And the look in her eyes made him believe it.

* * *

**I know it's short but I feel so bad about leaving the story I kind of need the encouragement that some of you are still there. I hope you like what I have at least. Love all of you guys! Check out the poll on my profile please!**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	38. Of Christmas Spirit and Letters

**So I just realized that I need to have a Severus/Hermione kiss! It's coming I can just tell you that :) I know you are all impatient. By the way, it's the Saturday December 19th, 1998 (checked a calendar). Christmas holiday usually starts a week before Christmas for Hogwarts students and professors. Just a bit of trivia for my dear Potterlovers :) So that means that they are 5 days away from Christmas, that is if you don't count Christmas Day. My boyfriend is rather amused at my Harry Potter obsession and laughed when I told him I went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and spent $31.25 on Hermione Granger's wand, which happens to be GORGEOUS! Oh and just to let you know, Butterbeer is pretty freaking tasty! Hogsmead was amazing, except for the fact that they had a shop or two there that were supposed to be in Diagon Alley but I suppose I can't complain because that meant I got to go into Ollivander's. Onto the story!**

* * *

Hermione lay on her stomach, quill in hand as she wrote to Harry and Ron. Severus was occupied with a book in one of the armchairs so had decided to take the time to write her boys. But as much as she wished to share with them what was going on, there was really no way she could relay the trip so far to them without getting a howler in return. The boys wanted her to have a happy trip of course. They just didn't want Snape to be the cause of it, and if she was being completely honest with herself, he was. The parchment in front of her on a book on the floor simply wasn't going to be filled with the truth's about this vacation. Or at least not to the boys. '_Ginny would understand, at least a good bit more than those two,_' she thought, chewing on the end of her quill as her mother walked in.

"Goodness, I must say you've done a lovely job on decorating. And here Hermione told us all these years '_Professor Snape never really seems to get into the Christmas spirit'_," said Ameila with a laugh. Hermione's turned pink as her hair fell down around her face, blocking it from Severus's view.

His eyebrow arched up as he looked over at the witch on the floor. "Is that so?" he queried. "Why, all these years I thought I was just bursting at the seams with Christmas spirit. Its so very hard not to when you're around hundreds of students going on and on of nothing else." The tone of sarcasm in is voice was softened by a bit of a laugh at the girl.

"Of course you did '_Sev_.' You positively oozed it," Hermione teased, feeling a little tingle as she used a nickname. '_Sev? Hermione, girl, what are you thinking?_'

Now it may be true that there was something there that wasn't there before, but that didn't mean that either would admit it to themselves. But Ameila smiled at the two and glanced up at the mistletoe above her in the doorway. She could see it even if they couldn't.

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know it's only been two days since I last saw you, you wouldn't believe how my Christmas Holiday is going. The professor is actually getting along with my family which is a lovely change from most people hating him. It certainly makes things easier. We just finished Christmas decorating. You wouldn't believe that it really is Severus if you saw him. We went to the beach, you know how dearly I love being there. Life seems so much easier here than at Hogwarts. There are no prying eyes or rude comments. I so miss the snow though._

_Give my best wishes to your family, that is if your mother is still speaking to me for not coming. Remind the boys not to let their studies slack even if we are on holiday._

_Best Wishes,_

_Hermione __G-__ Snape_

She rolled up the parchment and took it over to the owl she had called for earlier, and gave it to the gentle bird, petting it before sending the beast off the the Burrow. She was still not used to being a Snape, especially now that she was home in the Granger household. Her life was so changed and yet she didn't feel as ill at ease as she once had. Comfortable was a good description of her life at the moment. She let out a sigh and grabbed her clutch, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around and saw Severus standing in the living room doorway. "Out, I have to do some Christmas shopping."

He nodded silently, looking thoughtful before asking, "Do you mind if I join you?" She was taken aback but smiled.

"Not at all."

* * *

I**t's so good to be home. Surfing scraped me up a good little bit. OH! Do you like my icon? It's on my profile and it's of me in front of Hogwarts! Totally happy :) **

**Hermione and Severus going shopping, so cute right? They are getting closer. Just remember that little bit of mistletoe. Seems Ameila is an eye twinkler just like Albus. Check out my profile please :) there's a poll for this story :) VOTE! I NEED YOU!  
**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	39. Christmas Shopping Near Mishap

**Sooooo, I'm totally back into writing again as you can see. 2 chapters in 2 days! Okay so guys, I LOVE reviews. KEEP EM COMIN! I have truly been trying trying trying to get to writing but you know how hard that can be sometimes :P**

**Also, go to my profile, yes that blue hyperlink of my name now click there, and do the poll! DOOOOO IT! I NEED YOU! I can't do the next chapters unless you go and vote on the poll. I'm sorry but it has to be done :/**

* * *

**Chapter: Christmas Shopping**

Severus Snape did not like Christmas shopping, especially muggle Christmas shopping. And it seemed that Fate was sending out all it had to tap-dance on his nerves concerning the activity. Screaming children, tense tones, yelling parents, stressed sales associates, clanking and stomping. The sounds overwhelmed the senses and drowned out any positive thoughts… or would have if he had been having any. _If one more bottom feeding little wart bumps into me I swear I'll shoot a bat-bogey hex to such an extreme that…_ *_**Thwamp***_ He whipped his head around to see the tousled tresses of his petite wife. Her face turned to look up at him and he saw the same annoyance that he had mirrored in her eyes, though slightly diluted of the hostility he felt. Around them the crowds moved around almost as a river or tide and the two stood in the middle of it all like a rock. As an overzealous mother shouldered Hermione so she fell against him, she motioned for him to lean in closer. Puzzled and hesitant Snape slightly moved his head down a fraction of an inch. Eyes rolling, she pulled him to her by his neck….. and put her mouth by his ear. 

"Let's get out of this tin of sardines," She said sounding both cheerful and annoyed.

He cleared his throat, nodded, and without conscious thought of it, put his hand on her lower back, glaring at the people in their way as he cleared the path and guided her through to the entrance of the department store. When they emerged from the cramped and crowded establishment, she looked up at him, relief evident on her face. She was quite disheveled, her hair bushing out more than usual and her clothes mussed up. And for once Severus didn't scold himself for thinking she looked rather nice when she was disheveled like such.

"Glad to be out of there?" Hermione inquired, slighting raising her voice to be heard over the sounds of "warm and joyous" Christmas tunes.

"_Glad,_ Hermione, doesn't even begin to describe the half of it. If another person had slammed into me, wizarding secrecy be damned, my wand would've been out and hexing the vile little toads."

"Good to see that you're still in a good mood," she joked, pushing him teasingly but ending up simply pushing herself back, and almost into a a rather large family with many rather not so large children. Severus pulled her to him, Hermione narrowly escaping an accident. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as his eyes scanned over her.

"You're alright?" She sighed and nodded just as who one would assume was the mother of the family Hermione had almost ran into come over, a worried look on her face.

"Miss, are you a'kay? With some many little 'uns it's hard to see when they're about to bump into someone," said the mother. "Did you get stepped on poppet?"

She opened her mouth to speak but before she had the chance she was cut off by Severus. "It's fine Madam. My wife has been a little lightheaded this afternoon and we were about to grab lunch so that something like this wouldn't happen. Thank you very much however for being….polite enough to check on her." At the word "wife" the older woman's eyebrows rose slightly but she keep quiet till he was done.

"Oh… well I am glad you aren't hurt. You two have a happy holiday," she said before walking off. Hermione looked incredulously up at her husband.

"Who are you and what have you done with Snape?" she half-joked.

"You ARE Snape you know."

"Not what I meant. You never introduce me as your wife, you are barely social on the best of occasions. What was that?" She moved slightly away from him and felt him stiffen for a moment so she kept close.

He looked a bit conflicted as to whether he should omit a bit…. "She called you "miss" and you are not a miss. You would have let it slide but I felt it only appropriate to straighten her out." '_You're Hermione Snape now and whether we wanted it or not, you're my wife and I'm not going to let some frazzled muggle to get it mixed up. Or let you allow her to.'_

"Well not necessarily…" she looked at him oddly and gave a little half smile. "Never mind all this. Let's get some lunch." And with his arm still around her, this time Hermione guided the two through the mall.

* * *

"I didn't know you liked lasagna," she said with a laugh at the ravenously hungry look on Severus's face when he saw the large plate of hot gooey cheesy pasta placed in front of him.

"Hermione, you forget that I'm only a half-blood with an overbearing muggle father who hated magic. We ate all of what he liked when I was home in the summer. His favorite kind of food was Italian and he seemed to have passed that on to me. And that's one of the few things at I _don't_ mind that he passed on."

She laughed, twirling angel hair pasta around her fork and spearing a shrimp on the end. "Mmmmm nothing better at Olive Garden™ then a good shrimp scampi," and with that she promptly took a bite, eyes closed savoring the taste. They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, the only noises being the sound of enjoyable dinning. When had to come to this? They enjoyed each other's company, could have personal conversations. Whenever it had happened, it was definitely for the better.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Lame ending. I WAS going to have them actually buy their gifts for one and other this chapter BUT I still have to get some poll answers. I hope you at least enjoyed the chapter :) I'm looking for a [very very very quick] beta-reader if anyone is interested. :) Go check out the poll and answer :) unfortunately they can't have Christmas until you do!**

_**I, **_Lilly Rae_** , do solemnly swear to review all the fics I read, regardless of the number of reviews, its age, or anything else. I have joined the Review Revolution.**_

_**Copy and Paste this into your profile to join the Revolution.**_

_**JOIN THE REVOLUTION TODAY! **_

**Please Start here lol**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	40. That Warm Christmas Feeling

**Hey there! Chicky-Chicky check it! I have a new beta, the LOVELY owlreader! I am very glad to have the help editing :) **

**So guys, I do believe you are going to enjoy this chappy! :) It's a little present for you! **

* * *

In the end, it turned out that shopping for Christmas gifts five days before the big event itself could not have been much worse than it had been. If it wasn't the screaming children, it was the screaming mothers that were chasing their wild offspring. Hermione was pretty sure that she had bruised arms from elbowing her way through crowds thicker than polyjuice potion, but as she looked down at her bags filled with gifts, she was sure that it was worth the discomfort. Sure, she was exhausted. Severus was cranky, yes, but she didn't blame him. He hadn't bought much, unlike herself, in the about twenty stores they had visited. They had shopped in both muggle and magical Sydney and were officially worn to the bone by the time they got back, not to mention hot from the warm Australian weather.

"I never thought that I would say this, but I miss shopping in chilly Diagon Alley and frigid Hogsmeade," Hermione said with a sigh, flopping down on one of the living room couches, bags falling down to the floor. Severus merely raised his eyebrows at her, a smirk dancing on his lips as he, with a quite bit more grace, sat down as well.

"And here you were saying you like the beach? What happened there, _beach bunny_?"

"Oh hush! I love the beach because I'm usually half frozen for most of the year."

"Well, that would be the beauty of living in Britain. And why it's just _so_ enjoyable living in the dungeons," Severus said facetiously, smirking. Hermione felt that the smirk looked suspiciously like a smile.

"Not to mention the lovely company as well, right?" She laughed, winking playfully at him and earning herself a half hearted eye roll.

"Are you two playing nicely?" Hermione's mother joked as she came in, a smile on her face as she glanced up at the mistletoe casually. Her comment was received with exasperation and complaints of "we are _not _children, or at least _I'm _not" and that the other "doesn't know how to play nicely."Ameila chuckled and shook her head at the pair. They were so similar to each other in personality that one was constantly annoying the other.

"Well, at any rate, I need some help wrapping presents if you would like to help. Your cousins are looking adorable by the way Hermione dear. I hope they'll like their gifts." she said to her daughter. At this Hermione smiled, hauling herself up, groaning at the thought of moving even an inch from the heaven of cushions. Even so, she heaved herself off the couch and with that, the two left the living room heading off to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's bedroom, leaving Severus alone. For a minute or two he sat there, contemplating the idea of going to help as well. He didn't want to intrude whilst at the same time he hated to be a rude guest, which was definitely something new for him. Finally after a few more minutes he decided to offer his help. Standing up, he walked towards the hallway, reaching the doorway just as Hermione and her mother came down the hallway. They were both carrying Christmas gifts and wrapping supplies. Hermione smiled upon seeing him.

"Need anything?" she queried, stopping just passed the doorway, adjusting her armful of presents.

"I was coming to see if you wanted any help. Do you?"

"Oh Severus, that's so lovely of you to offer but you've done so much. You kept Hermione out all day giving me time to wrap all of her presents!"Ameila laughed. "Besides, it won't take too very long to get these wrapped, and then I can start on dinner. Dan should be along soon as well." He nodded, beginning to walk down the hallway towards to stairs up to Hermione's room.

"Wait, Mum, why don't you start on dinner while Severus and I wrap presents. Would you mind?" At the sound of his name, the professor turned back around and poked his head through the doorway.

Ameila smiled, glancing at them, laughing and saying, "Well what do you say? Think you can handle wrapping presents the muggle way?" Ameila was rewarded with a quick roll of his eyes as he agreed that wrapping gifts should not be beyond his quite formidable so they switched places, Severus attempting to look dignified sitting on the floor while Ameila headed through the hall to the kitchen to begin on their dinner.

* * *

Ten minutes later, our dear little know-it-all had a pretty and perfect pile of packages while, Hogwarts' least favourite potions was still struggling with his first. Crumpled wrapping paper, torn tissue paper, crumpled bows, and squashed ribbon were all swathed around the present.

"You know I'd be happy to-"Hermione started, but Severus waved her away, frowning.

"Hermione I told you I could do it. There is obviously something wrong with the package."

She rolled her eyes and held it up in front of his face. "It's a perfectly square box! It's the easiest thing to wrap. A _child_ could a decent job. Yours looks like a car ran over it."

"That was rude and uncalled for."

"I learned from the best _Sev_," she said, smirking at him.

"Oh _'Mione_, was that a compliment?" he threw back at her and her only reply to him was a half smile as she turned back to wrap more presents.

* * *

After Dan had gotten home, greeted by his daughter and her husband bickering over wrapping paper and magic. The group had their dinner, teasing and laughing and sharing their day as they finished and retired to the living room, Mr. & Mrs. Granger on the couch as the other two took armchairs. The conversation ebbed for a few minutes, everyone a bit tired from their respective long days.

"I'm gonna go get Crookshanks some dinner. I'll be back in a moment," Hermione said, pushing herself up out of the chair and moving to the kitchen.

Ameila looked at Severus after her daughter had been gone a minute or two, and was due back any moment. Thinking of the mistletoe in the doorway, she smiled to herself mischievously and said, "Severus, could you go and ask Hermione if she'll put on a pot of tea since she's already up?"

"I'll do it myself Mrs. Granger. The silly girl has been on her feet all day. She doesn't know when to stop," he said, getting up and heading fro the doorway as he looked over his shoulder at his in-laws.

Just as he reached the doorway, Hermione did as well, returning from the kitchen, and the two bumped into each other. Dan laughed at the rather large smile on Ameila's face as she said, "Oh look who's under the mistletoe!"

Hermione looked up at the offending plant that hung above them. "Oh, Mummy, really."

"Oh it's all in good Christmas fun. Go on and kiss dears. It's not as though there's anything wrong with it, and it is tradition."

"Really Ameila, they shan't have to kiss if they don't want to, dear," Dan admonished his wife with a shake of his head.

Severus stood there silently looking at Hermione roll her eyes at her mother and he didn't know what made him do it. Later he would say that he simply was tired of being called a _Scrooge. _He leaned down, placing a hand on her cheek and guiding them into the kiss. Innocent and chaste as it was it lasted a good few seconds, becoming a bit longer than either had intended, although it seemed to be over in no time at all, and ended much too soon for either participant's liking. A low warmth and almost glow filled Severus up while a light as air bubbly sparks went off in Hermione's chest. After they pulled away from each other, Mrs. Snape was left brightly blushing, a smile playing around her lips. The professor himself was smug and -dare I say it?- happy. The in-laws were both grinning, Mr. Granger chuckling, and Ameila looking superbly satisfied.

As he straightened up and cleared his throat, Severus nodded to Ameila and with a, "I'll go start that tea," exited the room, leaving his wife thoroughly bubbly.

"I, um, I believe I'm going to put on something more comfortable and grab a book. Night mum, night dad." Her cheeks were absolutely rosy as she scampered from the room and up the stairs. After swiftly shutting the door she slid down it to the floor to catch her breath. "If that is what it's like to kiss Severus Snape… I do believe I could get used to it a _lot_ more often," she said to herself, touching her fingers lightly to her lips which still seemed to tingle.

* * *

**OH YEAH! I WENT THERE! Finally got you guys the Hermione/Severus kiss that you've been begging for forever! :) I hope to see your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews! :) Hugs and kisses for you guys! Oh and Check out the poll on my profile. Same question just what Hermione should get Severus this time :) Happy reading!  
**

_**~Lilly Rae~**_


	41. The One With Blushing and Gits

**So, please don't kill me. This chapter is short. Very. It was just a chance to get my juices flowing and** **you must admit, a little Sev/Hermione interaction is always welcome. I've celebrated** **my 17th birthday since I last wrote.**** Here's my toss at responsibility. :D Please don't kill me and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A knock on the door roused Hermione from her book, having escaped to the worlds of others, rather than face her own complicated one. Plucking her bookmark from the arm of the chair and placing it in the novel, she let out a "come in." The doorknocker in question did just that came into the room carrying two cups of tea. Severus smiled at the sight of the young witch curled up with a throw and a book.

"Tea?"

She smiled, taking the cup from him. "Thank you Severus." As she took a sip, she caught his gaze for a moment before a soft pink hue spread across her cheeks and she turned back to her book. She felt silly and immature for being so bashful and blushing. _'How old are you? 12?' _she asked herself as she took a sip of her tea.

Meanwhile the cause of her distress was smirking as he turned away from Hermione, although not before noting her rosy cheeks. In the moment he had captured her lips, he accepted the fact that while Hermione was his student, she was his wife and thus he was quite acceptable in finding her attractive. Especially with that bright flushed, face.

"Good book?" he inquired as she began to bury her nose within it once again, pink cheeks veiled in paper.

"Mhmmmm," floated over as he got out some nightclothes.

"Reading _Hogwarts, A History_ for the billionth time?"

"Git."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Hermione. Someone might think you were bitter after kissing your husband," Severus teased, baiting her. She bit her tongue before responding.

"Well why would I be bitter when there is nothing to be so about? Especially since it was barely long enough to count as a kiss." Severus glared at the mane of curls surrounding the book in her hands.

"Oh, which explains the flushed face you had after."

"I was warm!" Hermione slid in a bookmark and snapped her book shut, standing up to face him.

"You certainly were." Severus smirked at her, her face now flushed once again. Her brown eyes sparked and he relished getting her worked up again. "Really now Hermione, no reason to get so frazzled on account of me." And with that remark, he kissed her forehead and turned to go change, leaving the young witch standing stalk still, her eyes wide in shock.

Hermione regained her senses as she slid into bed, turned away from his side of the bed. '_Hermione Jean, he's doing this on purpose. Don't let him get the better of you,'_ she thought to herself as the door to the bathroom opened and Snape walked out. He smirked at her and slithered into the bed after turning out the lights.

"Good night Mrs. Snape."

She broke again. "Git."

* * *

**I love it when they tease, don't you?**

**_~Lilly Rae~_**


	42. Breakfast Idol

**Author's Note: So I cannot apologize more for taking so long with my update. I've been focused for the last few months on, well, not failing Algebra 2 and German 2. Highschool is an uber beotch. Buuuuuut I'm kicking my muse in the arse and getting her up to speed so I'm back, at least for a little bit. Oh, the french is translated at the bottom of the chapter. Just match the numbers to find out what it says. I hope you like this (disappointingly) short chapter also, the quote at the beginning isn't really part of this story but I thought it fit the mood of this chapter, if only slightly.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Breakfast Idol**

* * *

_**"Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred, and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas-time.-Laura Ingalls Wilder**_

* * *

Severus Snape was alone in bed. He could tell this quite clearly after having felt Hermione near him often in the past two days. As he roused himself, dressed, and ventured down the stairs, he became distinctly aware that his wife and Ameila were singing.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good/ if you check off my Christmas list._"

As he turned into the kitchen, he was granted a look at the two, Amelia stirring in a large mixing bowl and Hermione acting as if she was thirteen again, singing into a spoon. The song did not match the innocence of Hermione and her mother singing and cooking as Severus watched his little wife's antics. The swaying hips and exaggerated tossing of her head was quite worthy of a chuckle which Severus partook in as he leaned against the doorframe, black button-down shirt sleeve clad arms crossed. Between lines she would laugh, dancing around until she finally opened her eyes as she turned his direction. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Good Morning, Amelia, Hermione. And what are we cooking up this morning other than a sugar rush?" Hermione blushed as Severus strolled in and peered into the bowl of pancake batter. "I see you have at least held off on the chocolate chips while you're with your family. Amelia you would be ashamed to find out just how many sugar quills your daughter goes through on the average week."

Hermione took her batter smothered spoon and slathered his nose with drippy pancake batter and with that promptly announced, "Oh Severus, you're just so sweet."

His eyes narrowed as he wiped off the slithery slimy substance. "You know, I _marvel_ at your maturity dear. _Really,_ it's a pleasure."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm with my family. I'm not required to exude maturity." Her mother smiled at her daughter and son in law, crossing to take the batter bowl and smoother down Hermione's hair before going to the skillet on the stove top.

"Play nice, you two." Severus's face softened as he nodded toward his mother-in-law, politely declining the offer of pancakes, although his response was ignored by his petite wife as she placed a small plate of sweet breakfast dish in front of him.

Hermione crossed her arms and smiled a bit. "Pancakes are required. They were made with _love_."

"And apparently with the desire that 'Santa' bring you everything your heart longs for," he teased, smirking as he peered at her over his cup of tea. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away from him, thanking her mother as Amelia laddened Hermione's plate with a stack of the fluffy delightful pancakes. "So where's Daniel?"

"He's getting in a few last minute patients this morning so he'll feel a little less guilty about taking the entire afternoon off. Today will probably be rather quiet though. I'm sure you won't mind." Severus nodded, thinking that he just may be able to finish the latest potions journal he had been reading. He finished eating his breakfast while the two women chattered away in French.

[1]"Êtes-vous aller faire des courses pour son cadeau aujourd'hui, ma chère?"

[2]"Oui, je suis. J'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je lui faire non plus. Je voudrais avoir Ginny pour m'aider." Hermione sighed in frustration as she sat her plate in the sink, rinsing it off and turning to her mother. [3]"Que dois-je faire, maman?"

[4]"Cher, vous le connaissez mieux que moi, je suis sûr que vous trouverez sera très bien," Amelia assured her daughter, smoothing Hermione's hair with a smile.

[5]"Merci maman. Je pense que je vais aller prendre mes affaires et de se diriger ensuite." Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and smiled at Severus with a, "Bye Severus. I have some errands to run. I'll be back later." After bidding farewell to Amelia, Hermione was out the door.

* * *

**[1"Are you going shopping for his gift today, dear?"**  
**[2"Yes, I am. I still have no clue what I'm getting him either. I wish I had Ginny to help me out."**  
**[3"What should I do, mom?"**  
**[4"Dear, you know him better than I. I'm sure whatever you find will be fine."**  
**[5"Thanks mom. I think I'll go grab my things and head out then."**

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am fiiiiinally beginning to write again. So maybe you'll get another chapter or two soon. Tata!**  
**~Lilly Rae~**


	43. All that Glitters and Shines

**Oh my goodness, guys I am so so so so so sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. I hope you haven't left the story, although I wouldn't blame you if you had. I have been agonizing over this chapter for quite some time. This is the second write up, for the first I had accidentally deleted :/ That was a pain in the arse. But here it is :) the long awaited forty-third chapter :) OH! A warning, I use a swear word this chapter but it's not too harsh :) I hope you like the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 43: All that Glitters and Shines**

* * *

_"Giving of any kind... taking an action... begins the process of change, and moves us to remember that we are part of a much greater universe." - Mbali Creazzo_

* * *

About an hour later found Severus in the Granger's living room with his potions journal. He was having trouble focusing as he dwelt on his lack of a gift for Hermione. It was not as though he had not looked. He had looked in Hogsmeade and Wallaby Way, the magical street of Sydney, similar to Diagon Alley in London. He sighed, the words in front of his eyes fading away. He had no idea what to get the girl. He would simply have to ask the person who knew Hermione best.

"Ameila."

"Oui?"

"I may need your assistance."

The older Granger woman stuck her head into the living room. She looked slightly worried as she asked with what he would need her assistance.

"What do young women often like to receive as gifts?" He felt foolish having to ask his in-law this question but it simply had to be done.

A smile warmed onto Ameila's features. She walked into her living room, perching herself on the arm of the sofa, looking toward Severus. "I'm guessing you put buying Hermione's present off until the last minute."

"It's not so much that I put it off but that I simply haven't found anything. I don't know what she likes. I don't want to get her some generic book."

"Well, I believe Hermione is going to be out for quite awhile and I was considering getting out of the house. Why don't we scoot on out of here and I'll help you find her the perfect gift," Ameila said, standing up. Immediately Severus stood up and objected. "Now Severus. I cannot very well leave you on your own with this. This is my little girl-" he grimaced "-we're talking about here. I have a parental obligation if nothing else. Also, you alone at a non-magical department store may end up causing more trouble than we need. No more objections. I know you and Hermione exchanged your wizard money, so go and grab it. I'm going in 10 minutes and don't make me come and get you." And with that, Ameila turned and left with an air of matter of fact. Severus was left standing there wondering just how he had just been ordered around by a muggle woman who was only a few years his senior. Shaking his head, he moved to do as she said figuring it would be easier in the end.

* * *

Severus had never been so wrong before. They had been in several bookshops, department stores, and various other establishments and they had firmly found that Severus Snape should not be allowed to buy anything other than potions ingredients. At least nothing pertaining to a young woman to whom he was, technically, romantically attached.

"Fifteen stores. This has to be a record," Ameila joked. "Come on. We'll check in one last store."

The dark man accompanying her looked in the store window. "A jewelry store?" he inquired skeptically.

"You may think Hermione is a practical girl with her head stuck in a book but I know her and there's a part of my daughter that, like any young woman, longs for a gift that catches the light. You just have to find something at fits who she is."

He sighed heavily but conceded to following Ameila into the store. They were surrounded by all things glittering and feminine. Rings, baubles, and pendants shone beneath cases of glass. Sales women enclosed in the glass counters, ready to pounce like wild animals.

Severus was most definitely out of his comfort zone. He was far more comfortable with his mental image of his 'wife' being a young little know-it-all who clutched to books and knowledge. Not the young woman that he had been sharing a bed with, whom he was currently buying _jewelry _for. Sure, he could have simply bought Hermione something practical, something generically fitting to her. However, for some strange reason he felt compelled to go deeper. So the dark potions master began to, cautiously, peruse the displays. Studiously he looked past the glittering diamond engagement rings, as it hit him for the first time that his young wife had and probably never would experience that. The Ministry of Magic had taken away so much happiness from so many people with this damnable law. Severus was not optimistic enough to hope that some good may come of it. Nevertheless, a part of him was niggling at him to try to make the situation better, if only for Hermione. That is why as he passed a selection of pendants he stopped, one catching his eye.

It was a small pendant about five and a half centimeters in length. The Platinum sea otter was grazing, dangling from its chain by its tail, nestled in a cluster of kelp leaves. A sapphire gem accented the piece, glittering along with the otter's diamond eyes. He thought instantly of a memory he had of untamable hair whipping in the rush of the Battle of Hogwarts as dementors descended. A usually bossy and controlled sort of voice now shaking with adrenalin as it shouted "_Expecto Patronum!_" and a bright white, translucent and wispy otter burst forth. Even in the heat of the battle, he had felt the blanket of calm and happiness wash over him in the light.

"What have you found there Severus?"

The memory of the battle began to fracture and shatter as he looked up at Ameila Granger. However, he held onto the memory of feeling from the patronus, as he turned away from her and to the saleswoman who had been cautiously staying away and asked for the pendant.

* * *

**So that's the chapter! I did have to screw with canon a bit to give Snape some kind of memory of Hermione's Patronus. As far as I know, he never sees it in the book sooooooo I though, Battle of Hogwarts, perfect time to shove in a tiny little scene :D I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm running headlong in and I'm already working on the next chapter :) until next-time guys!  
**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	44. Reflections on Witch Weekly

**So, as promised, after publishing the last chapter I jumped right in and wrote this one. I even tried uploading it last night but it wouldn't let me from my iPod. Nevertheless, here it is in all it's "glory", chapter 44.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Reflections on Witch Weekly**

* * *

_**"What can I give him, Poor as I am? If I were a shepherd, I would bring a lamb; If I were a wise man, I would do my part; Yet what I can I give him, Give my heart." -Christina G. Rossetti**_

* * *

"Is this all you have in the way of potion books?" Hermione was not happy as she addressed the sales clerk, a wizened wizard who looked as dusty as the books he had. He gave her a look of frustration and nodded. Hermione turned back to the single shelf the bookshop had devoted to potions. _The Song of the Alchemists_ by Marobar Sul was not likely to impress the Hogwarts Potions Master, and she highly suspected he already had this particular tome. She knew of a select text that he didn't have. _Moste Potente Potions_ was quite a hard find and although Hermione knew there was a copy in the Hogwarts Library (having 'lifted' the tome from the library in only her second year), it was always best to have a personal copy around. But obviously, Magical Sydney was not the place to find it on a limited time frame and budget.

"Thank you anyway," she said, turning away from the books. That was when it caught her eye. Sort of stuffed under a table lay a black leather bound blank book. Perfect for recording potions and experiments. 'Finally!' she thought, snatching it up and informing the sales wizard that she had found what she was looking for after all.

* * *

The store bell tinkled as she left, up lifted that she had something for the dark man in her life. She walked through the very modern Wallaby Way past magical cafés. She caught sight of a Witch Weekly emblazoned with the headline "10 Winter Ways to get Your Wizard Bewitched" and thought of her very first potions class. Severus had spoken of _'shimmering fumes, the delicate power of the liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...'_[SS pg137]

Unbidden a voice in her head piped up saying _'He certainly knew how to bewitch your mind and ensnare your senses with that kiss.'_ Hermione's cheeks flushed red in memory of the kissed the dark potions master had given her just the previous night. It was chaste and given as a simple tradition but the kiss had struck a cord within the bright young witch. She could not deny that she had enjoyed it and that left her quite confused. Had the Ministry been right in the fact that she and Severus Snape were compatible? It was an odd notion entertain but as Hermione Jean (Granger) Snape slowly accepted her situation she grew to find that she did in fact LIKE Snape, and maybe not in an entirely friendly way. _'I NEED to talk to Ginny before I go loonier than Luna Lovegood.'_

* * *

An hour later Hermione was shrinking her purchases, the blank potions journal and a very nice copy of _Alchemical Catechism_ by Théodore Henri de that Hermione had been thrilled and surprised to find, into her pockets as she stood at the Apparition Point at the end of Wallaby Way. After double checking herself many times she finally disapparated, her crack barely resonating over the din on the street. She felt the pull, suction, and the promptly popped into the Granger living room coming face to face with her husband, shock evident on his face. Within a moment, she realized she had apparated right onto his feet.

"Severus! Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione stumbled back, face flushing, away from him, and almost tripped before Severus caught a hold of her arms, steadying her.

"In the past two days, you have either fallen or stepped on me once. Is this going to become a habit?" He teased her, his tone free of any malice. Her already pink face flushed still pinker and she opened her mouth, not entirely sure of what she would say when her mother walked into the room, a long colored tube in her hands.

"Severus, I found the- Hermione! When did you get back? I didn't hear you come in."

"I apparated Mum."

"Oh! Goodness if I could do that, life would be a good deal easier," Ameila laughed, tucking the brightly decorated tube away discreetly. "Dinner will be ready soon dear. Why don't you go wash up?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course Mum."

* * *

**I do so hope you liked the chapter :) give me some feedback and the next chapter should be along very very soon!**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	45. On Christmas Eve Morn'

**Man, am I on a roll or what?! Admittedly, my chapters of late have been consistently under 1000 words but I'm working on it and still, it's a definite improvement to waiting months on end for a chapter. :D This chapter is definitely one of my longest.  
Now then, as you have noticed...I changed the story title. I began to realize, _you know what? This story doesn't really focus on Harry at all!_ And so I promptly decided to change the name of the story. But, I'm not sure whether to keep it this way or not. SO! I have a poll on my page. Take look after the chapter, vote, and in a week or 2 I'll make my final decision!  
Well, I hope you're liking the quick progression of the story now, I hope it holds out. And without further ado, I give you Christmas Eve!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 45: On Christmas Eve Morn'**

* * *

_"Christmas Eve was a night of song that wrapped itself about you like a shawl. But it warmed more than your body. It warmed your heart... filled it, too, with melody that would last forever." -Bess Streeter Aldrich_

* * *

December twenty-third flew by in a hurry as though the whole world was quite ready to already be started with Christmas Eve. By this time the Snapes had grown accustom to falling asleep together and often times waking up inexplicably close, having moved in the night. The dynamics of the duo were changing the longer they stayed with the Grangers. Slowly they became more in tune, closer, almost like a fit, and Ameila and Daniel saw it all. So it was very unsurprising when Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked up from their morning tea and paper to see a very bedraggled Hermione happily entering the kitchen accompanied by a very amused though still serious Severus Snape.

"Morning," said Ameila, taking a sip of her tea. Severus said a polite good morning as he watched the frizzy haired Gryffindor kiss her parents' cheeks good morning before starting toast.

"So Mum, what shall it be this year? Peanut-butter, chocolate chip, or sugar **biscuits***?"

Ameila's eyes twinkled as she said, "I think Saint Nick would like chocolate chip for a change. It's been awhile."

Daniel Granger shook his head at his wife and daughter as Severus looked at Hermione questioningly. "You don't mean to tell me you still set out cookies for 'Saint Nick' do you?"

Hermione smiled. "As long as I can remember, mother and I spent Christmas Eve finishing up the wrapping of presents for relatives, baking Christmas biscuits, and listening to classic carols."

"As long as the three of us are together at Christmas, there will always be presents from Father Christmas," Ameila said, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Oh Maman, Severus hasn't been visited by Father Christmas for quite some time. Frightening first years does not get one on the Nice List," Hermione teased, grinning at her husband.

The dark older man rolled his eyes. It was hard to realize sometimes that this petite childish figure in front of him was really a young woman, his wife. Though when he was waking up with her body snug against him, it was hard to think of much else...

"You know love, maybe this year you could leave the majority of the baking to Severus and 'Mione. It's been so hectic, why don't we head out for the rest of the morning and afternoon?" Dan suggested, smiling at Ameila before pulling her in closer.

Hermione looked away from her parents affectionate moment, accidentally catching the eye of her own partner. For a flash she pictured a slightly similar scene happening between themselves. But just as quickly at the imagined moment had appeared in her mind's eye it was gone. She flushed and Severus arched a questioning brow at the young witch.

"Sure thing, we'll happily do the baking. Won't we Severus?" Snape sighed heavily in his mind as Hermione volunteered both of them for the task but politely agreed. The muggle couple could certainly use an afternoon to themselves he decided.

Daniel Granger smiled happily, "Grand. I'm taking you to lunch my dear," he said, spinning his wife around as she laughed, pulling him out of the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and asked in as serious a voice as she could if Severus did know how to make cookies. "

Do you really think that a soon to be 39-year-old man doesn't know how to make a batch of cookies?"

"Only if you're making them with the express purpose of poisoning them." Hermione laughed and he rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Two dozen cookies later and Hermione was singing and swaying to Christmas music as Severus wiped down the flour coated counters. From time to time his eyes would stray to the swaying form of the 19 year old. She had streaks of white in her hair, giving her the look of someone who was a bit older and had aged prematurely. But then she's turn and he'd see her youthful face all aglow with what she called 'Christmas Cheer'. He had the distinct feeling that Hermione was rubbing off on him, the attitude of her family was happy and, with the exception of Hermione's occasional childishness, calm. Never before could he think back and remember a time when he was this genuinely happy that the next day was Christmas. He didn't know if it was all the _holly jolly Christmas cheer _that was around or if it was the fact that he had a gift for someone he cared deeply for. _Not since..._his mind skipped over her name, forcing himself not to compare the two young muggleborns, and surprisingly it was easy once he caught the eye of the young woman in front of him. She was moving to turn down the music and reached for her wand to scourgify herself clean. As so very very muggle as the young witch acted, to see her performing wordless magic in her family kitchen felt so very natural. Severus was beginning to get the feeling that he could be quite happy with Hermione this way, close together around her family.

Hermione on the other hand was having a rather hard time not blushing each time Severus looked at her. She could feel the weight of his gaze and didn't really know how to interpret this. She knew that things were changing between herself and Severus but she had no idea where they might be going. Yes this man was her husband and she knew as much about his personal habits as she did Harry or Ron. And contrary to popular (Weasley) belief, he was not unattractive. But that did not a marriage make. What really did she know about him? So she stopped spinning and singing and boosted herself up onto counter space that Severus had already cleared.

"Severus?"

"Hmmmm." It seemed as though now he was making quite sure he wasn't snatching glances at her anymore.

"When did you stop believing in Saint Nick?"

"Why is it necessary that you know?"

"Well it's not. But I'd like to and I can't very well ask your family."

There was a stretch of silence and Hermione began to question if her statement regarding his family had gone too far when, "...I was four. It was around the time I really understood what magic was."

"But wouldn't that often make children believe more?"

"I realized no jolly old man with magic could fix the world, Hermione. Surely you understand that."

The reference to Albus Dumbledore was obvious and made Hermione look away from him. She knew that he hadn't had a very nice life. That was an understatement. But she longed for some way to make it better. Some would say they wanted to fix Severus Snape. _You can't fix a person_, thought Hermione. But you could heal. And with the only way she knew how, she did. She slid off the counter top and walked over to Severus as he continued to clean before she took to rag from his hand, laid it down, and hugged him. She didn't expect him to return it but there in the middle of the Granger's kitchen, stood Severus and Hermione Snape, healing.

* * *

*Just a note, it has been told to me by many people that in England, and surprisingly Canada, cookies are sometimes called biscuits. So I made a point to use that use of the word biscuit! :)

**So we're up to mid-afternoon on Christmas Eve :) I don't know why this chapter was so insanely long but it just sort of happened. I know you all don't mind :D Keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
Review Review Review!**  
**~Lilly Rae~**


	46. Dotting the I's and Topping the Tree

**__****[A.N: SO! I've been working hard and I finally have every chapter of this story to a minimum word count of 250. It's sad to say that that's hard. I also have gone through and changed all of the 'Hermione Jane's to 'Hermione Jean's because I simply had too many reviews correcting me. But it needed to be done. So if you want to go back through and remember what the heck has actually happened in this story and not be too terribly appalled at the writing, it is now safe. After plowing through the 2 most recent chapters that I've written, this one simply did not want to come out. I had no clue why Hermione was being so difficult! Good ol' JK complained about Hermione in one of her interviews saying that she often times liked to go out and do her own things and Joanne had to write it out and then promptly trash the chapters! Goodness Hermione :D Well I hate to babble (that's a lie, you guys know that I love to babble) so on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Dotting the I's and Topping the Tree**

* * *

_**"Even as an adult I find it difficult to sleep on Christmas Eve. Yuletide excitement is a potent caffeine, no matter your age." Carrie Latet**_

* * *

'_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
wizards and muggles were each with their spouse.  
They gathered 'round the fire, each in a chair,  
taking a sip of tea here and there.  
Christmas was nearing, showed the clock on the wall,  
ten-forty-one it said to them all.  
The promise of Saint Nick did not make stop,  
but 'twas Grand-mère's angel, still to be on the top._

Hermione, Severus, Ameila, and Daniel sat in the living room, enjoying the company of the evening. But Christmas couldn't quite start for the odd little family until Grand-mère's angel was placed at the top of the tree, and not by magical means. The time ticked on until it finally reached 11:55.

"Dad, should I put it on now?" Hermione asked as she retrieved the cherished topper from its box.

Daniel thought, taking a sip. "I'm not as young as I used to be, I don't think I can really give you a lift up. And I'm not altogether sure where the ladder is."

But Ameila Granger turned to her daughter's husband and smiled. "Severus lift Hermione up to place the angel on would you? It'd only a few minutes until Christmas after all and we can't start Christmas without it." Severus glanced from Ameila to Hermione standing with the angel in her hands. He was not one to take part in Christmas traditions, you could ask anyone at Hogwarts and they would tell you just that. But something that night, much like with the mistletoe, made him change his mind. He nodded and rose, crossing over to Hermione who seemed quite surprised.

"Do it quick though, I'd hate to have to toppling into the tree," he said, motioning for Hermione to turn.

She smiled and turned to face the tree, holding tightly to the angel as Severus grabbed onto her waist and lifted her up, well able to reach the top of the tree. She placed the angel on, arranging her carefully before telling Severus that he could put her down. Once her feet touched the ground, the clock chimed out midnight. The magical pair looked up at the tree, and for once, the Potions Master had a lovely first sight on Christmas. From the couch sat the Grangers, a twinkle in Ameila's eyes as she leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear.

"That's the real magic of Christmas."

And for a long while, nothing else was said as they basked in the glow of Christmas. The room had a sort of halo around the tree, surrounding the seemingly mismatched witch and wizard and all too soon the Christmas 'spell' was broken, Severus moving from his place behind Hermione.

"I'd best get to bed, I suspect tomorrow will be quite a long day."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him standing just outside the doorway, having learned his lesson with the mistletoe. She gave a sigh and nodded, going over to kiss her parents goodnight before following Severus to her room. After they both had gone through their routine and were snug in the bed, Hermione turned to face Severus as he lay staring up at the charm snow falling from the ceiling.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's your happiest Christmas memory?"

The man beside her, sighed. She was forever the inquiring mind, though hardly knew when to stop prodding. Happiness was not often something he associated with Christmas and talking about it was not going to change the matter.

"Go to sleep, Hermione."

He wasn't about to tell her that his happiest Christmas memory was standing in front of that tree, looking up at the lights with her.

* * *

**So I'm sort of in love with that last bit that I wrote which was really only written as a filler because I knew that I in no way had enough to post a chapter but I wanted to anyway :D lol So I hope you liked it! :) Be sure to vote of which title you like better '**_Harry Potter and the Muggleborn Marriage Act_**' or '**_Hope From the Seeds of the Muggleborn Marriage Act_**'. This is very important! (actually it's really trivial) So I guess you guys are expecting me to hop to it and work and the next chapter. Guess what? Next chapter is CHRISTMAS! SO EXCITED! I feel like telling you spoilers but that'd be mean and so GAH!  
TTFN**  
**TATA FOR NOW!  
**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	47. Twas on that Day

_**[A.N: Ooooooooh my goodness, I meant very well to tell you guys that for the very first time someone commented on my **_Finding Nemo_** reference!**_ Yorkadorable _**commented on it upon reading chapter 43! Bravo! Yes Yes Yes, I stole Wallaby Way from Disney's**_ Finding Nemo_** because I lacked any imagination for Australian street names :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 47:'Twas on that Day...**

* * *

_**I heard the bells on Christmas Day  
Their old, familiar carols play,  
And wild and sweet the words repeat  
Of peace on earth, good-will to men!  
- Longfellow**_

* * *

When Hermione first opened her eyes in the morning, she felt something special. There was something in the air and she could not figure out just what it was. While it may very well be that it was Christmas morning, she knew it was something more special when she discovered her fingers intertwined with Severus Snape's. For the very first time, she was spending Christmas at home and did not want out of bed. She knew that if she were to move even at all, the man beside her would wake and the moment, shattered. So there she lay, rolling her feelings around in her head on that fine Christmas morning. But before too very long the need to move and brush teeth and to do normal everyday things was too much to ignore so our very dear know-it-all slipped her hand from Severus's and stretched as she slid out of bed. Crookshanks looked up at her from his place at Severus's feet, as if to say '_You're actually leaving this bed? Are you crazy?_' and Hermione merely smiled, off to brush her teeth.

"Are all Gryffindors early risers on Christmas morning?"

With a mouth full of toothpaste suds, Hermione peeked her head out at her room, eyes landing on the man in bed. His eyes were closed and if she had not just heard his voice, she would have thought him asleep. She returned to the bathroom, rinsing her mouth and drying off before going back out.

"Did you say something?"

"No, it was the cat and you're hearing things. Of course it was me." Severus was now sitting up in bed looking at her with a slightly annoyed but amused expression. Hermione smiled, suppressing the urge to go and fix his disheveled hair.

"Well Happy Christmas to you too," she teased, sitting down on the bed. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough. Happy Christmas. You really have no clue how glad I am that you have no young siblings. I didn't fancy the idea of being awoken by childish screams of joy." He grimaced at the mental image of a significantly younger and more energetic Hermione Granger jumping on the bed screaming that it was Christmas.

"I was a very well behaved child on Christmas mornings I'll have you know." She flopped down on the bed, smiling up at the magical snow. "Almost makes you wish you were back at Hogwarts, don't it?" She gestured at the ceiling.

"I can be cold and damp in the dungeons, I don't need snow."

"But snow is beautiful! It sparkles and shines and it's so very Christmas. Like the world is given a clean slate."

"No one is given a clean slate, Hermione."

The young woman turned to the side to face him saying simply, "You are, Severus."

* * *

_**Love is what's in the room with you at Christmas if you stop opening presents and listen. **_

_**- Author unknown, attributed to a 7-year-old named Bobby**_

* * *

Presents had been brought down and placed under the tree with hugs given by Ameila to her daughter and son-in-law. The very feeling of Christmas was undeniably in the air. Daniel had made hot chocolate and tea as the others settled into the living room. Ties were given as per the usual 'gift for father' tradition along with his favorite British movies. Hermione had found a snow globe for her mother and transfigured the snowman that had filled it with a little house.

"Why dear! It looks exactly like our old home!"

"Now you'll always have a piece of it, Mum."

But no matter how thoughtful the gifts from Amelia and Daniel, Severus felt out of place and interfering with Hermione's life. He slowly rose when father daughter and mother were distracted although not quite quickly enough.

"Severus, you haven't opened the presents I got you," Hermione called out, the happiness slightly fading from her face as he husband attempted to slip away. But he turned back, slipping into the armchair he had been occupying.

"Very well."

Hermione smiled and grabbed the two presents from under the tree. "Here. I think you won't...disapprove of them. You might even like them," she teased.

He offered a slight smile as he unwrapped the first present. In his lap lay a very night copy of _Moste Potente Potions_. Of course he had access to the school copy but this was his. "How did you know I didn't have a copy?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't have noticed if you had a copy of this? I had to...borrow the copy that was in the Hogwarts library second year."

"So that's what they're calling it when you nick the only copy of a very rare book from the school these days," his voice was slightly scolding while his eyes held mirth.

"Didn't anyone teach you to say 'thank you' growing up?"

"Not really, does it show?"

Ameila and Daniel laughed at the two. All morning they had been friendly but distant but with the sharing of gifts Hermione and Severus unwound. Daniel was slowly beginning to see how good the man in front of him was for his little girl. He loosened her up in a very surprising way and it seemed as though Hermione did the same.

"I'm going to pretend you said 'thank you' and that I said 'you're welcome'."

"Whatever helps you through the day, _dear_."

As Hermione stuck her tongue out Severus unwrapped his second present from her. It was a black leather bound blank book. He flipped open to what would be the title page and found in Hermione's neat script _Potions Journal of the Esteemed Potions Master Severus Snape_.

"It's for any improvements you want to mark down on potions or any potions you create much better than that spidery scrawl in book margins. Honestly, to write in books like that. I was rather appalled." Hermione smiled at Snape as he sat somewhat dumbstruck. No one had ever thought of that before. That he may want a place for all of his potions, improvements, spells...

"Thank you Hermione." His voice was genuine with gratitude as he sat his books upon the floor.

Amelia Granger was no fool. She knew Severus would rather not give her daughter his present in front of the herself and her husband. So she stood up and stretched. "Dear, mind helping me with some cinnamon rolls in the kitchen?" Daniel gave her an odd look but agreed as they left the living room. Severus gave Hermione a small smile as her parents left.

"I have a gift for you." The look of surprise was evident upon Hermione's face. "Do you really think that I wouldn't give you something for Christmas?"

"Well I didn't expect anything. I didn't want to assume." She blushed and looked away as Severus pulled out a medium size box. It wasn't small enough for a ring but definitely too small for a book. She looked at it curiously before removing the paper and taking off the top of the box and there it lay. It was a small pendant about five and a half centimeters in length. The Platinum sea otter was grazing, dangling from its chain by its tail, nestled in a cluster of kelp leaves. A sapphire gem accented the piece, glittering along with the otter's diamond eyes. It looked exactly like...

"I saw it and thought of your patronus."

She gave him a question look. "When did you see my patronus?"

"In the battle at Hogwarts. I thought it might...I don't know...make you think of good memories. It was just a trinket..."

A smile burst onto Hermione's face as she leaned forward and gave Severus a lingering kiss upon the cheek. "I love it. It's perfect. Would you help me put it on?" Severus nodded as Hermione turned around, sweeping her hair up away from her neck with one hand. He brought the chain around her neck, his fingers grazing her skin as he hooked the latch.

"There."

She turned around and the otter's diamond eyes gleamed at him from her neck. It was perfect and she looked radiant. "How does it look?"

"Perfect."

Blush flushed across her cheeks as she placed her hand over the otter and she knew that she'd had more than a memory of her patronus with her now. "Thank you, Severus." A part of her would always have Severus Snape with her and she was quite glad.

* * *

**Hermione's pendant can be found here i775. photobucket albums /yy39/ LadyLillyFair/ HP%20 MuggleBorn% 20Marriage%20Act /photo_  
Simply remove all the spaces.**

**So there's our Christmas morning piece. Right now I'm trying to decide his I should keep them at the Granger's until after the New Year or have them ring it in at Hogwarts. Soooooo very tempting for both. But either way I hope you liked the chapter and please review :) It always means the world. Thank you for reading!  
**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


	48. Invitation for Consideration

**AN: Wow soooo... it's been FOREVER! I've had a billion things going on and as it always happens, I got grounded and finally had the time to write a new chapter. This chapter kind of tumbled out whilst I was going back and doing some editing by hand. A lot of copy paper with a lot of red pen marks all over it. I really need to go back, maybe even tonight, and do some editing. I got really anal over timeline issues and had to tinker with the dates. Since I didn't have a computer to do this on for the longest, I had to do the math and create 3 and a half years of calenders so I could get the dates right. Sooooooo, while it'll only be piddly things, you can go back and read the edits hopefully soon :) Well, I hope you're ready for this! :O First chapter in FOREVER! YAY! **

* * *

**Chapter 48: Invitation for Consideration **

* * *

The next few days flew by comfortably as the Grangers worked at their practice whilst their daughter and son-in-law enjoyed the comfort of the home and each other's company. December 28th found Hermione and Severus spending the afternoon in companionable silence, alone together as they read.

'In an hurried manner he immediately began an inquiry after her health, imputing his visit to wish of hearing that she were better. She answered him with cold civility. He sat down for a few moments, and then getting up walked about the room. Elizabeth was surprised, but said not a word. After a silence of several minutes he came towards her in an agitated manner, and thus began,

'"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love yo-"'

A piercing trill filled the air, pulling Hermione way from the love confession of a well beloved, albeit at first glance disagreeable, man. She looked up from her comfortable seat in her armchair, eyes landing upon Severus across the room. Despite the clear ringing through the room, his concentration did not waver. Clearly, Hermione would be answering the telephone. She marked her place before shuffling from the cozy chair and over into the kitchen, taking up the phone and answering promptly, "Granger Residence."

"Oi', 'Mione! Ever think of actually popping through on the Floo? I haven't been nagged once about homework or my studies all break."

She let out a peal of laughter accompanied by, "Harry! Oh my goodness! I can't believe you rang me up!"

"Well someone had to make sure Snape hadn't transfigured your whole family into squirrels or poisoned you with something."

"Harry James Potter! I swear, you have been spending far too much time with Ronald,"she chided, leaning against the kitchen counter, one arm across her waist whilst holding the phone in her other hand.

"You know I'm only jokin' with you, 'Mione. According to Ginny, your parents actually like him," he said, then under his breath muttered, "Merlin only knows why."

A smile bloomed across Hermione's cheeks, setting a glow upon her face. "Yes, they do indeed." Suddenly a thought occurred to the young witch. "Harry, where on Earth are ou calling me from? I thought you were at the Weasleys."

"Oh, I am." He gave a slight chuckle. "I converted some Galleons to pounds at Gringotts while we were in London and got one of those prepaid international cellulars. I wasn't going to take the risk of using the "felly-tone" that Mr. Weasley had tinkered with." They both laughed, then from the background came the voice of the Boy-Who-Lived...Again's girlfriend.

"Harry! Are you on the felly-tone with Hermione? Can I talk to her?"

Hermione cringed, remembering Harry recalling the time the Weasleys had called him at his aunt and uncle's home.

Obviously Harry had caved and nodded his agreement because suddenly she heard him saying, "Now remember, don't shout. If you talk just the same as if she's here, she'll still be able to hear you." There was a slight shuffling and then,

"Hermione! Can you hear me?"

Hermione laughed, grinning at the sound of her dear friend's voice."Yes Gin'. How are you?"

"I'm great! Everyone wants to see you. Mum's been talking on and on about getting you up here over hol's."

"Gin', we're all due back on the third. When, pray tell, could I even come to visit?"

"For New Year's!" Floo or Apparate over here tomorrow or Wednesday. I'm sure your mum and dad would understand."

Hermione paused, considering the Weasleys' offer. It would be just wonderful to see the Weasleys and she was almost sure that she would be seeing a few others, DA or Order members. She very almost said yes... "But what about Severu-" she caught herself and coughed, "I mean, what about Professor Snape? I highly doubt he'll want to tag along."

"Forget about Snape. I mean, Mum and Dad would welcome him but he's perfectly capable of going back to Hogwarts a bit early," said Ginny.

"Professor Snape, Gin'."

"Fine, fine, fine, Professor Snape then. Either way, there's going to be a small party and everything. Some of the Order members are coming and of course all my brothers are here. Kingsley's even coming."

Hermione let out a long sigh, nodding although Ginny couldn't see her. "Alright, I'll think on it and I'll give Harry a ring if I'm coming." Her fiery haired young friends gave out a cheer and loudly relayed Hermione's response to whoever was around on her side of the line. After the two exchanged warm good-byes and the cell phone was handed back over to Harry, Hermione laughed. "Harry, do you really imagine I'll be able to made it? And how is everyone going to react if I show up with the professor in tow, hmmmmm?"

"Relax, 'Mione, and just try to come and make the best of it. Ron has even gotten down to about one 'greasy git' or 'dungeon bat' comment a day."

"Right, because his maturity has far advanced over the course of the holidays... I'd best get going now though. Hopefully I'll get to see all of you soon, Harry."

"See ya', 'Mione."

A few moments after Harry's parting words, Hermione heard the distinctive click of the call ending. Absolutely overwhelmed, she stood there, lingering a bit longer in the kitchen. As happy as she had been spending the past week in Australia with her family, Severus included, she fretted about how things might change should she go to the Burrow. It was obvious to her as to why she could not picture Severus enjoying that visit very much. Honestly, she highly doubted he would even consider joining her if she did in fact go. New Year's with we boys, the Weasleys...the thought was lovely. But there was a large part of her that could not even consider going without-

"If you continue to stand there, over-thinking whatever it is that happens to be so plaguing you now, you'll only exacerbate the issue into something much more complicated than it really is."

Hermione started at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and caught sight of her husband in the doorway. "Oh! Severus! I didn't see you there!"

"Obviously."

She colored, for a moment reminded of all the times she'd heard him say that throughout her childhood and adolescence. "Um, Harry rang. Well, he placed the call and Ginny did most of the talking. I...well, we, have been invited to the Burrow for New Year's. There was mention of the possibility of a few Order members popping in although it'll most likely be almost all Weasleys and I know how-" Severus watched Hermione as she rambled on. He knew how much she cared for the Weasleys and as she began reasoning out why she wouldn't or couldn't go. With the look of a flower just beginning to wilt, she went on "-how they grate on your nerves. I wasn't really going to bring it up even, I mean, I couldn't very well be so rude as to suggest you go back to the castle and I go alone, so..."

He gave a sigh and leaned against the counter next to her. "I taught and attended school with the lot of them, I believe I can survive a few extra days of their... frivolity." He smiled at her, a sparkle filled her eyes as a lock of hair slipped from behind her ear and in front of her eye. Without thinking, he began to lift his hand to brush back the hair. However, before his hand reached her face he caught himself and froze, hand still suspended between them. For a moment both locked eyes on his hand then met, a tad nervously. It lasted only a second, maybe two, before Severus cleared his throat and brought the hand up to his own face, pinching his brow. "So...um... it'll be nice to be around a bit more magic again." Hermione, slightly flushed, nodded mutely, brushing the offending lock of hair away from her face.

"I'll, um, let Mum and Dad know and we'll Floo to the Burrow tomorrow." Severus only nodded and turned sharply away, silently walking off as she had seen him do so many many times before, back in a strangely simpler time when they were only Professor Snape and Miss Granger.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It felt so great to write again :) Review please!**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	49. The Last Night Is Only the Beginning

**I know most of you didn't expect a new chapter so soon :) I know I didn't :D but I hope that you like it. It wasn't planned in any way, it just sort of flowed out of idea of 'A last night in the Granger home' :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 49: The Last Night Is Only the Beginning**

* * *

When her parents came home Hermione explained the Weasleys' invitation and they graciously understood. So that night after dinner, relaxing with her family for her last night, and packing away everything that they wouldn't need in the morning, Hermione and Severus slid into bed. Eyes turned up to the ceiling, she stared sleeplessly for awhile, silent. Then from very close beside her came his voice,

"Really Hermione, you'd think you were off to face a mountain troll tomorrow instead of your friends. Oh wait, that's actually how you gained said friends."

"Well, there are a fair amount of gnomes in their garden so I have reason to be concerned for my health...at least in a minor way."

"You know what I mean."

She bit her lip. How exactly could she tell him that she was nervous about how things might change? From the second they would walk in, she knew that she would be corralled by her friends away from him and would be so for surely the whole trip. Her hand slid across the smooth sheets until she could feel his heat but not his hand. She very well knew that the boys and Ginny as well would expect her to bunk with Ginny as she always had. Somehow, Hermione wasn't quite sure that was what she wanted. But she couldn't very well say that, could she? This was not the sort of clinical, logical thing that she or her husband where known for.

"I don't really know how everyone will react. To us- well I mean, to you being there. Needless to say it will be a lot different from the way it's been here."

"Obviously. But why would that concern you? They are your friends after all. Doesn't that include a certain...responsibility to be understanding. Well, ignoring the youngest Mr. Weasley, although with a volume that loud it is rather hard to."

Hermione remembered that day a little more than three months ago when she'd gotten her letter that changed her life, one quite different than her Hogwarts letter, with none of that same magic...at the time...since then she'd like to think that there was a certain magic to what was slowly changing between herself and Severus. Still, Ron's red face and booming voice...yes it was quite hard to ignore.

"Ronald has the emotional range of a teaspoon and a level of understanding and maturity to match." This earned a chuckle from the man next to her making her smile. "Any desire for his opinion has_ long_ since been forgotten."

"So no amorous feelings remain?"

"You know about that?"

"It isn't exactly private knowledge. I am sure the course of your relationship was recorded in full by the unscrupulous Rita Skeeter."

"And you read that?!"

"You forget how long I was bedridden at St. Mungo's. There came a point when I simply had to read something. You should feel flattered, Hermione, that it was the fictional dribble concerning you that I felt compelled to read. So yes, I did indeed read that, Hermione. Of course regarding Mr. Weasley, I forget, the supposed reason for the tumultuous end to your relationship was, to quote Ms. Skeeter, 'none other than the Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum'."

Without thinking Hermione playfully shoved him as she blushed, exclaiming, "Do **not** remind me! Lord, that only gave rise to Viktor's renewed interest in pursuing me, and that was just oh so fun." She rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her mass of curls and rolled on her side to face him. "Contrary to the belief of that horrible woman and her readers, I am not the type of girl that goes gallivanting after boys simply because they're famous."

"Perhaps maybe 'infamous'," he teased. "Wed to a despised elderly-"  
"You are not elderly, Sever-"  
"-Professor who acted as triple agent to Albus Dumbledore, a man with almost as checkered a past as my own."

"Severus..." He turned only his head to face her, catching sight of her hand wrapped around her otter pendant. "I always defended and trusted you. I know you are a good man."

"You don't know me, Hermione."

"I know enough." Her fingers came loose from around the necklace and moved to touch his own hand beneath the sheets. It took almost all of his not inconsiderable skill not to react physically, but in the dim darkness of the room, she could still see his eyes. A spark flashed there, warm surprise. "I could be a lot worse off and honestly, I would take you over _Ronald_ if given the choice."

"I'm flattered, Mis-..ssus Snape." Her cheeks turned rosy as he said this and moved to actually grasp and hold his hand and after a moment of stiff-handed hesitation...He relaxed and she felt him hold hers back.

"I'm nervous that my friends might try to 'shelter' me from you, with the best of intentions. But I must admit I've grown comfortable to you, your company and...sleeping-wise."

"Oh?"

"And I don't want you to think any different if I end up coerced into rooming with Gin'...that's what I was fretting over."

"Why?"

"Because...Because I'm a girl and that's what we do. I'd have thought you noticed that by now." He smiled at her simple explanation.

"Yes, Hermione. I know," he said, and squeezed her hand. "I also know that you need some sleep. So why don't we both get some. It'll be the most rest we're likely to get in the next few days or so." She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep...still holding the hand of Severus Snape.

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? :) I hope you enjoyed this latest addition :)**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	50. Into the Burrow

_**This chapter really really fought me. Hermione kept wanting to go off an do other things and the Ginny! The gall of her, she started getting shouty with Hermione and goodness, it was a nightmare and took me so long! I hope you at least enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 50: Into the Burrow**

* * *

After a final day with the family, last minute packing, and a ring to Harry at six o'clock (Sydney time), at 8:30 that evening Hermione, Severus, Daniel, and Amelia stood by the fireplace, the former pair with their luggage shrunk in their pockets just as when they had arrived. As the gentlemen exchanged friendly handshakes, Hermione and her mother hugged closely.

"Now you have to promise you two will come and visit over your summer. No excuses, dear." Amelia tucked Hermione's hair behind her ear, smiling.

"Of course, mother," Hermione kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright then. Well, you are welcome anytime." Amelia stepped away from Hermione and hugged her son-in-law as Hermione made her way over to hug Daniel. "And you, you keep my girl close."

He nodded and gave a small smile. "I doubt I will have much choice in the matter. But very well."

Amelia leaned close to his ear. "You're good for each other." She patted his shoulder and released her grip on him. "Well Dan, we should probably let these two get going. Give our best."

Hermione and Severus smiled and nodded and from Hermione's pocket, she withdrew a bag containing what seemed to be enough for two good handfuls of floo powder. Sh reached in and grabbed enough for herself and turned to the man beside her.

"Severus?" She offered him the bag and he silently took it from her, fingers brushing against hers coxing soft smile to the witch's lips. "Bye mum, bye dad." She turned to the fireplace, tossing the fine powder, stepping in and turning as she spoke clear and sharp, "The Burrow." The green flames swirled around her as she saw thousands of other fireplaces fly past.

* * *

"'Mione!" Dusted in soot and still reeling from from flooing, Hermione stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace and into the arms of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Hi guys," she said brightly. As she peered over her friends' shoulders, she caught sight of Molly Weasley bustling in from the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on her apron, clicking her tongue at her daughter and honorary son of sorts.

"Give the poor girl some air. Hello, Hermione, dear." Harry and Ginny laughed, backing away for Molly to wrap her into a small hug as Hermione stepped further into the room. Behind her she heard the roar of flames flying as Severus flooed in. Instantly you could feel the mood of the room shift. Molly kept an arm around Hermione's shoulder Hermione turned to face Severus, the older woman giving him a stressed smile. "Hello Severus. It's so good of you to join us. Arthur will be back from the Ministry this evening." She turned to her youngest child. "Ginny take Hermione to your room to unshrink her things. Severus, I'll show you up to where you'll stay."

Hermione took a breath and politely broke out of the Weasley matriarch's embrace, standing closer to Severus.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, there's no reason for me to have put Ginny out. I am fine staying with Severus." There was no sound following Hermione's statement. Harry looked as though Hermione had just said she was Voldemort's long lost daughter,and Mrs. Weasley seemed frozen for a moment then found herself.

"Don't be silly, Hermione. Ginny doesn't mind, do you, Gin-"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm perfectly fine staying in the same room and same bed as Severus. I've been doing so all holiday."

Ginny sort of cough/laughed, hand covering her mouth before she recovered. "Percy's room. You know where it is, don't you 'Mione?"

"I remember," Hermione said with a nod. She looked over to Severus. "Coming?" He raised an eyebrow and Ginevra Weasley could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile in the crook of his thin mouth. Hermione made her way past Harry and Mrs. Weasley and lead the way through the kitchen and up the stairs and into Percy's old bedroom. As the door closed she could hear the huffing and a word or two would float up "-just a girl-" "-doesn't know-" from and agitated Molly Weasley. After taking luggage out of pockets and turning them back to their proper size, a knock come from the other side of the door before is swung open to reveal the face of Ginny Weasley.

"Do you think you could have shocked Mum more?"


	51. The Lions' Den

**AN: _Hi guys, long time, no see :) well I finally cranked out this chapter after having...ahem...crashed my other computer which took the next 2 chapters with it...SORRY! I completely forgot what had been in them so I'm starting anew :) home you enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Recap: Hermione and Severus arrive in the Weasley home and Hermione stands her ground to Mrs. Weasley about sleeping arrangements.**

**_…knock come from the other side of the door before is swung open to reveal the face of Ginny Weasley._**  
**_"Do you think you could have shocked Mum more?"_**

* * *

**Chapter 51: The Lions' Den**

* * *

"I'm not a child, Ginny, and I don't need your mother mothering me. I know she means well, but I fail to see what all the uproar is about. All we'll be doing is sleeping in the same bed. That's the whole of it."

"I have...had six brothers. It's obvious that mother sees sleeping together in a whole different light than you do, 'Mione," said Ginny with a blatant look that set her friend's cheeks aflame. Severus turned away, looking out of the window.

"Well," Hermione began, taking a steadying breath and straightening her blouse. "Your mother can be assured that, um, nothing between the two of us would be improper."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. As she was ducking out of the door she called out, "By the way, Ron will be back with Luna soon."

In the reflection of the window Severus watched Hermione flop onto Percy's old bed. He ran a hand through his hair as he caught sight of red and blonde hair heading toward the Burrow. Maturity was not something he could expect from the youngest of the Weasley's sons. Lovegood, while calm and not prone to loud scenes, was a bit too dreamy and detached from reality for the taste of Severus Snape. As he dwelt on this, Hermione sidled up beside him, watching as her childhood friend walked hand in hand with the odd Ravenclaw.

"He's really happy with her, you know."

Hermione's statement hung heavy in the air, almost like an accusation.

"He has an immature infatuation."

"_He_ and _I _were an immature infatuation bore from childhood friendship. I think she's the first real mature relationship for him. They're so obviously happy, as odd of a couple as they are."

He looked over at her and before considering his words said, "We're just as odd a couple." The instant the words fell from his lips he cleared his throat. "Well, two people in a strange situation together."

Hermione laughed and her hand brushed against his fingers and he reflexively flexed his fingers toward the contact.

"Severus, I think I'd call us more than just two-"

"'Mione's here?!" Ronald Weasley's voice rang out loud and clear up the stair to where Hermione and Severus stood. Hermione closed her eyes and rested her head on Severus's shoulder for a moment.

"That will be my cue."

Snape watched as she gave a tired smile, leaving his side to hurry down the stairs, no doubt into the arms of her friend and former lover. Somehow he couldn't quite remember when he had felt twinges like this before until he thought back to green eyes and fiery hair. Jealousy was not what he had in mind, although it was what he felt.

* * *

Somehow he hadn't quite expected dinner with the Weasley brood when he accepted their invitation. He told himself that he clearly should have taken that into consideration as he sat squished between the Boy Wonder and the visiting George Weasley. He felt the weight of the Weasley boy's missing ear like an anchor on his side.

All around was loud conversation and he had to restrain himself from casting a pleading look in his wife's direction at the other end of the table with the Lovegood girl and a young gentleman he had been reintroduced to as Charlie Weasley. The three were animatedly discussing the eldest of the group's work with dragons, a conversation which was looking highly favorable in comparison to Potter and the Weasley patriarch's discussion on rubber ducks and airplanes.

Although, he had to admit that the food was quite favorable to the sandwiches he would have called in by now from the kitchens at Hogwarts. He glanced over to find Hermione rapturously gazing at a spinning, floating, miniature figure of a dragon. but as "Charlie" Weasley wrapped his hand around Hermione's hand, pointing at a specific portion of the beast, he felt his fists clench around his fork, stabbing rather viciously into his boiled potatoes.

"You alright there, Professor?" the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes owner queried.

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley."

George looked over at Hermione and watched as she examined the tiny three dimensional image. He laughed.

"Charlie does have a sort of rugged air I here the ladies like."

Severus looked at him sharply. "I have no clue what you are suggesting, Mr. Weasley, but _I_ suggest you cease and desist." The professor's voice was low and dark like he was in class again with the jokester.

"Relax, Professor. Strange as it may be, you have no competition from my brother, it's clear enough for everyone to see, although no clue as to why. Hermione wouldn't do something like that anyway." George gave the older wizard a pat on the back and returned to his own plate as Severus Snape stared at his former student incredulously before looking back to Hermione. this time she was looking back at him and when she met his eye she gave a small smile, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

* * *

**Ah, a little relationship development :D :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) The next is already on it's way to completion :) REVIEW MY PRETTIES!  
**

**_~Lilly Rae~_**


	52. Scars

**AN: Well in this chapter, some stuff is going to happen and I WARN YOU! RIGHT NOW! BEWARE! I gets pretty ADD up in here today. Like, not silly hyper sugar rush ADD, but more like a scattered conversation which is honestly how mine usually turn out. They start on one topic, jump to another, and then go back to the original topic or to a new one :D I hope you accept my weirdness and enjoy the chapter :) Hardwork and a day of writing and tada! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Scars**

* * *

_**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."  
―Kahlil Gibran**_

* * *

In long warm pajamas, Hermione Snape sat at the end of the bed in the Weasley home, brushing her hair while behind her Severus changed quickly and uncomfortably. What had felt like a comfortable silence to Hermione was broken by her husband as he cleared his throat.

"So did you enjoy your dinner?" His voice was stiff as he tried to push any thoughts of Charles Weasley's hand around Hermione's out of his mind, veiling any wandering feelings of jealousy.

"It was lovely. A tad overwhelming but lovely none the less. I hope you didn't mind too much to be by Harry."

"Well his conversation with Arthur on the function of rubber ducks was simply fascinating, only made better by the now suddenly 'insightful' George Weasley."

Hermione colored and looked over her shoulder at Severus, only to catch sight of him clad in his usual black sleepwear, his night shirt hanging open over his chest, peppered, dashed and slashed with scars. As his dexterous slipped over each button to cover his chest, Hermione looked away.

"Sorry about that. He Hasn't been entirely the same since Fred was killed…But I for one rather enjoyed my conversation with Luna and Charlie. I've only met him once or twice and he had lots of fascinating information on dragons."

"Yes because you really need more information on a beast that you almost single-handedly flew this year. Must you three always make an entrance?"

"It was an exit, actually," she said as she felt the bed dip behind her. She turned to face him, placing her brush onto of her trunk before climbing back onto the foot of the bed. "Although pretending to be Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't the most fun entrance I've ever done, nor the most fun thing I've done this year."

Her hand went up to the 'Mudblood' scar ripped into her arm by the viscous woman. Severus watched her movements, having never taken the time to notice what was there before. Suddenly she reached toward his arm.

"I know it isn't there anymore but does where it was ever hurt still?" 'It' was undeniably his Mark. He shook his head. It had been a blessing when he discovered it gone in the hospital wing that summer.  
"Have you ever seen mine? I usually cover it up with make up..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she lifted up her sleeve and exposed her arm. The word was white and raised above the rest of her skin.

"Who?"

"That bitch Bellatrix. When she found out we had the Sword of Gryffindor."

The air was still as he watched Hermione's arm and she watched his face. After a time she covered it back up with her sleeve and moved up beside him in bed, sliding under the covers. It seemed an eternity before Severus's voice cut through the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But-"

"No buts."

Severus stared up at the ceiling. '_And to think I was thinking about Charles Weasley this whole time._'

After awhile the room felt comfortable again as they lay together. The unmistakable sound of owls hooting sounded in the distance and Hermione curled over onto her side before she spoke again.

"Severus?"

There was a sigh in the dark of the room. "Yes?"

She waited a moment before asking, "Why were you glaring at me during dinner?"

He felt himself heat up and coughed. "Pardon?"

"I was talking with Luna and Charlie and Luna looked up and commented on it."

"I wasn't glaring at you Hermione. I was..." His voice trailed off as he searched for the right words.

"Yes?"

"Don't pressure me, girl."

*Silence*

"I was _looking_ at Mr. Weasley and how friendly he was being with you."

Out of the darkness he felt the shaking and thinly veiled laughter of the woman beside him. She turned over to face him with a large smile on her face. "You're jealous." She snickered.

"I am not _jealous_. I just thought he was being a bit too friendly with you. _Caressing_ your hand..."

Hermione reached out between them and roughly grabbed Severus's hand, forcing his pointer finger to point. "This is what Charlie did. _This_ is not caressing," she said before loosening her grip but still softly holding his hand, they fingers playing as they were intertwined. "This might be caressing, _maybe_." They locked eyes, still softly and sweetly playing handsey. For a few charged moments there they lay before he scooted and she stretched. Slowly, quite frustratingly so for both of them, they leaned in and kissed. Slow and steady they kissed, their hands slipping away to each other's shoulders, this was nothing like their mistletoe kiss. And that's when it dawned on them.

-'_I'm kissing Severus._'

-'_I'm kissing Hermione._'

Breathing heavily they broke apart with their eyes wide as they took in each other and slowly slid away, hands laying side by side on the bed, close enough to touch but startled enough not to. The air was electric until finally Severus spoke first.

"...I _might_ have been jealous." To which Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know." To which Severus rolled his eyes and patted her hand.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus."

And in the darkness of Percy Weasley's bedroom, the Snapes held hands as they drifted to sleep, silently basking in the balance of companionship and kisses as their emotional scars began to heal.

* * *

**So there we are folks. Another chapter. I'm working on taking out the filling and actually working on developing the relationship and moments between these two. I hope you're liking it and it's not going too fast (if you can call it that after I've been working on the story for over 6 years! :O). Read on my Pretties and remember, reviews make me happy and a happy girl is a write-y girl 3**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	53. A New Year for New Impressions

**AN: The chapter simply refused to be written. I know that girly preparation scenes are supposed to be romantic story/novel/fanfiction/movie stock and 'oh so easy' but for me...ugh painful lol :) here's hoping it doesn't drag to much when you guys read it ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 53: A New Year for New Impressions**

* * *

**_"Women think of all colors except the absence of color. I have said that black has it all. White too. Their beauty is absolute. It is the perfect harmony." _**

**_~ Coco Chanel ~_**

* * *

With a secret smile on Hermione's lips and one on the mind of Severus Snape, the two went about a normal next day and a half at the Burrow until next thing they knew it was New Years Eve and Hermione and Ginny were getting ready for the party that evening. Sitting cross leg on her dear friend's bed was Hermione as she watched Ginny riffle through her closet, occasionally glancing at the Witch Weekly magazines spread out on the bed.

"Gin, I don't see why you're freaking out like this. Harry sees you every day. I'm sure that he knows what you look like by now. You don't have to make a big fuss."

"'Mione, that's the point. He sees me every day, so when I have the opportunity to make him think 'wow', it's even more important because I have to shake off the impression of 'everyday'."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Don't you ever want to get dressed up for fun, Hermione?"

She thought back to her trunk where in laid a special Christmas gift her mother had given her privately. The gift was a dress, and a curve hugging low cut dress at that. Where her mother thought she would ever have occasion to wear such a dress was beyond her. Amelia had patted her daughter's leg and simply said she knew she'd wear it some day. As she tried to imagine herself in the dress her metal image switched to Severus, eyebrow quirked with that smirky-grin upon his face that she had grown so accustomed to seeing now. What would he think of seeing her in the crossed bodice, curve hugging, full skirted white dress?

"Well, I guess it is good to have people look at you in a new way every once in a while," Hermione consented.

Ginny smiled, "Exactly! That way Snape will see he's probably the luckiest wizard to be roped into this law."

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished. "I wouldn't be getting dressed up for him. And again, it's Pro-"

"-I know, I know. Professor Snape. 'Mione, we're on holiday, I think I can call him Snape in the comfort of my home," said Ginny as she rolled her eyes. "But can you tell me, with one hundred percent honesty, that you don't like Snape?"

Hermione turned as red as Ginny's locks and looked away. "Of course I don't. He's been our professor for years."

"What about at the end of third year and start of fourth when you had a crush on him? Come on, 'Mione. It's so all over the both of you." The seventeen your old witch crossed her arms, completely having stopped her search of the closet.

"...Maybe a little, especially ever since Mother and the mistletoe inciden-"

"-Woah! What mistletoe incident?" The shock was evident on Ginny's face as she received this piece of information. She instantly sat down upon the end of her bed with Hermione. Hermione avoided her friend's gaze.

"It was nothing. Just Mother being Mother." But the look on Ginny's face showed that she clearly wasn't getting by with an 'explanation' like that. "Before Christmas, Mother insisted upon hanging up mistletoe and one night when we were all spending time in the living room, Severus and I bumped into each other under it and Mother insisted that we kiss."

"Well?" Ginerva prodded, playfully pushing her friend for good measure.

"We kissed," Hermione said simply.

"I guessed that part. What I mean is..." Even Ginny stammered and blushed at the awkwardness of her question. "What was it like to kiss Professor Snape?"

Hermione smiled. "You can't breathe a word of this to the boys or anyone."

Ginny nodded. "They'd flip if they knew Snape had done more than hand you a book." The girls laughed.

"It was...nice. Very nice. So was last night's."

"Last night's? Last night's what? Kiss?!"

"Yes, and if you don't hush up the whole Burrow will know," Hermione said, her voice chiding and bossy. Ginny laughed "What does this mean anyway?"

"It means you get dressed up tonight. School starts back up soon. If you're going to keep the ball rolling on making him see you as someone other than the student he taught, you're going to have to make a big impression."

Hermione let these words sink in before getting up leaving Ginny a bit bewildered, and returning a minute or two later with her mother's dress gift. She watched her friend's expression of shock as she closed the door, held up the dress, and asked, "Do you think this is enough to make that impression?" Ginny could only nod.

"Snape won't know what hit him."

* * *

With her mane of hair tamed into a a softly curling half up/down-do, Hermione made her way down the stairs of the Burrow, the sounds of laughter and chatter weaving through the air up to her. Even though Ginny had assured her that she looked great, Hermione adjusted one of her straps nervously. It was far more cleavage than she was used to, although her mother had thankfully picked out a dress that flavored out at her waist instead of clinging all the way down to where it stopped, a good four to five inches of thigh showing. Slowly she stepped down the steps into the view of the kitchen, immediately catching sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt conversing with Severus and Arthur Weasley as little Teddy Lupin ran through, blue hair sticking up all over as Harry joyfully chased him, laughing. Suddenly though, her attention was grabbed as George Weasley walked in, called her name, and gave her a wink.

"Well, well, well, my brother is an idiot for letting you go. Look at that," George said. "Hey Professor! You'd best keep an eye out. Someone might try to snatch your wife up!" He gave her another nod and wink before heading into the Weasley's yard turned party tent.

Hermione let a bright blush, continuing into the kitchen. Severus turned around sharply, a disapproving look upon his face before catching sight of his young wife. That was the moment. His whole face softened, struck by just how startlingly lovely and refined and very very clearly no longer the nervous, bookish, know-it-all he had taught. Right then and there it hit him hard and all the way through his built up walls, 'This woman is my very grown up, wife.'

She made her way over to the Minister of Magic, Mr. Weasley, and Severus with an embarrassed but confident smile.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Miss Hermione, you look well, how is your final year treating you?" asked Kingsley.

"It's Mrs. Snape now, Minister, thanks to your law. It's been well. It's nice not being chased or in danger at Hogwarts for once." Hermione gave a polite nod to Arthur as well after addressing the Minister before turning her head and placing her hand upon Severus's shoulder, saying softly, "I'll be out under the tent if you need me. Someone has to keep George Weasley in line." She chuckled and nodded to the other gentlemen before heading out through the kitchen door.

* * *

**So there's the newest chapter. 'twas a right pain in the arse actually but it's done. I enjoy how I've grown Hermione in this story so far and honestly I have an idea of where it's going and what's going to happen. There will be an end eventually and I hope I can bring you all to it. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to writing the next one :O**

**_~Lilly Rae~_**


	54. No More Beautiful a Sight

**AN: So New Year is taking a long butt time to get here but we're getting there. I'm really looking forward to midnight ;) ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 54: No More Beautiful a Sight**

* * *

**_"New Year's eve is like every other night; there is no pause in the march of the universe, no breathless moment of silence among created things that the passage of another twelve months may be noted; and yet no man has quite the same thoughts this evening that come with the coming of darkness on other nights." _**

**_~ Hamilton Wright Mabie ~_**

* * *

George Weasley was turning out to be full of surprises as he spun Hermione around that New Year's Eve. They laughed, both flushed, as they danced to some of the muggle music that Hermione had insisted on.

_"You've grown, so grown/ Now I must say more than ever/ (COME ON EILEEN)/ Toora-loorah-toora-loorye-aye/ And we can sing just like our fathers!"_

"I must agree, Mrs. Snape. You have grown _quite_ a lot in the past year. Are you quite sure that you're the same girl who dogged Fred and I constantly about our skeeving snack boxes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's me, flesh blood and brain," she said with a slightly exasperated laugh. He had been like this ever since she made her way over to say hello. Still, although she wasn't one of _those_ witches, she couldn't help but admit enjoying the attention she gained from walking through the door. Even Fleur had come and complimented her, the part veela sounding genuine, although rude, as she held the arm of Bill, her white gold hair swept up elegantly in light of the evening.

"Hermion'ze, zis, iz, zee, best, 'ou haf' looked since zee 'ule Ball!"

Hermione had smiled and bit back any harsh words. "Thank you, Fleur. Ginny gave me a bit of help." And Molly Weasley was like wise surprised. It wasn't long after such sentiments were expressed that George offered his hand in a dance and Hermione charmed the radio.

"So how's our dear old snarky bat treating the beauty and brains of the Golden Trio?" George teased.

Hermione blushed. "He's treating me just fine George. Better than fine."

"Better than fine? That wouldn't be because of two different lip incidents between the two of you, would it?" George's eyes sparkled teasingly.

"George Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you to stop eavesdropping with your extendable ears?!" Hermione's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Now don't get your wand in a knot. I'm not here to discourage you from Snape. I'm sure if he was getting a little sugar lips from time to time, he wouldn't be such an arse."

"He's not an arse, George," she said as he spun her around, ending her sentence in a giggle.

_"You in that dress/ Oh, my thoughts, I confessed/ Verge on the dirty/ Ah, come on Eileen." _

"You know, he's been watching you since you walked out here." The redheaded man nodded to a corner of the tent where stood the esteemed Potions Master. His arms were crossed and seemed to be examining the whole room with the exception of Hermione.

"George, he's not even looking over here."

"I'm just telling you what I've seen."

* * *

Severus had followed Hermione out to the festivities but only watch from a distance as the Delacour girl gave her a tactless and almost backhanded compliment. George Weasley continued his meddlesome acts as he swept Hermione up for a dance to muggle music. Jealousy pulled at him until their dance finished. He let his attention waver from her though as Andromeda Tonks made her way over to him.

"Well, well, well Severus. How does it feel to leave your demons behind this year?"

"Andromeda, I will never be able to schluff off some demons."

She placed her glass of wine down and studied him for a moment. "Severus, there IS something different about you. I've heard about you and the Granger girl. She's changed you. I'd be will to bet that by the time my grandson attends Hogwarts, you won't even be the bat of the dungeons," she teased and nodded over at the party. Snape followed her line of sight. The image before his eyes was one of his young wife holding the giggling eight month old, Teddy Tonks who was playing with her hair and switching his from black to curly brown to neon blue. The sight was just enough to stop Severus Snape in his tracks, his heart to jump to his throat, and realize that was his wife...holding a baby...who's hair was now settled to look just like theirs...coal black and curly. And there she was, coming toward him in that dress, with a look of joy on her face, and a baby in her arms.

Mrs. Snape.

"Teddy is just like his mummy. Mrs. Tonks, he is possibly the happiest baby I've ever seen," Hermione said, bouncing the babe and eliciting bubbly laughter.

"Thank you Hermione. That dress suits you, by the way. You look lovely."

Hermione blushed and handed off Teddy Lupin is his grandmother. "Thank you, Mrs. Tonks."

"Please, call me Andromeda," she said, taking her grandson with a smile as he yawned and reached for his 'nana'. "And I'm going to lay this one down. You two enjoy the rest of your night."

"We will," Hermione said and smiled up at her husband.

* * *

**So there it is :) **

**Next chapter, midnight ^_^ **

**~Lilly Rae~**


	55. Snape's Resolution

**AN: Yep, two chapters in one day. I don't know how or why I did it but I did and now I present it to you. By they way, both Come On Eileen and Iris are from the nineties so I'm actually evening time range specific with the music ^_^ I'm proud of myself. Well, without further ado, the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Snape's Resolution**

* * *

**_"We will open the book. Its pages are blank. We will put words on them ourselves. The book is called Opportunity and its first chapter is New Year's Day."_**

**_~Unknown~_**

* * *

"So what's your New Year's Resolution?" They were about 10 minutes away from midnight and were relaxing in the Weasley's living room, two small glasses of firewhiskey in hand.

"I don't do resolutions."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Now Severus, humor me."

"You know I'm not in the habit of humoring people."

She looked away from him and say down her drink, smoothing her dress out. "I'm not people. I'm Hermione Jean Snape." She settled her gaze upon him and smiled and the side of his lip quirked up slightly as he said,

"Yes, you are."

"So humor me?"

"Why don't you answer your own question first?"

Hermione stretched out and answered. "Make a name for myself other than 'Brains of the Golden Trio' and 'Best Friend to the Chosen One.' Also...to travel more."

Severus regarded her with a nod. She certainly had a point about making a name on her own. He knew she could do so, maybe not easily but with the usual Gryffindor gusto and know-it-all knowledge he knew her for.

"The first I understand but to travel more? Wasn't your last year travel enough?"

Hermione laughed and took a sip of firewhiskey before saying, "I mean travel on a plane, maybe to America or France. By muggle means. Apparition and flying on a broom aren't exactly the most fun ways to get from point A to point B." She took another sip and gestured toward him with her glass. "Now it's your turn."

"Fine, I resolve to...wear more black. Oh wait, already accomplished."

She rolled her eyes. "Give a real answer or dance with me."

"To the Weird Sisters? I think not."

"No Weird Sisters. Muggle music."

Not one to get personal, and with no idea what he'd resolve, he took a look at his wife, hair tousled and beautiful, with a dress that called to him like veela magic, stood up, and held out his hand to Hermione.

She raised an eyebrow and took his hand, following the dark eyed wizard through the kitchen and out under the tent and onto the makeshift dance floor as Molly, Arthur, and others swayed to the muggle music Hermione had earlier charmed on.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you/'Cause I know that you feel me somehow -"_

As her husband spun her into position, she watched the expression of her honorary family, the shock of most with the exception of Ginny, George, and surprisingly, Luna as she stood next to a gaping fuming Ron.

_"- When sooner or later it's over/ I just don't wanna miss you tonight -"_

She was not expecting to be swept off her feet by Severus...at least no more-so than before. But it was hard not to be when he was...was that a smile? Hermione flushed. There was something about that smile that was causing her stomach to do flips and her heart to flutter. No to mention the turns and swirls he already had her doing.

_"And I don't want the world to see me/ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/ When everything's made to be broken/ I just want you to know who I am"_

Severus took a deep breath in, and held his hand against her back a little more firmly. He was relishing the glares from the youngest Mr. Weasley but most of all, you could feel the weight of Hermione's eyes on his face those whole dance.

_"When everything's made to be broken/ I just want you to know who I am -" _

The song was cut short when a call came up from Percy, "One minute to midnight!"

They all gathered outside of the tent, huddled in a mass to keep warm, all watching their watches, snuggling close together with wands to the sky.

"Fifty-seven"

"Fifty-six"

"Fifty-five"

"Fifty-four"

Hermione and Severus were still pressed close together as the shouting went on around them.

"Forty-five"

"Forty-four"

"Forty-three"

"Forty-two"

"Forty-one"

"So Severus, any last minute New Years Resolutions?" She smiled up at him, arms around his shoulders, heart pounding. His hands were firmly planted on her waist although he was acutely aware of the large group amassed around them. That is, until his very warm and snuggly wife pressed flush against him.

"Twenty"

"Nineteen"

"Eighteen"

"Seventeen"

"Sixteen"

A gust of wind caught a loose tendril of her hair, whipping it across her face. He brushed her hair behind her ear, his face calm while his heart sped like a race horse.

"Eleven"

"Ten"

"Nine"

'_Am I really going to do this? Surrounded by Gryffindors?'_

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

He leaned down, a breath away.

"Two"

He couldn't back out now, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

"One"

As the Weasley clan and friends shot sparks from their wands high into the sky, Severus and Hermione Snape openly and public rang in the New Year wrapped up in each other's arms, lips melding and meeting again and again. And it was a least a tad bit of time before the outraged Ronald Weasley began to fume, only calmed when Luna pulled him in, talking of nargles and wackspurts. Around 12:02 they pulled back and Hermione laughed, throwing back her head.

"That's one way to ring in the New Year!"

"My New Year's Resolution is to do that far more often."

* * *

**Okay so this story has taken on a whole new life and now I'm not entirely sure of what to do. I'm trying to get it back on track and then there's days like today when I crank out two new chapters. :O oh goodness. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember, review my pretties! **

**~Lilly Rae~**


	56. And So Bursts the Bubble

**AN: Just a warning for this chapter, Ronald behaves very badly. Not badly in the sense that he like cheats on Luna or some such like that but he definitely is pissed. And neither hell nor high water can keep that red head from speaking his mind and breaking down friendships, we ALL know that. Oh! By the way! I have uploaded concept idea collages onto photobucket for the girls' outfits for the New Years chapters. I'm going to try and do that from now on but here's the start of it. Just copy and paste the urls into a new tab and add h-t-t-p-.-/-/ without the dashes then take out the spacs betweeni775. & /photobucket add in . com**

**Hermione at New Years: i775. /photobucket albums/yy39/LadyLillyFair/HP%20MuggleBorn%20Marria ge%20Act/null_ **

**Ginny at New Years: i775. /photobucket albums/yy39/LadyLillyFair/HP%20MuggleBorn%20Marria ge%20Act/null_ **

**Luna at New Years: i775. /photobucket albums/yy39/LadyLillyFair/HP%20MuggleBorn%20Marria ge%20Act/null_ **

* * *

**Chapter 56: And So Bursts the Bubble**

* * *

**_"I want to be very close to someone I respect and admire and have somebody who feels the same way about me." _**

**_~Richard Bach~_**

* * *

After several long moments in each other's arms, Hermione and Severus separated, Severus instantly schooling his expression to one of nonchalant calm. Hermione on the other hand was still quite rosy cheeked with an embarrassed grin upon her lips. All too soon though, she was swept up into the arms of Ginny as she gave them hearty wishes for a 'Happy New Year!' Hermione watched of her friend's shoulder as Kingsley clapped Severus on the shoulder, handing him another glass of firewhiskey. The Minister's words were muffled as the sounds of Auld Lang Syne filled the air and Harry came up and hugged Hermione as well, shaking his head but not questioning his friend. There would be plenty of time for that later. This was 1999 and they were ringing in the New Year Voldemort free. The Snape's public display of affection would be forgotten, even if only for a few moments out of the night.

Shivering through the cold, all who were still out in the frigid night air made their way back into the warmth of the tent and Burrow. Once warm inside Hermione was pulled away by Ginny on the claim that Snape had 'hogged her for quite long enough'. She gave him a parting smile as she shook her head at her friend's tomfoolery. It wasn't until they were out of eyesight and earshot of the professor that Ginny allowed herself a squeal for her Head Girl friend.

"'Mione! Oh my gods! I never figured that the dress would work that fast on him."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Gin'. Getting all dresses up was certainly worth it."

A sour voice cut into the girl's conversation.

"Well I _certainly_ hope it was considering you just turned your back on everything that smarmy git has done to us for the past seven years."

Hermione didn't have to finish turning to know that the voice came from a red faced, pissed off Ronald Weasley. Beside the furious ginger stood a very much in the present and concerned Luna Lovegood. Luna gave her an apologetic although unnecessary look. Hermione knew first hand that there was no stopping Ronald once he was mad enough, and watching one of his best friends (not to mention former girlfriend) snog their ex-spy potions professor was sure to get him riled up.

"Happy New Year to you too, Ronald," Hermione said calmly, trying not to fly off the handle.

"Don't give me that, Hermione. That was totally wrong and you know it. He was and is our professor."

By this time they had started attracting a bit of attention from the other occupants in the kitchen. Hermione kept her voice level as she responded to him. "And I'm nineteen. Actually I'm twenty if you count my year with the time-turner. And like it or not, no matter how complicated it is, he is my husband. For better or for worse. That's just the tip of the iceberg. We don't even completely know just how many times he sacrificed his life for us, how much he'll we put him through. I, for one, am trying to get to know him."

"Hermione he's taking advantage of you."

"He's not taking advantage of me. If I were underage or imperiused out of my mind it would be but I'm not."

By this time most of the party had moved in to the kitchen's doorways, out of the way of the fighting pair. Beneath the harsh words of the two was a whisper of who should intervene and when. But the next words out of Ron's mouth caused everyone to go silent.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had _FEELINGS_ for this monster."

'_monster. Monster. MONSTER.' _The word echoed in Hermione's mind. And she snapped...

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! Stop acting like such a child!" Hermione's eyes flashed as her voice adopted the deadly calm, although not quite hushed, tone that her husband was well known and feared for by Hogwarts students. "I can't believe that you have the _nerve_ to call Severus a _monster_ after the last seven years. If _I_ didn't know better, _I'd_ say you were the monster." Her voice dripped venom as the air around she set off sparks. "Now, I refuse to be in a house where I am going to be so offended and my _husband_ so wrongly and rudely insulted." She turned away from the red head and searched the crowded doorway for the sight of her husband. They met eyes where he stood and she nodded toward the stairs. He didn't respond or change his expression. She then hugged Ginny and patted Harry on the shoulder before facing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for inviting myself and the professor to the celebration but I believe we'll have to go a bit early. I'm very sorry. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the night," she said and with her head held high she made her way up the stairs and away from the crowd.

A dead silence followed her exit as Severus gave a nod to his hosts and a glare to their youngest son that made him more than thankful that he wasn't being hexed to bits, and headed up to meet Hermione. The door was closed when he reached it and with one short knock he opened it. He was greeted by the sight of Hermione's back as she stood turned away from the door, shrinking their luggage. Her hair was now freed of its pins and the long mane of curls and waves cascaded down her back. When she head the door open she whipped around, wand drawn and at the ready but when she saw Severus she lowered it with a shaky breath. He crossed the distance between them in a few short strides and enveloped her in his arms.

"I'm not in the habit of paying compliments, but that was brilliant."

She was silent for a moment before asking, "You think so?"

"Other than the Gryffindor bravado beginning-" She swatted his arm in mock offense. "- it was really brilliant. I'd say I've finally rubbed off on you after all this time." She laughed and stepped away from him. He pretended not to notice the telltale glitter of tears as she turned away, quickly ridding herself of them.

"I-um. I made sure everything was in our bags and shrunk them. I don't think I can stay here another night."

Severus nodded and cast a silent Patronus charm that turned out hazy, twisting mysteriously in the air with no hint of the former doe it had once been. He was sure she noticed but Hermione stayed silent as he sent it off with a message for Minerva that they'd be back sooner than expected and faced Hermione.

"I expect you'll be a bit cold in just that."

She gave him a smile and grabbed something from the bed and he saw that is was that beaded bag she'd carried around all last year. She reached in and pulled out two traveling cloaks, one of which she must have 'lifted' from his things, and handed him his.

"After last year, I'm always prepared," she said with a nod to the bag as she fastened her cloak about her. "Copies of textbooks, at least one change of clothes, a cloak, medi-supplies, I left a great deal of it in after all was said and done."

All he could do was shake his head as she tossed their things in the bag and cinched it closed.

"To Hogsmeade?"

He nodded and offered her his arm and with a rather loud pop they were gone.

* * *

**So there was the chapter! I'm really cranking these out! Man! I hope you enjoyed it, even with the little bit of Ron bashing. **

**On another note, To the first TEN people who spot my Disney quote and can tell me what movie it's from and who says it in the movie, I will go and read a story of yours or two and comment. For those who find it who don't have any stories, or any stories from fandoms I know, you'll get a shout out in the next chapter!**

**Happy hunting!**

**OH! One more thing! I have a new Twitter account to go along with my FF.N account :) it is LillyRae_FanFic follow for story updates!**

**_~Lilly Rae~_**


	57. Back Within Her Walls

**AN: A SHOUTOUT to: BearyFunny66, Guest, notwritten, Illa 321, ImmortalityRulesEternity, ElvnAngl, Amarenima Redwood, Nea (Guest), Amber Esme Hermione, and EC (Guest)! You all got my quote :) Bravo :) we have some Disney fans up in here! I'm doing my best to find time between getting ready for freshman year of college and work to red and comment on stories but I wanted to get this shoutout out :D  
Anywho, this is the chapter, which took, FOREVER compared to the others here recently. Sorry about that :) but although this one is short, I hope you like it :) **

**I'm mentioning this again here at the FIRST author's note: My twitter for this story and my writing in general is LillyRae_FanFic :) check it out and FOLLOW for updates on updates and pics from my story inspiration :) I make outfit boards when I'm bored and need help picturing things :D I also just created calenders (that will over time be spruced up) for a timeline on the story. Starting today I will also post there to let others know when I have made updates to previous chapters!  
**

**Another note (this is getting crazy) is I changed the date of the law showing up in the papers to the 27th of September because September 19th is Hermione's birthday. it's also worth noting that in this story I take into account Hermione's timeturner use in her third year to age her. So September 19th, 1998 would be her 19th birthday chronologically but with the timeturner year, she's 20 right now. BAM! POW! Now without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Back Within Her Walls**

* * *

_**"I never realize how much I like being home unless I've been somewhere really different for a while." **_  
_**~ Juno MacGuff, **__**Juno**_

* * *

After spending so long away from Hogwarts, for Hermione and Severus it felt a little unnerving to be back in her corridors as he moved silently and her heels gave a sharp 'click click click click.' They made their way down to the dungeons and into their private rooms, shutting the door with a muffled 'thunk.' The chill in the air slowly dissipated as Severus cast a silent warming charm and Hermione pulled their tiny luggage out of her bag, expanding it once again on the floor. It felt like a million years had passed since she had stood here with Severus, about to leave for Australia. She never would have thought then that she'd be kissed into the new year by Snape. She took a moment to take off her cloak and gave her husband a smile as he did the same.

"Care for a cuppa' in a few minutes? As nice as it may feel to get dressed up, I feel like I'd enjoy the new year a lot more in my night things," she said.

He nodded the way only he could and made his way to his room and was met with a strange scent. All of holiday he had been enveloped in the aroma of vanilla, citrus, the salty air; all the things that were very beachy and until now he hadn't realized were very Hermione. His chambers smelled earthy and had the spicy note from lasting herbs and ingredients absorbed into his robes and rooms. As he spelled his things into their places, his rather imposing nose twitched as though agitated that it was not welcomed with the same scents he was now used to.

"Strange to be back, isn't it?" Hermione's voice from the doorway roused him from his musings. He looked over his shoulder and saw her leaning on the door frame with a wistful look upon her face. She'd scrubbed her face clean of make up and had her hair in a plait. There was something about how simply modest she looked, in her classic gray pajamas that were doing absolutely nothing for her figure, plain faced and plait hair. It cut a stark contrast to her look earlier.

He nodded. "Anything would be a big change from time with your family and then with the Weasleys."

"That's the truth," she said. She then rolled her eyes before asking, "Are you coming in here?"

"Yes woman. If you'll give me a moment." She just smiled and shook her head at him, the end of her long plait flicking over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

When Severus returned to the living room, met with tea and the warm fire, without thinking much about it he took what had been a usual seat for him beside Hermione, unlike he had before their trip. She handed him a cup of tea and a smile as she turned to face her husband instead of the fire.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione said, and rested her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

"I hope you heated your rooms, because if you fall asleep in here again, _I_ am not waking up to you screaming in my bed again."

"I doubt I would be very surprised if I woke up in your rooms, anyway, Severus. I believe I'm used to waking up with you now." Hermione's words hung in the air. Had it really been barely two weeks since they left and now here they were, discussing the comfort of sleeping together. The though of how he had been sharing a bed with her for the past two weeks made Severus clear his through and say,

"I don't suppose the conditions from when you first arrived should still stand. If you..."

She gave him a curious look.

"What I mean to say is, if you so wished...my door is open to you...anytime of the day or night."

Here was a heavy weight with those words, one that caused the younger witch to blush.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said with a smile. She reached out and placed her hand on his knee, something that, until they had arrived back at Hogwarts, had felt perfectly natural. Now it seemed as though there was a static electricity to the touch. They locked eyes for a few moments until there came the chime of 1AM. Hermione looked away and took a sip on tea. "Do you want another cup? I think I'm done for the night. It will take me forever to settle into bed tonight."

Severus tried not to let his disappointment show as he replied, "No, I'm fine. I think I'll take this to bed with me actually." He stood. "Goodnight, Hermione."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Goodnight, Severus."

* * *

It was around 3AM as Hermione lay alone in her bed, staring at her ceiling. She'd recited Arithmacy theories in her mind, mentally planed the revisions she'd made to get herself back on track for the next term, done absolutely everything that she could think of to lull herself to sleep, yet there she lay, wide awake. She knew why she couldn't sleep, and it was down the hall, probably peacefully asleep. She gave a frustrated huff and threw back her covers. There was only one way she was going to sleep. She padded down the hall, bare feet on the stone floor. When she reached his door, she eased it open quietly and was slipping in when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Did you really think you could sneak into the bedroom of an ex-spy?"

Hermione stopped sneaking along and gave a rueful smile. "No, I guess not."

For a moment there was only silence as she stood in the door way and he lay in bed.

"Well? Are you just going to let in the draft all night or are you going to come to bed?"

A genuine smile bloomed across her face with the heat of her blush. She shut the door behind her and scampered into bed, sliding under the covers close to her husband. She gave a content sigh as she settled, her edginess washing away. After a moment she said simply, "I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to sneak in here like a child after a nightmare? Do you not realize that I am usually the nightmare one hides to escape?"

"You're not a nightmare, Severus. It just felt unsettling to be alone in bed."

Severus considered this a moment before he would admit aloud, "I couldn't quite sleep either." And under the covers he reached to capture her hand, unconsciously tugging her closer. She consented without a thought and fit herself against the curve of his side, forcing his arm around her shoulder as she placed a hand on his chest. There in the quiet darkness of the Potions Master's chamber, they settled for the night, easing into sleep and dreams filled with each other and futures not realized as of yet. Neither could help it if they dreamed of riotous curls the color of a raven's wing and perfect bow lips.

* * *

**Writing playlist for this chapter:**

**1. Love is a Fire - Courrier**

**2. Make This Leap - The Hunts**

**3. Everything Has Changed (Feat. Ed Sheeran) - Taylor Swift**

**4. You Send Me - Aretha Franklin**

**5. Little House - Amanda Seyfried**

**6. Come on Eileen - Dexy's Midnight Runners**

**7. First Day of My Life - Bright Eyes**

**8. Stay (feat. Mikky Ekko) - Rihanna **

**9. Daylight - Maroon 5**

**10. Love Me Tender - Adam Levy/Norah Jones **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'll try to have the next up soon :) CHEERS!**

**~Lilly Rae~**


	58. Sleepy Life

**AN: Wow so this chapter was just one of those random plot bunnies that was bugging the crap out of me at about midnight last night. It's not at all my usual chapter style. I'm not going to give anything away but I do suggest reading this while listening to: The Best Day by Taylor Swift, I See You(Theme from Avatar) - Leona Lewis, Someone to Watch Over Me - Asher Book.  
I blame them for my plot bunny insanity :) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) READ ON!**

* * *

**Chapter 58: Sleepy Life**

* * *

_**"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home-**_

_**-It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world  
And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall I know you were on my side even when I was wrong And I love you for giving me your eyes-"**_

_**~Taylor Swift, The Best Day~**_

* * *

_A tinkling laugh rang aloud and clear over the Hogwarts grounds. The air was crisp and clear, the grass on the grounds, far from green. Hermione anxiously looked up from reading an article in a recent potions journal, scanning for the familiar head of raven hair. There was another peal of laughter that filled the air as over the roll of a hill charged a petite and giggling little girl, tendrils of dark hair streaming behind her along with her cloak. She made a beeline for Hermione, flopping down half on the grass, half in Hermione's lap. _

_"Illiana Amelie Snape, one does not try to pump off pumpkins in Hagrid's garden." Hermione turned toward her husband's voice, smiling as he made his way toward the two of them. _

_Illiana giggled and buried her head in Hermione's lap as she whispered in a conspiratory way, "Don' let Dadda see me, Mummy. I'm hidin'." Hermione bit her lips to hold back her laughter and stroked her daughter's hair._

_"Now Sev, let her make her mistakes. If she scrapes her knee she'll learn her lesson," Hermione said as Severus knelt down beside her, kissing her lovingly, lingering. _

_"That, my dear, is what I'm trying to avoid. There's no need for any scrapes if she'd just listen."_

_Illiana chanced a peek up at her father, honey eyes sweet and wide with the innocence of childhood. She grabbed onto a piece of his cloak and tugged for his attention. He gave her a scolding look that was filled with all the love of a doting father._

_"Dadda?"_

_"Yes young lady?"_

_"'m sorry. I was just having fun. I'll be careful." Severus smiled at his daughter's apology and kissed the top of her head._

_"Thank you, 'ana." _

_Satisfied that she was forgiven, the young Miss Snape clambered to her feet and dashed off, skipping and jumping around, staying in sight of her parents. Severus settled beside his wife, drawing her close in his arms. She leaned against him, placing a hand on his leg. They lounged beneath the tree, watching their spirited, ray of sunshine of a daughter. After a few moments Severus broke their companionable silence._

_"You know, that was trés Slytherin of her. Apologizing to free herself from consequences, guilt, etc."_

_Hermione nudged him teasingly. "Now Severus, you and I both know she's bound to be a Gryffindor. As you so love to pound out she's stubborn to the point of foolhardiness, reckless-"_

_"-And knows how to turn the situation in her favor."_

_Hermione could only laugh. "Severus, she's two. We still have another 9 years." She kissed him on the cheek. "And another little chance for a snake."_

_Severus slid a hand over the slight roll of her abdomen. "Or a lion cub." His eyes twinkled and he gave her another kiss, noting that she kissed back with a smile on her face. When he drew back he kissed her forehead before stating, "I love you," quite simply and matter of fact. She smiled._

_"I know. I love you as well."_

_"I surely hope so. If not, that would make things very awkward when I'm whispering it against your-"_

_"Severus!" Hermione's eyes were wide and cheeks flushed as she snapped her eyes onto her daughter, a safe distance away and mercifully out of earshot. Her husband only chuckled lowly and wrapped her in an embrace, innocent enough for public._

_"Relax, relax my little lioness. I was going to say lips."_

_"Of course you were." She gave him a grin and shook her head before returning her gaze to her daughter, heart filled with love for her growing secure little family._

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open as she sat up Severus's bed. Her eyes raked over the room, searching for any trace of children's playthings, or a cot, running a hand over her abdomen.

'_What the hell was that?_' Hermione thought to herself. As strange as she felt, she was warm all inside, the way one feels after drinking a large mug of hot chocolate. In the dream she had been so happy, joyful, and satisfied. Her kisses with the man currently laying next to her had been full of love and compassion, even desire for him. Speaking of which, she chanced a glance at him, he was still sleeping soundly, calm. Would that future be all that startling? Hermione took a breath and lay down in bed, back in the close position she had had with him. She kept one hand on her flat tummy and tried to quell the feeling that she should feel a firm, gently curving bump where there was none.

'_Mummy_.' The phantom voice of her dream daughter echoed in her head. Magical children were, after all, the reason for this law in the first place. While she knew that she should be considerably more offended to be used as magical breeding stock...she couldn't shake the warm beautiful feeling she got from looking in her daughter's eyes, a lighter echo of her own. Couldn't shrug off how much joy it brought her to play with her daughter's silky inky waves. And while she wouldn't, couldn't, admit it that night as she lay in bed...

She cherished the moment when her 'dream' Severus had said, quite simply, 'I love you.'

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where this chapter came from. But I'm really quite proud of it ^_^ I hope you like it! **

**~Lilly Rae~**


	59. Points and Showers

**Chapter 59: Points and Showers**

* * *

_Severus watched over his first year class with concentration, their inexperience making them one of the more dangerous classes. Front of class, right side, his eyes settled on her. Her wavy hair was held back with a gold ribbon, shining against the dark waves. Red and gold tie about her neck. He watched her more carefully than the others as she made quick work of the snake fangs with her pestle before adding them to her cauldron. So like her mother as she studiously read ahead in the directions as she waited. As Severus swept about the room, he paused behind her and sat a hand on her shoulder. She smiled silently up at him before bringing her concentration back to her potion._

_By the end of class she had discreetly kept the girl next to her from leaving her cauldron on, unlike her mother's obvious heavy helping hand had been. As they brought their vials to the front of class at the end of lesson he examined the potion samples. _

_"Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin each-" _

_The students froze. What was this? Professor Snape gifting equal points?_

_"-for Miss Snape's and Mr. Melbrook's exemplary potions. Now clear your stations and you are dismissed."_

_As the others finished up and left class, the Gryffindors all gave the young dark haired girl grateful looks. Severus turned his attention to carefully placing the vials in a container marked 'First Years', each vial in a slot. When he looked up he saw her standing there politely._

_"Miss Snape?" he said professionally. She smiled._

_"Was my potion really that good, Dad?" she asked._

_Severus smiled kindly at her. "Yes, it was, Illiana. Your mother will be ecstatic." Her face broke into a huge grin. "I am very proud. And although I appreciate not having to deal with a melted cauldron, make sure Miss Everly fully appreciates what you kept from happening."_

_Illiana nodded and smiled. "Yes, sir. I should get going to Herbology." Snape nodded to his daughter as she walked out of his classroom. She stopped before she exited._

_"Love you, dad."_

_"Love you too, 'ana." _

_The door closed and Severus began to ready the room for his class of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. _

_Slowly the room darkened and faded, easing into another. A crackling fire, the sounds of a child's laughter, and the hurried sound of her coming down the upstairs hall and down the stairs. Her hair was up in a disheveled bun and a soft smile graced her now mature features. He heard younger softer scampering feet coming to meet him from the stairs as well._

_"How was it today?" she asked with a smile, coming to give him a warm kiss. He warmed an arm around her waist as he kissed her before answering._

_"Dunderheads but it does look a tad improved today. No melted cauldrons, nor explosions," he replied. He heard a young boy's voice call out and then came the young boy. Black eyes like his father with straight but tidily short brown hair._

_"Dad!" Severus released Hermione and swept up his son., giving him a kiss on his head before setting him back down. He rushed away, back up the stairs._

_He turned back to his wife before saying proudly. "Gave twenty points today. Ten to Slytherin and ten to Gryffindor." Gryffindor piqued her interest. "Illiana brewed a perfect cure for boils. You would have loved to have seen it. Even kept a classmate from melting a cauldron, discreetly. She obviously didn't learn the discretion from you but…."_

_Hermione hit his arm, laughing. "I'm going to get you for that little comment." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. He gave her a kiss._

_"And what, pray tell, Mrs. Snape, do you intend on doing?" He quirked an eyebrow suggestively and she smirked back at him before rolling her eyes. The room began to fade as she walked away to where Snape knew was the kitchen._

_"Did you already eat or-"_

* * *

When Severus opened his eyes he was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time his young wife had featured into his dreams but never in such a domestic setting. He glanced over to where she had curled up into his bed the night before and found it empty. It was then that he noted the sound of running water from his bathroom. He turned to his left and saw the door closed, the occasional sound of Hermione's voice filtering into the room above sounds of the shower.

"Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye!" The shower cut off and he heard her stepping out, drying off, before coming back out.

"Happy New Year to you too." She started out the sound of his voice, wrapped only in a towel, hair in a wet sheet down her back.

"Severus! You startled me!"

"Obviously."

She blushed and adjusted her towel as it started slipping and he was ashamed to say a part of him wished it had slipped more.

"I'll be going to get dressed then," she said and made her way out, pink in the cheeks that extended to her collar bone and lower.

Before dwelling on dreams any longer Severus made his way to the shower, the only thing on his mind being a very cold shower.

* * *

**WEll someone mentioned in a review wanting to know Severus's dream so here it is. I hope that you'll notice that I've used this dream to sort of put Severus along into viewing Hermione in a more mature way. Now then, the story is going to stay rated T so no M stuff, alright? :) good **

**~Lilly Rae~ **


End file.
